Marry U
by MoMyoZa
Summary: Jalan Hidupnya berubah semenjak mengetahui fakta tentang jati dirinya. Menikahi seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Naruto. Bad summary. Langsung baca saja ya :p. (SasufemmNaru) . COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Pair. : SasuxfemmNaru

Rated : T+

Disc: Naruto tetap milik MK-sensei, tapi cerita ini milik ane seorang :v

Warn: alur geje, sedikit OOC, dan typo(s) bertebaran

~Mary U~

ApriL,

Itu adalah perhiasan paling indah dan mewah yang pernah ia lihat. Tertata dengan apik diatas bantalan beludru hitam, berlian-berlian itu berkilau dengan begitu indahnya. Iris Shapire gadis bersurai keemasan itu menatap nanar pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin setinggi badan yang tergantung di dinding. Gaun putih bersih dengan rok mengembang dan potongan leher yang rendah; memperlihatkan bagian atas payudaranya, begitu juga liontin berlian yang dikenakannya.

Ia sama sekali tak menyukai gaun dan bahkan segala perhiasaan mewah yang melekat ditubuhnya. Bahkan ia tak mengharapkan semuanya, tak menginginkan keberadaan dirinya disituasi yang sangat menyulitkan seperti ini.

Seorang pria berambut perak menghampirinya, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat gadis berkulit tan itu menghela nafas berat.

Ia berdiri, sekali lagi menatap dirinya sendiri dicermin. Bibir plumnya yang biasanya polos kini dipoles sewarna mawar liar; sapuan eyeshadow,eyeliner dan mascara di kelopak matanya semakin menonjolkan mata biru shapire yang merupakan satu-satunya kecantikan yang nyata pada dirinya.

Gadis musim panas itu mendesah pelan, perutnya terasa melilit ketika membayangkan apa yang menunggunya. Dan peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

Sekali lagi, ia berusaha memantapkan diri sebelum akhirnya langkah kakinya membawa dia kesebuah altar.

Kilatan blitz kamera dan riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi langkahnya di karpet bulu berwarna merah maroon itu. Kakinya terasa lemas, namun ia memaksa untuk tetap berjalan dengan tegap. Berusaha menutupi rasa frustasinya dan melawan semua ketakutannya.

Ia menatap sekeliling, dari sekian banyak tamu undangan yang datang tak satupun yang ia kenali sebagai kerabat ataupun koleganya. Hanya seorang saja; Lelaki Tua berwajah teduh yang tersenyum dengan tulus kearahnya. Lelaki yang baru seminggu belakangan ini diketahuinya sebagai kakek kandungnya.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada sosok pria jangkung bersurai raven didepannya. Tubuh atletis berkulit pucat itu nampak serasi dalam setelan hitam yang elegan. Pria itu menatapnya intens, menyapu sekujur tubuhnya tanpa tergesa-gesa dan penuh penilaian.

Ia menelan ludah gugup sesaat sebelum akhirnya posisi mereka sejajar saling berhadapan.

Seorang pastur bertubuh tambun dengan setelan putih nya mengucapkan kalimat sakralnya dengan mantap.

Tetapi faktanya, sang gadis tak mampu mendengar dengan jelas semuanya bahkan bibirnya berucap hampa.

Kemudian, saat mereka mencapai puncaknya dimana tangan alabaster pria dihadapannya itu menyentuh jari-jarinya yang dingin. Si gadis seakan ingin berteriak.

Sebuah cincin berlian melingkar dijarinya yang kurus. Terasa dingin dan kosong, pikirnya sambil tersenyum getir.

Dan saat sang pastur mengizinkan pasangan dihadapannya itu untuk berciuman. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata. Memasrahkan semuanya pada pria raven yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Hanya sebuah Kecupan singkat dibibir, tak ada perasaan didalamnya. Ohh bahkan itu tak pantas disebut sebuah ciuman !

Hatinya terluka, sebuah pernikahan yang ditentukan. Jelas itu bukan cita-citanya. Bersanding bersama pria yang sama sekali tak kau kenal tentu itu hal yang menyakitkan.

Tapi gadis blonde itu tak berdaya..,

Mungkin hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia menyandang Uzumaki sebagai marganya; karena sekarang mau tak mau setelah menikah ia harus mengganti namanya. Membiasakan dirinya sebagai UCHIHA NARUTO.

TBC

Huee.. Akhirnya aku bisa mempublishnya juga.. :D senang sekali rasanya. Aku masilah newbie butuh banyak bantuan minna-san untuk terus memberikan kritik dan saran untuk ku. Terimakasih dan semoga menghibur.

*MoMyoZa*


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later...,

Bau kue almond dan seduhan tehh jasmine menguar dari arah dapur utama disamping sebuah taman bergaya Inggris yang asri. Seorang gadis bermata biru tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman disamping danau buatan dimana Sekeluarga angsa putih tengah asyik berenang.

Mata gadis itu menatap mengikuti gerak 4 ekor anak angsa yang berusaha berenang mengikuti sang induk. Terlihat lucu dan cukup menghibur hatinya yang gundah.

Ya, danau buatan yang jernih ditengah taman bunga mawar itu adalah satu-satunya oase yang mampu menenangkan baginya.

Gadis itu-Naruto, membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah permukaan air yang tenang. Membasahi tangannya kemudian mengambil kelopak mawar berwarna pink yang mengapung disana.

Kelopak yang malang, gugur tertepa angin dan terapung di tengah danau asing yang tak pernah tersentuh. Sejujurnya, itu adalah lukisan perasaan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Berada disebuah tempat asing yang belum kau kenal dan harus tinggal bersama orang-orang yang bahkan baru pertama kau jumpai. Tentu itu sangat berat bukan. Dan Naruto harus menjalani itu.

Menghabiskan seumur hidupnya disini. Tinggal disebuah rumah yang mengejutkan yang belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Begitu besar luas dan dingin.

Sesaat kemudian, seorang pria berjenggot rapi dengan setelan jasnya yang elegan melangkah mendekat.

Ini sudah pukul 1 siang, dan Naruto yakin sudah waktunya Asuma-san datang menghampirinya.

"Makan siang sudah siap nona. Apakah anda ingin makan ditaman seperti biasa?",

"Ya, bisakah", tukas naruto. Iris birunya menatap pria berwajah bijaksana yang ia kenali sebagai sang kepala rumah tangga."Dan tolong jangan panggil aku Nona, Asuma-san. aku tak suka itu", tambahnya.

Asuma mengangguk paham, kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda agar para pelayan lainnya segera membawa makan siang sang gadis kesana.

"Asuma-san", suara sang gadis kembali terdengar. "Bisakah kau tetap tinggal menemani ku makan?", tanya nya penuh harap

"Maafkan saya, Naruto-sama", Asuma-san menunduk . Ia mengepalkan tangannya disamping, menunjukkan rasa penyesalan yang dalam. "Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan. Para pelayan akan menemani anda selagi makan, saya undur diri",

Naruto memaksakan tersenyum, tak ingin sang kepala rumah tangga itu merasa bersalah padanya. Semenjak tinggal disini, Asuma-san lah yang telah banyak membantunya. Mengurus segala keperluannya dan mengajarinya banyak hal.

Naruto mengambil sebuah ponsel butut dari dalam sakunya. Mengecek untuk kesekian kalinya, namun masih juga tak ada email maupun panggilan masuk dari kakeknya. Sudah seminggu ini semenjak terakhir kali kakeknya itu menelpon.

Ia merasa sedikit khawatir mengenai kondisi kesahatan kakeknya yang mulai menurun. Naruto ingin sekali menemui satu-satunya keluarga miliknya yang tersisa itu. Memastikan dengan matanya sendiri jika kakeknya baik-baik saja. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Naruto menyesap tehnya perlahan, mencoba merilekskan pikirannya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Pening dikepala yang ia derita semenjak hidupnya berubah semakin menjadi saja.

Ya, siapa yang menyangka akan seperti ini. Seorang gadis yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang pemilik kedai ramen sederhana dipinggir stasiun adalah cucu dari pewaris Namikaze corps yang kaya raya.

Tak ada yang menyangka, bahkan sampai sekarang Naruto masih sulit memahaminya. Almarhum ayahnya ternyata adalah anak tunggal dari Hashirama Senju, CEO dari Namikaze corps.

Jatuh cinta pada gadis biasa kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan seluruh kemewahannya untuk menikahi sang pujaan hati. Setidaknya itu adalah cerita yang baru Naruto dengar dari penuturan pengacara pribadi kakeknya.

Dan pernikahan yang sudah diatur ini pun adalah salah satu bentuk tradisi keluarga yang berusaha dihindari oleh almarhum ayahnya dulu. Dan Naruto tak dapat mengelak kali ini. Melihat wajah kecewa sang kakek atas penolakannya, ya Tuhan Naruto tak sanggup membayangkannya. Ia masih amat terlalu bersyukur masih memiliki keluarga, dan Ia tak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

Naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi, melepaskan pakaiannya saat masuk lalu menyalakan shower. Ia membiarkan pancuran air yang deras mengalir membasahi setiap jengkal tubuh tan-nya yang terasa lengket dan penat.

Guyuran air yang dingin seakan memijat punggungnya, membuatnya lebih rileks dan melenyapkan seluruh ketegangannya. Dan kalau mau jujur, juga kepedihannya.

Tangan tan-nya meraba-raba mencari handuk. Namun sepertinya, para pelayan lupa untuk menyiapkan handuk kering di kloset. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Naruto melangkah keluar; tak ambil pusing dengan keadaannya yang setengah telanjang karena hanya handuk kecil yang menutupi area V-nya.

"Ku dengar kau sedang sakit kepala", sapaan suara baritone yang khas mengagetkan gadis bersurai blonde itu. "Apakah mandi bisa menyembuhkannya? Aku baru tau",

Bulu mata Naruto terasa lengket oleh air, namun entah bagaimana ia berhasil membuka mata lalu mendongak menatap pria bersurai raven yang kini tengah duduk di kursi malas itu dengan marah bercampur syok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini", cicitnya terengah, melangkah mundur berusaha menggapai apapun yang bisa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Juga berusaha menjaga agar wajahnya tidak bersemu merah, namun gagal total.

Sang Uchiha muda mendekatinya, bibir tipis itu melengkung. "Memangnya salah jika aku berada dirumah ku sendiri", tukasnya tajam.

sang gadis menelan ludah gugup karena pemuda itu kian mendekat dan ia tak kunjung jua menemukan sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Ya tuhan ini sangat memalukan, teriaknya dalam hati.

Onix itu berkilat tajam. Memberikan tatapan gelap yang Menguliti setiap inchi tubuh tan-nya penuh penilaian.

"Ka..kapan kau kembali bukankah kau harusnya ada di Amerika", naruto bergerak kikuk, mencoba menutupi gundukan kecil payudaranya dengan lengan.

"Hn",

"Bi..bisakah kau keluar, aku mohon",

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Tubuhnya bergetar perlahan.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Seakan tak memperdulikan ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata sang gadis.

Ia bisa mencium aroma citrus bercampur orange yang sangat nyaman di indra penciumannya. Menghirupnya perlahan seakan tak pernah mencium wangi seeksotis itu.

Ia mengecup singkat pundak kecoklatan yang masih terlihat segar oleh air itu lalu mendapati getaran hebat dari dalam dirinya. Sebuah Gejolak yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau terlihat kurang baik, beristirahatlah ",

Sasuke melepaskan jasnya lalu menyampirkannya ke pundak polos berkulit tan itu. Dan tanpa menoleh lagi ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan gadis musim panasnya yang tengah syok dalam diam.

Dan begitu, pintu mahoni itu tertutup. Sang blonde merosot lemas kelantai. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, badannya bergetar penuh penolakkan. Ia menyentuh bahunya yang terasa panas oleh kecupan sang raven. Ini pelecehan, desisnya gemetar.

Matanya mulai berair namun sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Ya, jika Uchiha brengsek itu tau aku menangis ia pasti akan tertawa penuh kemenangan dan itu tak boleh terjadi, pikir naruto geram.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah dan bersumpah demi dirinya sendiri bahwa sampai kapan pun ia tak akan pernah menyerahkan dirinya kepada UCHIHA SASUKE. Never !

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sebenarnya di fb cerita ku ini sudah update sampai chp 17. Itu lah sebabnya bisa update kilat dan tiap chapter tdk panjang. Gomenne.

But, maybe aku akan menggabungkan saja 2chp menjadi satu. Bagaimana menurut minna-san?

Terimakasih,

Sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ku ini. Meski banyak kurang disana-sini, tapi aku janji akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. ^^

Ok,

Cekidot...

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan besar dan ternama diusia semuda itu tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah membuktikan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa dia mampu.

Tampan, kaya, serba bisa, atau lebih tepatnya Sempurna. Semua itu adalah hal yang mutlak bisa terlihat dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

Seorang workaholic sejati, yang tak tertarik pada apapun selain pekerjaan. Ohh ayolah tanpa perlu ia berusaha para wanita akan berhamburan datang padanya. Dan sayangnya perlu digaris bawahi sekali lagi bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tak tertarik. Baginya kencan dengan laptop dan kopi adalah yang paling menarik ketimbang wanita bermake up tebal dengan pakaian sexy.

Sasuke masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, rapat terakhir yang ia hadiri bersama CEO Namikaze corps beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sebuah pembahasan aloT mengenai saham dan lainnya yang berakhir dengan jamuan makan malam mewah. Dan disanalah Sasuke baru menyadari tahap pembicaraan selanjutnya.

Menikah. Membayangkannya saja Sasuke sudah malas. Baginya menikah itu adalah hal tak berguna dan sia-sia. Ia masih sangat tertarik dengan pekerjaannya dari pada sebuah pernikahan yang telah diatur terdengar sangat konyol ditelinganya.

" Menikah hanyalah tempat pemberhentian terakhir untuk hura-hura, akal sehat dan kebebasan."

Entah kenapa kata-kata mutiara kebanggaan anikinya itu terus bergaung di pikirannya.

Tidak, dia tidak seperti anikinya yang selebor yang suka mabuk yang tukang gombal yang ini dan yang itu. Jelas berbeda, batinnya.

Mungkin Sasuke adalah pria paling dingin di dunia tapi ia tak pernah mempermainkan wanita seperti Itachi. Meski ia tak suka menjalin suatu hubungan yang serius dengan seorang wanita tapi hey ! Sasuke bukan womanizer. Sikapnya memang 'kelewat' dingin tapi setidaknya ia bukan perayu.

Dan disinilah sekarang Uchiha muda itu berada, menyesap kopi hitam kental favoritnya di ruang santai di kediamannya. Sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya yang penat setelah berjam-jam duduk di kursi pesawat yang menerbangkannya dari negeri Paman Sam itu.

Iris onixnya yang kelam menyapu pemandangan langit senja di luar jendela. Ia merasa tak banyak yang berubah semenjak ia menikah. Oh atau haruskah Ia mengingat bahwa 2 malam terhitung dari hari pernikahannya itu, Ia sudah diharuskan terbang ke Amerika untuk mengurusi anak cabang perusahaan yang ditinggalkan tanpa dosa oleh anikinya tercinta.

Beberapa saat kemudian, nampak Asuma datang dengan seorang pelayan yang mengikutinya sambil mendorong troli penuh kopi dan biskuit-biskuit renyah yang baru selesai dipanggang.

"Senang melihat anda kembali Tuan muda", suara Asuma terdengar tegas dan berwibawa. "Apakah anda sehat?"

"Hn"

Asuma segera merapikan meja, menata camilan sore untuk tuannya tanpa memusingkan arti jawaban singkat nan ambigu dari sang tuan muda.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kepala rumah tangga kediamannya itu

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Jika yang anda maksud nona muda, beliau gadis yang baik", tukas Asuma sambil menuangkan kopi kedalam cangkir yang kosong. "Hanya saja nona muda terlihat murung dan sedikit kesepian",

"Hnn",

Sasuke meneguk pelan kopi panas itu. Terasa pahit dan kental dilidahnya. Tinggal di rumah sebesar dan seluas ini dengan hanya segelintir pelayan memang terdengar sepi.

Pemuda raven itu menatap lekat sebuah potret dengan pigura berlapis emas yang tergantung di dinding. Potret dirinya dan sang gadis blonde di hari pernikahan mereka.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tak mengenal gadis yang bersanding disebelahnya itu dengan baik. Mereka hanya sekali bertemu saat fiting baju. Dan baru bertemu kembali di altar.

Pertemuan super singkat untuk melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah pernikahan yang diatur.

Sasuke memang tak menolak rencana konyol untuk menyatukan ke dua perusahaan besar itu namun juga tak sepenuhnya begitu saja menerimanya.

Ia akui gadis blonde itu cukup manis meski air mukanya selalu menunjukkan penolakkan terhadap dirinya.

Surai emas yang lembut, mata Shapire yang sebiru langit dan jangan lupakan kulit tan eksotisnya itu. Gadis itu cukup menarik .

Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali aroma tubuh sang gadis yang sempat mengusiknya. Menenagkan dan menggairahkan. Baru kali ini Sasuke jadi begitu tertarik dengan aroma tubuh seorang wanita.

3bulan meninggalkan istri barunya di Jepang lalu pulang dengan sambutan tubuh polos nan menggoda dan penolakan mentah-mentah.

Uchiha tak menerima penolakkan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan gejolak aneh terhadap wanita itu. Begitu posesif dan dominan.

Ya Sasuke akan mendapatkannya bagaimana pun caranya. Seorang Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Asuma, bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untuk ku",

.

.

.

.

Naruto bergerak dengan gelisah. Iris birunya tak henti menatap lekat sosok lelaki bersurai raven didepannya itu dengan penuh waspada.

Berbagai jenis hidangan lezat tersaji diatas meja makan berhias kristal. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat makanan semewah dan semenarik itu. Selain ketika acara pernikahan dan jamuan pertama dari kakeknya, makan malam Naruto kali ini begitu amat mewah. Sayang, ia harus kehilangan selera makannya karena seseorang.

"Apa kau tak suka hidangannya?", suara baritone rendah itu sedikit mengangetkannya.

"Bukan begitu", menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, ia tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana dihadapan sang raven. "Aku hanya..., kurang enak badan kurasa",

"Apa perlu ku panggil kan dokter?"

"Ahh tidak! Tidak perlu- aku akan baik-baik saja",

"Kau yakin?'",

"Ya...",

Naruto meneguk jus orange nya cepat, ia merasa tenggorokkannya itu terbakar sampai-sampai semua kata-katanya ikut menguap bersama ketegangannya.

Ia telah melewati sore yang panjang dengan kepulangan 'suami baru' nya dari Amerika. Ketegangan dan kegelisahan akut menjalari setiap inchi dari tubuhnya.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, Naruto berniat untuk tidur lebih awal saat Asuma-san memberitahukan bahwa 'suami'nya itu mengharapkan kedatangannya sesegera mungkin di meja makan. Oh Tuhan jika lantai marmer berwarna putih bersih itu bisa terbelah, saat itu juga Naruto pasti lebih memilih untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Selera makan Naruto benar-benar menghilang begitu melihat mata kelam yang pernah menatap tubuh polosnya itu. Rasa malu, enggan, dan penat menghantuinya. Bersyukur, Asuma-san sudah sangat paham minuman favoritnya-orange juice.

Jika tidak tentu dapat dipastikan tak ada satu pun yang ada di meja makan itu ia telan.

Naruto menatap penuh minat ke setiap pemandangan yang ia lihat dari balik kaca mobil. Toko toko yang berjajar, orang-orang berlalu lalang, gedung-gedung kaca yang tinggi menjulang; betapa Naruto amat merindukan suasana diluar sana. Mengingat sudah lebih dr 3bulan ia hanya berdiam diri di 'Istana Uchiha'.

Sasuke melirik sekilas gadis bersurai blonde yang duduk tepat disebelahnya itu. Mata sewarna langit tsb nampak berbinar bahagia, sepertinya tak salah keputusan Sasuke menuruti kata-kata Asuma untuk mengajak 'nona muda'-nya itu berjalan-jalan sejenak.

Mobil porche berwarna onix itu berhenti di tempat parkir sebuah pertokoan. Sasuke segera melepas sefebelt kemudian melirik jam tangan silver mewah dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih pukul 3sore terlalu cepat untuk makan malam bukan. Sedikit camilan sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

Sepasang pengantin baru itu memasuki sebuah toko pastry berdesign Inggris yang terlihat cukup ramai. Deretan cake, puding, maupun cookie beraneka ragam warna dan rasa berjajar manis disepanjang etalase.

Naruto menatap penuh kagum. Cake-cake itu terlihat begitu manis dan lezat. Dan aroma toko ini benar-benar membuat Naruto merasa bahagia. Gadis mana yang tak suka cake cantik begini.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka, aku akan menunggu disana", sasuke mengisyaratkan letak meja yang akan mereka duduki.

"Benarkah aku boleh memilih?",

"Hn"

Iris shapire itu berbinar cerah. Ia tak menyangka hari ini akan begitu menyenangkan. Padahal ia sempat sedikit frustasi saat Asuma-san memberitahukan jika Sasuke mengajaknya pergi keluar sore ini.

Bayangkan saja, kau akan berkendara entah kemana bersama pria pendiam seperti Uchiha Sasuke; oh tidak terima kasih karena Naruto lebih memilih untuk menikmati teh dan kue almond kering bikinan Kurenai-san saja.

Tapi kini, semua frustasinya itu lenyap oleh puluhan cake-cake cantik dihadapannya itu.

Sepotong strawberry cheese cake, choco orange pie dan kue melon. Semua pesanan Naruto tadi kini terhidang cantik di pinggan-pinggan mungil berukir bunga. Ia mencomot strawberry cheese cakenya tak sabar.

"Uhmm, ya tuhan ini enak sekali", jeritnya tertahan. Cake ini benar-benar sangat lezat, Naruto sampai tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saking terpesonanya.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanakan nona-nya itu. Ia menyesap black coffe nya dalam diam. 3 potong kue uhn, untuk ukuran wanita bertubuh mungil seperti Naruto selera makannya cukup banyak juga.

Biasanya para wanita yang Sasuke ajak ke toko kue akan sangat jaim dihadapannya. Memesan hanya sepotong kue gandum dan memakannya segigitan kecil dengan alasan ini itu. Sangat munafik dan Ribet. Sasuke tak menyukainya.

Namun Naruto..., gadis blonde nya itu berbeda. Ia makan dengan lahapnya, memesan apa yang ia suka. Memperlihatkan dirinya yang apa adanya. Sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang tak menyentuh hidangannya kemarin malam itu.

Perkataan Asuma bahwa gadisnya tak bahagia terngiang dikepalanya. Demi Tuhan Sasuke tak akan membiarkan hal itu, seorang wanita milik Uchiha harus bahagia. Setidaknya Naruto harus bahagia meski ia sadar pernikahan mereka tak berlandaskan cinta.

Iris shapire Naruto melirik kearah pria raven dihadapannya itu. Pria itu hanya memesan black coffe tanpa gula dan tak ada yang lainnya.

Gadis bersurai keemasan itu sedikit merasa tak enak karena sudah menikmati cake-cakenya sendirian.

"Ano.., uhnn apa kau tak memesan cake Uchiha-san?", tanyanya ragu.

"Aku tak suka manis",

"Oh begitu., I see ",

Hening.

Naruto meremas rok shifon selututnya itu pelan. Ia merasa sangat canggung. Jika saja pria raven itu tidak sependiam itu mungkin akan ada percakapan santai diantara mereka.

Ini akan sangat sulit.

Mobil porche hitam itu melaju membelah jalanan. Naruto, gadis bersurai keemasan itu duduk dengan tenang sambil memangku sebuah kotak karton orange berisi aneka kue. Setelah sedikit memohon pada Sasuke, akhirnya ia berhasil membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Asuma-san dan Kurenai-san dirumah. Setidaknya Naruto hanya ingin membalas budi baik mereka saja.

Mobil yang dikemudikan sang raven melaju konstan kearah tepi kota. Pemandangan laut kota Konoha disore hari segera menyambut mereka. Langit sore yang kemerahan dan bau air laut, Naruto amat sangat merindukannya.

Ya, gadis kita itu memang dibesarkan didaerah tepi kota Konoha. Laut dan Matahari sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama. Kerinduan yang amat menghantui dirinya, kenangan akan kedua orang tuanya semasa hidup membuat iris shapire yang tadinya berbinar itu kini mulai meredup.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan gadis blonde itu, keningnya berkerut heran. "Kenapa?", tanya Sasuke tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget. "Ano, aku... Aku Tak apa kok", menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, gadis berkulit tan itu memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah laut yang kemerahan.

"Aku hanya..., sedikit rindu",

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Laut! Uchiha-san kemarilah, ayo",

Gadis tan itu berteriak penuh semangat, tubuh mungilnya menari-nari penuh bahagia diatas butiran putih pasir pantai, sepatu flat berwarna baby pink yang tadi dikenakannya ia tenteng begitu saja, rambut keemasannya bersinar indah terkena sinar matahari sore. Senyum manisnya tak lepas dari wajah ayunya.

"Dinginnya, ini sangat menyenangkan bukan",

kakinya bermain disepanjang garis pantai, riak air laut yang datang membasahi kulit tan eksotisnya.

Ia merasa amat bahagia, senyum manis tak henti terkembang dari bibir plumnya. Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka, tiba-tiba pria raven itu memberhentikan mobilnya lalu tanpa babibu lagi mengajaknya mampir kepantai. Entah ini mimpi atau tidak yang pasti Naruto akan menikmatinya sampai puas.

Naruto melambai penuh semangat kearah pemuda raven yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri didekat tangga yang menghubungkan trotoar dan bibir pantai itu.

"Kemarilah Uchiha-san, ini menyenangkan", teriaknya gembira.

Sesaat kemudian segulungan ombak yang ckup kuat menghempasnya membuat keseimbangan gadis tan itu goyah. Ia terjatuh namun tawa tak lepas dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis blonde nya yang tengah kegirangan bermain dipantai. Onixnya menatap lekat dibalik kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan.

Ia tak pernah melihat gadis yang baru ia nikahi itu bergembira seriang ini. Tawanya begitu indah, pemandangan senja dipantai benar-benar sangat cocok menjadi background lukisan itu. Sinar sunset yang kemerahan sangat indah terpantul dikulitnya yang kecoklatan. Cantik. Hanya 1kata itu yang tepat melukiskan wanitanya

Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda raven itu. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan.

"Uchiha-san..., haaa gohh gomenne...hahh.. Akuhh.. Terlalu bersemangat ne", tukas Naruto sambil mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian melepas kaca matanya, "Tak apa, sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya",

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Ya, aku sangat suka laut. Dulu waktu orang tua ku masih hidup mereka selalu mengajak ku jalan-jalan kelaut",

Gadis blonde itu tersenyum, dadanya terasa hangat penuh kenangan akan almarhum orang tuanya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ke pasir begitu saja , tak peduli jika roknya akan kotor toh sebagian pakaiannya memang sudah basah sedari tadi.

"Aku menghabiskan masa kecil ku disini, begini-begini aku jago berenang loh. Ayah ku lah yang mengajarkan ku dulu", tukasnya mengenang.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Ia tak mengerti harus berucap apa dan bagaimana. Tak ingin merusak moment berharga yang Naruto sedang ceritakan.

"Jika aku pergi memancing dengan ayah dihari minggu, pulangnya ibu akan membuatkan makanan paling lezat yang ada dunia, masakkan ibuku itu paling top loh", naruto bercerita sambil menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai tenggelam dikejauhan.

"Gomenne Uchiha-san, aku malah bercerita tak jelas seperti ini, terimakasih untuk hari ini ne",

sebuah senyum tulus terukir dibibir plum Naruto.

Membuat dada sang raven berdetak kencang. Perasaan yang hangat menjalar ke setiap inchi tubuh alabasternya. Melihat senyuman Naruto membuatnya jadi seperti terhipnotis barang sesaat.

"Hn",

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana jins coklat yang ia kenakan.

Naruto memandang pria raven atau lebih tepatnya adalah suaminya itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Seorang Pemuda stoick, irit bicara, sedikit pervert*maybe*, dan tak terduga.

Awalnya Naruto sangat membencinya, namun mungkin kali ini Ia harus mengakui jika Sasuke berhasil membuatnya bahagia hari ini.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia merubah pandangannya akan pernikahan sepihaknya itu. Ya maybe this love must begin..,

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

(Cuap-cuap penulis= di chap ini akan ada 2orang karakter baru yang muncul. Siapa mereka? Langsung baca saja! )

Semoga kalian terhibur :)

Baru kali ini Naruto merasa sangat kerepotan memilih pakaian apa yang akan ia pakai. Semua baju yang ia punya rasa-rasanya tak ada yang cocok ataupun sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama, akhirnya kemeja putih polos dan rok satin biru lah yang ia pilih.

Dadanya berdegup kencang, ia berjalan disepanjang lorong dengan hati berdebar. Oh ya Tuhan entah kenapa Naruto amat sangat merasa gugup.

"Se..selamat pagi", sapanya ragu saat tiba di meja makan. Asuma-san tersenyum ramah, ia menarik sedikit dinning chair sewarna kayu itu agar nona-nya dapat duduk dengan nyaman.

Naruto menatap sekeliling. Hanya ada dirinya, Asuma-san dan beberapa orang pelayan. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan sang raven dimana pun.

"Anda ingin sarapan dengan Sandwich Tuna atau cereal nona?",

Teguran Asuma membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget, buru-buru ia memjawab sekenanya. "Cereal saja", merapikan surai blondenya dengan jari. Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Ano.., Asuma-san dimana Uchiha-san sekarang? Apa beliau tak turun untuk sarapan?",

"Sasuke-sama sudah kembali ke Amerika subuh tadi nona",

"Benarkah?",

"Ya, beliau berpesan untuk tidak membangunkan nona",

"Ohh begitu ya..",

Naruto menatap mangkuk cerealnya tak berselera. Padahal ia sedikit berharap sang raven bisa menemaninya sarapan. Setidaknya mereka bisa bercakap-cakap lebih lama. Tapi sepertinya keinginan nya itu harus ia kubur dalam2.

.

.

.

3 hari sudah Sasuke pergi ke Amerika. Rasanya Naruto jadi sedikit kesepian. Memang hanya 1 hari mereka bersama, namun... Entahlah Naruto hanya merindukan keberadaan sang raven didekatnya.

Memiliki suami seorang CEO tentu tidaklah mudah, harus bolak-balik ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis dan tak pulang bahkan sampai beberapa bulan.

Naruto menatap ketengah danau dengan pandangan hampa. Ia kembali mengingat semuanya, memutar memorinya yang ada tentang sang pria Uchiha.

Senyumnya, Surai hitamnya, jari-jari lentik yang pucat, iris onix sekelam malam, dan bibir tipis yang menggairahkan. Betapa suaminya itu sangat sempurna sbg manusia, tampan layaknya dewa-dewa yunani.

Ketampanan dan kekayaannya pastilah ia memiliki banyak 'wanita' sebelum akhirnya menikah. Atau bahkan hingga saat ini masih saja ada yang mengejarnya. Bukankah iitu hal yang wajar. Ya Tuhan setidaknya aku harus percaya padanya, jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Menghela nafas lelah, pemandangan kebun mawar ini sudah tak semenarik sebelumnya. Gadis blonde itu menginginkan suaminya. Menginginkan suaminya berada di sisinya.

"Sasuke...",

Merapalkan namanya berulang sudah seperti kebiasaan baru bagi Naruto. Ia menyentuh pundaknya, tempat dimana sang Uchiha pernah menyentuhnya.

Panas.

Selalu terasa meremang tiap kali ia membayangkan sang Uchiha. Ya tuhan Naruto benar2 merindukannya.

Namun.., jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasakan kegelisahan yang teramat besar. Kerinduannya terhadap sosok sang raven akankah berbalas yang sama. Mengingat pernikahan mereka berawal dari perjodohan, tak ada cinta. Apakah Sasukenya memiliki kekasih sebelumnya atau mereka masih terus bersama, semua pikiran mengerikan itu terus membayang dan menikam hatinya. Sakit.

Siang itu, Naruto sedang membaca sebuah buku seperti biasa di dekat danau. Angin semilir yang sejuk membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku, mencari kenyamanan untuk dirinya. Naruto hampir tertidur jika saja...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini nee-chan?",

sesosok gadis bersurai hitam dan berkaca mata tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Naruto.

"Apa kau sedang tidur siang?",

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya cepat,Iris shapirenya terbelalak; terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang tak pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya .

"Uhn,, aku.. Hanya sedikit mengantuk..tadi, Ano.. Kau siapa?",

Gadis bermata onix itu tersenyum ramah, ia mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku tepat disamping Naruto.

Rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi disisipkan ke belakang telinganya. Cantik dan anggun. Rasanya Naruto sedikit familiar dengan aura gadis kecil itu.

"Apa kau tersesat? Siapa namamu", Naruto mencoba bertanya .

"Sarada. Namaku Sarada", menggelengkan kepalanya pelan gadis itu lalu menjabat tangan Naruto. "Dan aku tak sedang tersesat Nee-chan. Aku sudah menghapal diluar kepala seluruh rumah ini",

Kening Naruto berkerut heran. Menghapal diluar kepala katanya. Jika itu benar artinya gadis bernama Sarada itu tentu pernah kesini dan paling tidak ia pernah tinggal, siapa dia, batin sang blonde dalam hati.

Sarada membenarkan letak kaca mata berbingkai merah miliknya, ia tersenyum kearah sang blonde dengan ramah.

"Kau sangat cantik sekali nee-chan, aku sangat senang bisa berjumpa dengan mu", ujarnya memuji.

Pipi Naruto bersemu kemerahan, dipuji seperti itu oleh gadis kecil secantik dan seanggun Sarada membuatnya malu.

"Kau.. Terlalu memuji Sarada-chan", ujarnya tersipu. Tanpa mereka sadari Ketika mereka berdua sibuk berbincang seorang pria berkuncir menghampiri mereka.

"Sa-chan, disini kau rupanya! Aniki mencarimu dari tadi", seru pria itu lega.

Sarada tersenyum sumringah. "Ahh Aniki, kemarilah! Aku sudah menemukan Naru nee-chan", ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya penuh semangat.

Naruto menoleh secepat yang ia bisa, Sekali lagi mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, hatinya dibuat terkejut lagi.

"Hai, Naru-chan! Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu",

Seorang pria yang sangat amat mirip dengan Sasuke kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Iris shapirenya menatap intens. Benar-benar mirip hanya saja wajah pria itu terlihat lebih ramah dan dengan surai hitam panjang yang ia kuncir biasa.

Ya Tuhan, mungkinkah ini benar-benar tak masuk akal, keluh naruto dalam hati.

"Sa.. Sasuke..", bibir plum itu bergetar. Naruto terperanjat seakan melihat sosok suaminya dengan image berbeda. Otaknya gagal loading. Membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

"Ne-chan, dia bukan Sasuke-nii", ujar Sarada sambil bergelayut manja di lengan pria mirip Sasuke itu.

Pria. *yang juga* beriris onix itu tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto. Ia seperti mengerti ketidak pahaman yang sang blonde rasakan.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke dan , baru bisa menemuimu sekarang, Naru-chan ",

Naruto meremas tangannya gugup, ia terus menerus menunduk dan hanya bicara saat Sarada mengajaknya ngobrol duluan. Ia merasa sangat canggung berada satu mobil dengan kakak dan adik perempuan dari suaminya.

Malam itu rasanya, Naruto amat lelah karena telah berulang kali terkejut. Tapi karena Sarada memintanya makan malam bersama diluar, ia tak sampai hati menolak ajakan gadis manis itu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, makan malam di sebuah restoran fast food ditengah MOK *Mall of Konoha*

Naruto meminum sodanya perlahan, matanya tak putus menatap duo kakak beradik Uchiha dihadapannya itu.

Sarada, gadis berumur 10 tahun itu tengah berbincang dengan anikinya. Mereka berbicara banyak hal, terkadang berdebat dan sesekali tertawa. Mungkin seperti itu rasanya punya keluarga, Naruto tak pernah sekali pun membayangkannya.

Kalo boleh jujur terbersit sedikit rasa kecewa dihatinya. Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah bercerita apa pun tentang dirinya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Naruto tak tau apa-apa. Pernikahan mereka masih sangat baru dan Naruto selalu sendirian selama ini. Ia merasa asing dengan semuanya.

Makan malam santai bersama para Uchiha tidak seburuk yang Naruto sangka. Itachi-nii dan Sarada-chan sangat ramah dan menyenangkan. Rasanya berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang pendiam dan irit bicara.

"Ne-chan, boleh aku minta alamat e-mail mu?", pinta Sarada ditengah perjalanan.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Uhn tentu", mengambil ponsel bututnya dari dalam tas, Naruto mulai bersiap mengetik. "Berapa nomor mu Sarada-chan?",

"What?", Sarada mendelik kaget. "Itu ponsel Ne-chan? Ya Tuhan, apa Sasuke-nii tak membelikan mu barang yang pantas?", jeritnya kaget.

"Uchiha-san tidak seperti itu Sarada-chan, dia selalu memperlakukan ku dengan baik",

"Tapi ponsel Ne-chan buruk sekali",

Sarada menatap ponsel hitam kusam ditangan Naruto, jika saja dia tak diajarkan kesopanan mungkin saat ini juga ia bakal melempar benda buruk tersebut dari tangan cantik kakak ipar barunya itu.

Menggembungkan pipi pucatnya, Sarada terus merancau "Sasuke-nii benar2 jahat unn",

Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan para adik perempuannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

Ia juga sempat melirik seperti apa bentuk ponsel milik gadis blonde istri baru ototounya itu. Jadul memang. Itachi teringat akan status Naruto yang sebagai cucu dari Hasirama Senju. Masuk akal kah jika cucu dari penguasa tak memiliki fasilitas mewah? Terlebih sekarang Naruto adalah seorang Uchiha.

Itachi memberhentikan mobil sedan putihnya tiba-tiba, ia keluar begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sarada yang memanggilnya.

Tak lama kemudian pria berkuncir itu kembali dengan sebuah goody bag merah ditangan.

"Ini untuk mu Naru-chan, kuharap kau suka", ujar Itachi sambil memamerkan senyum menawannya.

"Howaa,, kau membelikan ne-chan smartphone Itachi-nii? Keren", Sarada berseru riang saat tangan kecilnya itu mendahului Naruto untuk membuka goody bag yang dibawa anikinya.

Wajah tan Naruto memerah. Ia tak menyangka Itachi akan membelikannya benda semahal itu. Hatinya sangat bahagia dan gelisah.

"Ano.., apa ini tidak telalu berlebihan Itachi-nii?", tukasnya ragu.

Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Anggap ini hadiah pernikahan mu dari ku, okay", tangan pucat itu mengacak gemas surai keemasan Naruto. Membuat si empunya merona.

"Arigatou, Itachi-nii", Naruto menunduk malu. Rasanya wajah dan kepalanya panas. Sentuhan Itachi mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Oh ya Tuhan, apa kah saat ini ia pun juga berdebar?

.

.

.

.

Naruto tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Seminggu menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang bersama duo Uchiha benar-benar membuatnya gembira. Ia kembali bisa merasakan indahnya memiliki keluarga. Meski akhirnya Sarada harus kembali ke Inggris untuk sekolah dan Itachi-nii mengantarnya, Naruto cukup bahagia setidaknya seminggu ini sangat luar biasa.

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat foto yang baru saja dikirim Sarada dari Inggris. Gadis itu sangat manis dengan seragam dan sweeter sekolahnya. Senyumnya sangat manis, apakah Sasuke akan semanis itu jika tersenyum lebar; pikir sang blonde lucu.

Saat tengah asyik ber-chat ria tiba-tiba sebuah sambungan telepon masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera mengangkatnya

"Moshi-moshi dengan Naruto disini" sapanya ramah.

"Apa kau ada waktu Naruto?"

Kediaman Hasirama Senju memiliki atmosfir yang berbeda dengan kediaman Uchiha. Jika Uchiha lebih memilih arsitektur model barat, maka Hasirama lebih memilih rumah dengan gaya etnik tradisional jepang yang kental. Terdapat pula zen garden; taman khas kuil di Jepang ditengah rumah. Taman ini memiliki ciri khas permukaan yang sebagian besar ditutup oleh pasir kasar, beberapa batu taman berukuran sangat besar, dan kolam ikan koi di tengah taman, juga suara meredu dari bambu yang bergerak seirama dengan aliran air, benar-benar menenangkan jiwa.

Namun, Naruto duduk dengan gelisah. Tangannya terkepal erat, keringat dingin sesekali menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Kakeknya tiba-tiba menelfon dan memintanya datang bersama suaminya. And that's the problem! Bahkan sekarang Sasuke tak berada di Jepang lalu apa yang harus ia katakan pada kakeknya. Ini benar2 membuat frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kakeknya yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang semakin mendekat. Naruto meneguk ocha dingin dihadapannya itu dengan terburu. Ia merasa sangat gugup dan gelisah. Oh ya Tuhan tamat riwayat ku, jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Pria tua berambut panjang dengan wajah bijaksana itu pun muncul. Ia tersenyum melihat kedatangan cucu perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Kau sudah tiba nak", suaranya yang berat menyapa Naruto dengan lembut.

Sang blonde segera membungkuk memberi hormat, ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada kakeknya itu "Se.. Selamat datang kakek, gomenne suamiku... Dia...",

"Ada apa denganku, naruto?",

Belum sempat ucapannya selesai, suara baritone rendah itu mendahuluinya. Sesosok jangkung bersurai raven itu muncul dibalik tubuh kakeknya. Sukses membuat Naruto setengah mati terkejut.

"U.. Uchiha-san.. Ba.. Bagaimana bisa", cicit Naruto terbata.

Sosok berjas itu benar-benar 100% adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi bukankah dia sekarang di Amerika, bagaimana bisa.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik tangan Naruto pelan lalu mengecup punggung tangan tan itu lembut.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, naru?",

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Acara makan sing hari ini terasa menyesakkan dada. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menikmati setiap santapannya jika jantungnya terus terusan berdebar dan sulit bernafas seperti ini. Wajahnya merona dan sekujur tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Semua itu adalah Sasuke penyebabnya.

Sedari tadi pemuda beriris onix itu terus menggenggam tangan Naruto dan tak melepasnya. Sasuke nampak begitu santai berbincang bersama kakeknya. Sementara Naruto harus sekuat tenaga menahan rona malu diwajahnya. Terlebih kakeknya itu tiba-tiba menyinggung masalah kehamilan. Demi Tuhan rasanya Naruto hampir pingsan jika saja tangan hangat Sasuke tak menggenggamnya seperti itu.

Naruto kira bebannya itu akan segera berakhir saat mereka pulang nanti ternyata ia salah. Kakeknya secara terang-terangan meminta mereka untuk menginap. Ya, menginap kalian pasti tau kan apa yang Naruto cemaskan.

Setelah lebih dari 2jam berbincang, Naruto dan Sasuke undur diri untuk beristirahat. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak saling berbicara. Hingga sampai lah mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang telah dipersiapkan untuk mereka beristirahat.

"Kau tak apa hime?", tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat raut wajah sang blonde yang mendung.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak apa uchiha-san, sungguh", berjalan mendekat kemudian membantu suaminya itu melepas jas hitamnya. "Hanya saja aku merasa tak enak hati", keluhnya.

Sasuke mengerti apa yang dirisaukan sang blonde itu, ia menarik lembut istrinya kedalam pelukan. "Apa ini tentang masalah keturunan ehh? Jika benar kau tak perlu risau hime", ujar Sasuke lembut.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, ia berada sedekat ini dengan sang uchiha membuatnya ingin meletup bahagia. Sudah cukup lama ia menanti kepulangan sang raven dan sekarang suaminya itu ada dihadapannya, sedang memeluknya.

"Unn, kapan kau pulang Uchiha-san?", tanya Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke manatap iris sebiru langit musim panas itu dalam, "Apa kau menunggu ku?", Sasuke balik bertanya.

Wajah Naruto semerah kepiting rebus, ia menunduk tak berani menatap sang raven. Terlalu malu untuk bertemu pandang.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, ia mengacak surai keemasan itu gemas.

"Kakek mu menelfon ku kemarin, karena itu aku datang dengan penerbangan pertama hari ini, gomenne. Dan terima kasih sudah menunggu ku, hime", kecupan hangat mendarat di surai keemasan itu.

Saat itu Naruto baru saja selesai mandi saat Iris shapirenya menatap dengan gelisah selembar futon yang telah tertata rapi dilantai tatami. Hanya ada satu futon, dan itu artinya mereka harus berbagi tempat tidur di satu futon yang sama. Oh ya Tuhan, Naruto begitu malu dan gelisah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat gadis blondenya terlihat amat risau. Ia meneguk segelas air kemudian melap bibirnya yang basah.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud dari kakek mu hime?", tanya nya tajam.

Naruto menggeleng, sebenarnya ia tau hanya hatinya belum siap sehingga ia tak mau mengerti.

Sasuke mendekat kemudian menyilakan tangan pucatnya itu ke dada. "Mereka menuntut keturunan dari kita ehh, will we?",

Jantung Naruto berdebar hebat, wajahnya merona dan tubuhnya melemas, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Tapi... Aku... Maksud ku kita kan... Kita...", Naruto tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Iris birunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Pernikahan ini tujuannya adalah memperoleh keturunan, penerus perusahan keluarga", jelas Sasuke.

" Mereka ingin mengetahui hasilnya segera, apa menurut mu ini tak direncanakan dulu sebelumnya heh?",

Tersenyum tipis Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menginap artinya mereka ingin tau apakah kita telah berhubungan sex atau tidak dan...", Sasuke menggantung ucapannya ia berjalan mendekat kemudian berbisik tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"Berdoa saja kakekmu tidak akan menyuruh orang untuk mengecek ada noda darah atau tidak di futon kita",

Seringai tipis tercetak diwajah tampan Sasuke membuat bulu roma Naruto bergidik ngeri. Alarm bahaya dalam kepalanya berbunyi. Oh ya Tuhan, haruskah?

"Dan satu lagi bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku Uchiha-san, Naruto? Itu sedikit.. Ya.. Mengganggu",

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut unik itu tengah membasahi tubuhnya di shower kamar mandi. Setelah menempuh perjalanan udara yang cukup lama setidaknya tubuhnya mulai terasa penat dan lengket.

Surai hitam yang biasanya berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi itu kini layu basah oleh air. Jauh didalam wajah stoicknya, jika boleh jujur hatinya tengah membuncah hebat.

Kakek mertua mu tiba-tiba menelfon menanyakan kehamilan istri mu. Oh yeah bagaimana Sasuke harus menjawabnya dengan tepat? Itu sangat sulit! Terlebih jika kau tipe pria dingin yang menikahi gadis asing lalu belum pernah melakukan sex.

Apa kau kira gadis itu bisa hamil begitu saja?

Sasuke meremas surainya pelan, ia sangat menyadari tanggung jawabnya sebagai pewaris Uchiha -* dan tolong abaikan keberadaan anikinya sebagai anak sulung karena noncent*- untuk segera mendapatkan keturunan.

Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan masalah pernikahan, juga tentang siapa yang akan jadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Pemuda raven itu terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tak pernah memperhitungkan hal tsb.

Jika disinggung masalah sex tentu saja jangan berharap Sasuke adalah seorang perjaka. Karena dengan ketampanan dan kekayaannya, wanita mana yang tak mau ditidurinya meski hanya one night stand saja.

Sekarang ia sedikit merasa frustasi, Kakek mertuanya menuntut bukti. Dan haruskah ia meniduri istri sahnya saat ini juga?

Oh God! Naruto gadis baik-baik, ia masih sangat polos! Dan Sasuke tak sampai hati sejujurnya. Pernikahan mereka tanpa dilandasi cinta dan sekarang Naruto harus mau menerima bibitnya. Merusak malam pertama seorang perawan sepertinya benar-benar kejam.

Sasuke tak mengerti harus bagaimana. Disatu sisi tubuh tan eksotis Naruto mampu membuatnya bergairah, membayangkan gadis blonde itu menatap sayu dan mendesahkan namanya saja sudah bisa membuat Sasuke hard. Tapi.., akankah istrinya itu bersedia? Sasuke tak tau, ia tak ingin Naruto menganggapnya lelaki srigala tapi hawa nafsunya sedikit memprovokasi.

Sasuke memutuskan menyudahi ritual mandinya. Ia mengambil yukata biru tua kemudian melilitkan ke tubuh pucatnya. Jika terus dipikirkan ia bisa gila.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, pemandangan Naruto yang tengah tertidur menggoda imannya. Yukatanya sedikit tersingkap memamerkan pahan tan mulusnya. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir plumnya yang basah.

Sasuke mendekat, mengamati tubuh istrinya itu lekat dan penuh penilaian.

Dadanya berdetak cepat. Tangan pucat itu perlahan mengelus pipi chuby Naruto, membuat si empunya sedikit risih lalu terbangun.

"Ungg.. Uchiha-san.. ", Naruto bergumam tak jelas, Ia berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat karena mengantuk.

Iris shapire itu menangkap sosok suaminya yang tengah duduk menatapnya lekat.

"Gomenne, apa aku membangunkan mu, Naru?",

"Unn, tidak apa",

Naruto berusaha membenarkan yukatanya. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Melihat jarak antara mereka yang sedekat itu, bahkan Naruto dapat mencium samar aroma parfum yang Sasuke pakai. Membuatnya sedikit memanas.

Sasuke menyadari betul jika istrinya itu tengah kalut, ia mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut. "Tidurlah hime, ini sudah malam, oyasuminasai", ujarnya pelan.

Naruto menatap suaminya itu tak percaya. Benarkah malam ini hanya akan berakhir dengan tidur saja?. Tapi melihat suaminya yang mulai beranjak masuk kedalam selimut lalu memunggunginya itu artinya tonight will not happen anything, right? *oh ya tuhan bahasa inggris saya O/O, *

.

Senyap dan gelap.

2 kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan suasana menginap pertama kalinya mereka. Hanya ada cahaya temaram dari lilin aroma dan suara jangkrik ataupun serangga sejenisnya dari luar.

Naruto menarik selimut tebalnya sampai hampir seleher. Rasanya seperti orang bodoh berdebar seorang diri. Iris shapirenya menatap kearah punggung lebar disebelahnya itu. Terlihat bidang kokoh dan hangat.

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto berada sedekat itu dengan lawan jenis, tak bisa dipungkiri jantungnya hampir meledak. Hawa panas yang menyebar dari arah Sasuke membuatnya sedikit rileks. Ia sedikit membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tidur dipelukan pria seperti Sasuke. Oh ya Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan.

Jika boleh jujur, ada sedikit rasa sedih berkecamuk dijiwanya. Pasangan suami istri yang belum pernah melakukan malam pertama. Terdengar lucu dan pilu. Lucu karena hal tsb sepertinya mustahil terjadi dan pilu karena bisa jadi pasangannya sama sekali tak tak tertarik pada pengantin wanitanya.

Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali menangis. Menjadi yang tak diharapkan oleh suami sendiri tentu sangat menyakitkan. Bukan berarti juga Naruto mau mengandung diusia muda, tapi mengetahui Sasuke tak menginginkannya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Perasaan Naruto saling bertarung. Disatu sisi ia tak menginginkan hubungan sex tanpa cinta disisi lain sikap acuh Sasuke membuatnya tersiksa. Ini sangat rumit bukan.

Yang Naruto inginkan hanya hati suaminya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai punggung ku ya, Naru?",

Suara baritone Sasuke memecah keheningan. Pemuda raven itu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sejajar dengan gadis blonde disampingnya.

"Belum tidur, ehh",

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke masih terjaga sedari tadi. Ia menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku tak seperti itu kok, gomenne", cicitnya malu.

Tangan pucat Sasuke menyikap selimut berbahan tebal itu, menatap iris sebiru langit milik Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hime?", tanyanya lembut. Lengan kokohnya merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto kedalam pelukannya. "Ceritakanlah padaku",

Naruto merasa jutaan kupu-kupu siap meluncur terbang dari dalam perutnya.

"Aku tak apa Sa.. Sasuke-san", ujarnya terbata.

Sasuke mengecup jari-jari lentik Naruto dengan lembut, "bagus, karena aku tak ingin hime ku sampai tak bisa tidur karena frustasi",

Tubuh Naruto seakan melayang, diperlakukan begini lembut oleh suamimu tentu akan membuat semua wanita bahagia.

"Sa.. Sasuke, Ano.. Mengenai ke.. Keturunan... Apakah itu... Apakah aku harus... ",

"Sstt",

Jari pucat Sasuke menyentuh bibi plum Naruto, membuat si empunya tak sanggup lagi meneruskan ucapannya.

Sasuke menatap lurus kearah 2 manik biru itu. "Hime, aku tak akan memaksakan apapun pada mu", berusaha meniadakan seluruh resah di hati Naruto, Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan gemetaran itu.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun jika bukan kau yang menginginkannya, Naru",

"A..aku...aku..", lidah Naruto rasanya kaku.., ia tak bisa berkata apapun saat ini. Rasanya tatapan Sasuke berhasil menghipnotisnya.

"Ya..",

Suara baritonenya yang rendah terdengar merdu ditelinga. Membuat sang blonde seakan lupa dengan semua masalahnya. Ia hanya merasakan satu hal yang pasti.., saat ini.. Malam ini juga Naruto ingin memilikinya. Memiliki suaminya seutuhnya.

"Peluk aku. Sasuke",

"As you wish hime"

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

(Cuap-cuap saya: untuk yang mengharap kenaikan chap menjadi M maybe minna-san harus sabar dulu ya, karena aku mc blum bisa membuat yang berating M :D . Konfliknya akan segera memanas akan ada bbrp hint yg bkin sakit mata, gomen ya aku jangan dibully :'v)

Terima kasih sudah membaca karya ku dan mereviewnya minna-san..

Langsung saja ya cekidot...

.

.

.

.

Iris sebiru lautan itu menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di sebuah kaca setinggi badan yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi. Wajah tannya sedikit merona, beberapa kali membasuh wajahnya dengan air pun tak menghilangkan rona kemerahan itu justru semakin jelas dan membuat kepalanya seakan mendidih. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dalam diam.

Pagi ini...,

Langit tampak cerah, semuanya masih tampak sama. Tapi pagi ini, perasaan sang blonde tengah membuncah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bangun sebagai wanita yang sempurna.

Begitu membuka mata sosok suaminya lah yang terlihat. Tengah tertidur lelap sambil merengkuhnya dalam. Ini yang pertama bagi Naruto. Merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia tahu sebelumnya. Mengamati setiap titik kemerahan di lekuk leher dada dan paha dalamnya, Naruto bahkan masih bisa merasakan panasnya kecupan sang raven.

Setelah mandi ia beranggapan semua itu akan menghilang larut bersama derasnya air. Tapi semua salah. Kehangatan Sasuke, sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang sangat mendominasi, desahan dan keringat yang menetes juga rasa absurd di bagian sensitifnya. Naruto masih dapat mengingatnya dengan sangat baik bahkan masih mengingat rasanya.

_**Ya Tuhan, Ini sangat memalukan**_, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Ohayou hime", Suara baritone rendah itu mengagetkan sang blonde yang tengah melamun didepan wastafel.

Sosok sang raven tengah bersandar di pintu kamar mandi sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Ohayou Sasuke-san, kau.. Sudah bangun ya", Naruto mencoba membalas sapaan suaminya se normal mungkin. Tapi suara jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia sangat canggung.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan mendekat kemudian membawa tubuh mungil istrinya itu kedalam pelukan, tak lupa sebuah kecupan ringan ia daratkan ke kening Naruto. Dan Sukses membuat si empunya merona hebat.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu hime? Are you okay humm?", tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Unn.. Ya aku baik-baik saja",

"Apa masih sakit, baby?"

"Apa..? Ahh itu.. Itu ... Sedikit sih"

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas. Sementara Naruto cuma bisa manyun menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja hime.", hibur sang raven jahil. Ia memencet hidung istrinya gemas. "Hanya belum terbiasa, ok?",

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang suaminya itu. Rasa malu bahagia kesal dan lainnya bercampur aduk dalam hati. Ia belum pernah merasakan kebahagian seperti ini sebelumnya. Benar-benar tak pernah, dan sekarang ia mendapatkannya. Kini ia akan bisa berbangga menyebut dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Karena kini ia dan suaminya telah seutuhnya bersatu. Ya, bersatu...

"Aishiteru , Sasuke...", lirihnya pelan.

"Hn, aku tau Naru",

Kebahagiaan itu datang tanpa diduga, berawal dari suatu hal yang terasa sebagai kesalahan, semua dunia mu berubah. Tak kuasa mengelak juga tak bisa menerima, perihnya hati itu kini berubah. Keluarga. Naruto tak pernah bisa merasakan apa yang disebut Keluarga. Menjadi yatim piatu sedari kecil tanpa sanak saudara itu sangatlah berat. Namun takdir merubah semua. Memutar balikkan dunianya semudah itu kemudian menunjukkan arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Demi apapun, Naruto selalu berharap ini akan selamanya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak hari membahagiakan itu. Naruto masih menjalankan rutinitas nya seperti biasa; membaca dan menghabiskan waktunya ditaman. Semuanya masih sama hanya saja sekarang gadis blonde itu nampak lebih ceria dan lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke sudah 2minggu ini berada di Amerika, pekerjaannya yang menumpuk selalu membuat suaminya itu tak berada dirumah. Hanya 2hari saja ia pulang lalu kembali lagi. Tapi ya itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto toh mereka masih bisa bercakap-cakap lewat telfon ataupun bervideo call ria. Berterima kasih lah pada Itachi yang sudah membelikannya smart phone secanggih itu. Lagipula 2hari kepulangannya di Jepang benar-benar dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk mengunci istrinya dikamar. O/O

Kini kamar tidur mereka tak lagi terpisah. Setiap pagi Naruto akan bangun di tempat tidur beraroma mint khas suaminya. Almari yang biasanya terlihat lenggang kini sudah tertata penuh oleh pakaiannya dan juga milik sang raven. Naruto amat bahagia. Sungguh, terlalu bahagia.

"Nee-chan! Haiiiii", teriakan nyaring Sarada mengagetkan Naruto.

Gadis kecil berkaca mata itu berlari lalu menghambur kepelukan sang blonde yang kini terperanjat kaget melihat kedatangan adik ipar kesayangannya itu.

"Sarada-chan, aku kangen sekali! Kapan kau datang?", tanya sang blonde bersemangat.

"Baru saja bersama Itachi-nii", jawab Sarada lalu membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Apakah nee-chan sudah bersiap?",

"Ehh untuk apa?",

Dahi Sarada berkerut heran melihat reaksi sang blonde yang seakan tak mengerti. "Apakah nee-chan tak akan hadir di pesta?", tanyanya kritis.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Pesta?", dahinya ikut berkerut karena tak mengerti apa yang Sarada bicarakan. "Pesta apa? Aku tak tau Sarada-chan",

Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Aneh sekali. Apakah kau tak menerima undangan nee-chan?", tanya Sarada bingung dan dijawabi oleh gelengan pelan Naruto.

"Ok baiklah mungkin saja mereka lupa", ujar Sarada mencoba mengganti topik. "Nee-chan hari ini kita akan pergi shopping, Persiapkan dirimu, ok?!",

"Huaa,, capeknya", Naruto menjerit pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk berbahan beludru di sebuah butik.

Sudah hampir 3jam, mereka berputar-putar mall. Masuk butik sana keluar butik sini. Semua butik bermerk terkanal mereka datangi dan Sarada, gadis kecil itu memborong semua baju ataupun gaun yang ia sukai. _**Shoppaholic kecil**_ ehh.

"Kau tak apa?", Itachi, pria tampan itu membawakan segelas teh oolong dingin untuk sang blonde. "Gomenne Naru-chan, Sarada membuat mu capek ya", ujarnya tak enak hati.

Naruto tersenyum maklum kemudian meminum teh oolongnya cepat. "Tak apa Itachi-nii, aku senang kok", tukas Naruto berusaha menutupi keletihannya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur badannya terasa remuk, punggungnya pegal dan kakinya sedikit kram. _**Oh ya ampun ingatkan aku untuk rajin berolah raga nanti**__,_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Nee-chan, Aniki ! Bagaimana penampilan ku?", tanya Sarada begitu keluar dari kamar pas. Tubuh langsingnya terbalut gaun pendek dengan rok mengembang berwarna biru gelap. Terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Kau cantik sekali Sarada-chan. Bagus sekali", puji sang blonde jujur.

"Hehehe. Arigatou nee-chan", sahutnya malu-malu.

Dan setelah Sarada membayar belanjaannya. Mereka pun keluar kemudian berjalan menuju kesebuah salon bertuliskan Uchiha di atasnya. Naruto baru tahu jika memang salon tsb adalah anak cabang dari Uchiha corps. Rasanya Naruto sempat malu saat seluruh pegawai salon menunduk hormat melihat kedatangan mereka.

,

,

Salon ini sangat mewah dan nyaman. Semua bentuk perawatan kecantikkan tersedia disini. Dengan gaya modern minimalis. Salon tsb terlihat sangat apik.

Awalnya Naruto hanya sekedar mengantar, melihat Sarada dan Itachi yang mulai didandani; Naruto memilih untuk membaca majalah saja. Hampir 2jam kemudian 2 orang uchiha itu akhirnya keluar.

Sarada terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun birunya sementara Itachi.. Tak perlu disangsikan lagi pria berkuncir itu sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya.

"Sekarang giliran mu, Naruto", Itachi memberi kode.

Naruto hanya mengerjap kaget karena dirinya pula mendapat make over selanjutnya. Ia sangat tegang karena ini baru kedua kalinya ia dirias. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir bermake up di hari pernikahannya.

Setelah mendapat berbagai perawatan kecantikkan dari ujung rambut hingga kaki akhirnya semua itu usai.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Bibir plumnya kini terpulas oleh lipstick sewarna mawar liar. Riasan natural diwajahnya dan sedikit hair do di surai emasnya membuat penampilan sang blonde terlihat berbeda. Bahkan Naruto masih tak percaya itu dirinya.

"Woaa.. Kawaii ne !", Sarada menjerit histeris saat memasuki ruang make up Naruto. Onix dibalik kaca matanya berkilat takjub melihat sosok kakak iparnya yang biasanya terlihat sederhana kini disulap bak putri negeri dongeng. "Nee-chan cantik sekali", pujinya jujur.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kau terlalu memuji Sarada-chan", ujar Naruto malu.

Itachi yang sedari tadi melihat kegaduhan yang dibuat adik bungsunya itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

Kakinya yang terbalut celana bahan berjalan mendekati sang blonde. "Kau sangat cantik, Naruto", ia memuji dari hati, membuat istri ototounya itu tersenyum malu. Kemudian Itachi mengambil sebuah kotak bludru dari dalam goody bag coklat yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Perhiasan indah untuk wanita yang tepat",

Itachi memperlihatkan satu set perhiasan bermata Ruby yang sangat indah. Warnanya merah menyala membuat silau semua yang memandangnya.

Sulung Uchiha itu pun memakaikan seuntai kalung ruby itu pada leher tan jenjang dihadapannya. "Kau terlihat sempurna, Sulung Uchiha itu pun memakaikan seuntai kalung ruby itu pada leher tan jenjang dihadapannya. "Kau terlihat sempurna**, **_**Signora***_**", **bisiknya intens.

", bisiknya intens. (* panggilan untuk wanita yang sudah menikah seperti Mrs dalam bahasa Inggris)

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Entah mengapa diperlakukan sebegini istimewa oleh Itachi membuatnya sedikit terlena. Terlebih wajah Itachi yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, membuat hati Naruto membuncah.

"I..ini terlalu.. Berlebihan.. Aku...",

"Sst", sulung Uchiha itu menghentikan perkataan Naruto. Jari-jari pucatnya itu terlihat memetik setangkai bunga mawar yang tertata di vas kemudian menyelipkannya pada rambut sang blonde

"Hari ini saja.., berubahlah menjadi puteri yang sesungguhnya Naruto",

Pesta yang diselenggarakan disebuah hotel mewah ini benar-benar sangat elegan dan mewah. Dekorasi ruangan bertema romantic viena itu membuat suasana sedikit romantis dan hangat. Setiap tamu yang datang membawa pasangan. Para butler dan maid namapak mondar mandir menyuguhkan berbagai macam hidangan dan minuman yang menggugah selera.

Sarada sudah lebih dulu membaur dengan beberapa tamu undangan yang dikenalnya. Itachipun nampak tengah asik menjawab sapaan-sapaan yang datang padanya. Sementara Naruto, gadis blonde itu kini tengah duduk di pinggir ruangan. Termangu mencoba meluruskan kakinya yang kram karena tak terbiasa memakai sepatu berhak.

Sejujurnya Naruto tak mengerti kenapa ia ada disini. Pesta apa ini ataupun siapa tuan rumahnya .

yang ia tahu hanyalah jika pesta ini adalah sebuah pesta perayaan ulang tahun mengingat betapa banyak tulisan selamat dari papan kayu berhias bunga-bunga yang berjajar dipintu depan. Ia terlalu capek mengikuti kemana Sarada pergi sehingga lupa menanyakan pada Itachi ataupun Sarada.

Itachi, sulung Uchiha tersebut melihat jika istri ototounya itu tengah duduk sendirian di bangku, termangu seorang diri. Setelah undur diri pada tamu undangan lainnya, ia pun segera menemuinya tak lupa membawakan sang blonde segelas jus jeruk.

"Hai, apa kamu baik, Naruto?", sapanya ramah dan dibalas seulas senyuman dari si blonde.

"Ya aku tak apa Itachi-nii, arigatou jus nya",

Naruto mencoba tersenyum, meski ia merasa badannya mulai tak enak. Entah kenapa dia jadi sedikit pusing.

Tak lama kemudian suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh di aula utama. Para undangan pun berbondong-bondong menuju kearah anak tangga.

"Sepertinya Hinata-chan sudah tiba", Itachi bergumam pelan. "Ayolah, kita pun harus memberi selamat bukan",

Naruto berjalan disamping Itachi. Melangkah pelan menahan sakit dikaki dan kepalanya. meski ia tak mengenal siapa itu Hinata-chan yang disebut Itachi setidaknya ia juga harus ikut mengucapkan selamat bukan.

Sesosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang mengenakan gaun hitam berkerah sanghai namapak tengah menebar senyum bahagia diantara para tamu undangan yang menyalaminya. Iris sewarna lavender itu berkilat bahagia.**.**_** Benar-benar gadis yang cantik, anggun dan sangat menawan**_**;**

; puji inner Naruto.

Gadis cantik itu nampak tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Sarada. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab seperti keluarga. Bahkan saat Itachi mengucapkan selamat, gadis itu tak segan memeluk tubuh sulung Uchiha itu begitu erat.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang Itachi-nii aku senang kau hadir", suara merdu itu kembali terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi gadis lavender dihadapannya itu.

Iris shapire Naruto akhirnya bertemu tatap dengan sang gadis Lavender bernama Hinata itu. Hatinya sedikit berdegup saat gadis cantik itu menghampirinya.

"Apa kau kekasih Itachi-nii?", tanyanya to the pint.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Bukan aku...",

"Sukee..!",

Ucapan Naruto berhenti saat tiba-tiba gadis lavender itu memanggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Tangan langsingnya itu melambai-lambai penuh semangat sedikit rona merah terpancar dari ke dua pipinya.

"Kau dari mana saja, aku mencari mu Sukee...", mencibirkan mulutnya Hinata bergelayut manja dilengan seorang pemuda.

Iris Naruto membulat lebar, mulutnya ternganga tak percaya. Hinata, gadis itu tengah bergelayut manja dilengan suaminya. Ya..., Sasuke ada disana! Suaminya itu ada disana!

"Sa.. Sasuke...",


	7. Chapter 7

Iris Naruto membulat lebar, mulutnya ternganga tak percaya. Hinata, gadis itu tengah bergelayut manja dilengan suaminya. Ya..., Sasuke ada disana! Suaminya itu ada disana!

"Sa.. Sasuke...",

Langit nampak gelap, hujan sedang turun dengan lebatnya. Suara gemuruh guntur dikejahuan menggelegar dengan hebatnya. Meski udara mulai terasa dingin menusuk tulang, namun Naruto sama sekali tak merasakannya. Bahkan dengan gaun berpunggung terbuka seperti itu hawa dingin tak mampu menang dari rasa sakit di dadanya.

Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka hanya berdiam. Setelah Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Naruto disana, pemuda itu segera pamit untuk membawa sang blonde menepi ke teras hotel yang sepi. Dan sesampainya disana, hanya hening yang menyapa. Sasuke nampak terlihat tenang seperti biasa sementara sang blonde sama sekali tak berminat untuk buka suara.

"Hari ini kau tampak cantik hime", puji Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum tipis kemudian memilih kembali menundukkan kepala, berpura mengamati suatu hal yang sebenarnya tak ada.

Sasuke mengambil segelas wine yang dibawanya tadi, meneguknya perlahan sambil menyesap rasanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?", tanyanya halus.

"Aku bersama Itachi-nii dan Sarada",

"Benarkah?",

Pemuda Uchiha itu meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke meja, kemudian berjalan mendekati sang blonde dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Raut wajahnya yang selalu datar kadang sedikit menyulitkan untuk menebak isi hatinya.

Sasuke menyentuh liontin ruby yang berkilau indah di leher sang blonde "apa ini juga darinya?", tanyanya dingin. Onixnya menatap tak suka ;setiap bagian yang mempercantik istrinya itu merupakan hasil karya sang kakak tertua. "Aku tak suka wanita ku disentuh seenaknya", geramnya sambil melepas setangkai mawar yang tadinya bertengger di belahan rambut keemasan Naruto. Meremasnya perlahan sehingga menyisakan belahan kelopak2 merah yang berjatuhan.

Melihat itu, Naruto seakan tengah menyaksikan bayangan imajiner hatinya yang juga berguguran. Rasanya sakit dan remuk redam.

Kenapa sekarang rasa-rasanya seakan dia yang sedang berselingkuh.

Naruto merasa sangat terhakimi, hanya saja ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Mau menjelaskan apa toh dia pun juga tak melakukan apapun dengan Itachi-nii bukan.

Sasuke menatap jauh ke kedua bola mata sewarna langit tak berawan itu sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas berat.

"Hinata adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil, jadi kuharap kau takkan salah paham Nyonya Uchiha", ujarnya mencoba menjelaskan duduk permasalahan.

"Keluarga Uchiha dan Keluarga Hyuuga sudah berkawan dekat sejak dulu, dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata-chan",

Onix sekelam malam itu menatap keluar jendela. Melihat pohon-pohon yang bergoyang hebat dahannya karena angin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah sang blonde. Mencoba membicarakan hal yang terasa mengganjal ini secara terbuka.

"Hinata-chan mengidap penyakit jantung sejak lahir, tubuhnya sangat lemah. Ia baru saja berhasil menjalani operasi bedah di Kanada, Hari ini ia memintaku datang secara resmi. Karena itu lah aku ada disini",

meremas ujung gaunnya geram, mata Naruto mulai memanas dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Entah mengapa, mendengar pengakuan dari suaminya itu tak kunjung membuat hatinya lega justru malah semakin memperparah saja. Terlebih mendengar betapa dekatnya mereka berdua, membuat hati Naruto sakit.

"Sasuke-kun, disini kau rupanya!Aku sudah mencari mu kemana-mana", suara lembut nan menggoda itu kembali terdengar

Hinata, gadis Lavender itu muncul bersama Itachi dibelakangnya. Dan tanpa babibu lagi ia sudah bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke seperti tadi.

Membuat dada Naruto berdenyut nyeri. Iris birunya mulai meremang. Dadanya begitu sakit, dan air mata tak kuat lagi dibendungnya.

"Sukee.., ayah mencarimu! Kau belum mengucapkan salam bukan", ujar Hinata manja.

Naruto menggigit bawah bibirnya keras, mencoba menahan segala amarahnya. Hingga ia pun merasakan sedikit rasa besi di dalam mulutnya. Naruto benar-benar tak suka gadis itu bermanja pada suaminya, sangat-sangat tak suka.

"Paman Hiashi sudah datang rupanya, baiklah aku akan memberi salam dahulu, Hime..",

Deg.

Hime?

Bahkan sekarang suaminya itu juga memanggil si gadis lavender dengan sebutan Hime. Sama persis seperti saat Sasuke memanggilnya.?

Cukup sudah.

Wajah Naruto memucat, perutnya terasa sangat mual dan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Itachi yang menyadari perubahan pada sang blonde, segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto? Wajahmu sedikit pucat?", tanya Itachi cemas, nada kekhawatiran bisa terdengar jelas di suaranya yang bergetar dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tertahan.

Melihat kedekatan antara Naruto dan Itachi, membuat onix Sasuke mentap tak suka

Sasuke berniat menghampiri istrinya itu jika saja tarikkan lembut dari tangan Hinata tak menghalanginya untuk pergi.

"Sukee.. Ayah mencarimu, ayolah kau tak ingin membuat ayah menunggu bukan..", ujar sang lavender sedikit memaksa.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Hinata. Tapi sebelum ia pergi, lebih dahulu ia menghampiri istrinya yang terduduk lemah disamping anikinya.

"Are u okay,baby? Aku harus pergi sekarang, apa kau tak apa, Hime?",

"Aku tak apa pergilah Sasuke-san",

"Kau yakin?",

"Ya",

Onix Sasuke menatap kedalam iris sang blonde, ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada gadis tan yang resmi menyandang gelar sbg nyonya Uchiha itu, Hanya saja Sasuke memang benar2 harus pergi. Ia menghela nafas panjang..

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu ya Hime", ia berucap lirih, Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya berniat mengecup kening tan istrinya sayangnya lagi-lagi panggilan Hinata menghalanginya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayolahhh!", Hinata menarik lengan pemuda raven itu seenaknya. Membawa pergi sang raven dari teras detik itu juga.

Sepintas ia sempat menatap kearah Naruto. Iris lavendernya itu berkilat tajam, seulas senyum miring tercetak di bibir merahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil membawa Sasuke pergi.

Kepala Naruto berdenyut hebat, pandangannya mulai menggabur. Ia hampir terjatuh jika saja Itachi tak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa Naru? Biar ku bantu berjalan ok? Kita pulang sekarang juga!", titahnya tegas.

Uchiha sulung tsb berusaha memapah ipar perempuannya itu. Ia merengkuh tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok Itachi-nii, gomenne aku hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena wine", bohong Naruto.

Gadis berkulit tan itu melepaskan pelukan Itachi secara halus. Ia tak ingin dikasihani ataupun terlihat menyedihkan. Naruto tak mau membuat Itachi khawatir karena kondisinya.

Ia mencoba berjalan sendiri meski sedikit terhuyung. Tubuhnya gemetaran, air matanya sudah lolos membasahi pipi tannya. Perutnya mual, Naruto benar-benar ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kakinya terasa lemas, ia sudah tak mampu lagi berpijak hingga akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk...

"..Ittai..",

Darah segar merembes dari luka sobek dilututnya. Rasanya perih dan sakit. Air mata Naruto semakin deras mengalir, punggungnya naik turun mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya yang berat. Isakkan demi isakkan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya.

"..Ittai..", lirihnya pilu.

Lututnya perih dan hatinya sakit. Naruto tak pernah merasa terluka sesakit ini sebelumnya.

Terlebih lagi melihat suaminya memilih pergi ketempat wanita lain, itu yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Ia merasa suaminya telah dirampas, dan dirinya merasa kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Itachi menatap sendu sosok lemah sang blonde. Punggungnya yang bergetar dan isakkannya yang begitu pilu menyayat nyayat hatinya. Pria berkuncir itu menyampirkan jas hitam yang tadi ia kenakan kepunggung berwarna kecoklatan itu. Mencoba menghalangi hawa dingin yang menyerang gadis musim panas tsb. Ia tak sampai hati membiarkan gadis seceria Naruto kini menangis seperti itu. Entah mengapa hatinya tergerak untuk melindungi gadis itu

Naruto menatap samar sosok Itachi yang mulai mengabur karena pandangan sang blonde yang kini mulai gelap. Terlebih linangan air matanya mengganggu pengelihatannya yang tertinggal.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh begitu dalam. Itachi menggendongnya ala bridal style, Melingkupi tubuh gemetarannya dengan kehangatan.

Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tubuhnya sudah lemas dan ia hanya bisa diam dan terisak didalam gendongan sang sulung uchiha.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu dapat tercium aroma samar mint yang lembut dari tubuh Itachi. Wangi yang hampir sama seperti saat Naruto mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto jadi teringat sosok suaminya itu, air mata Naruto hanya akan terus mengalir. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Itachi, merasakan degup jantung sang sulung Uchiha berdetak tepat ditelinganya.

Sama.

Semuanya sama, Naruto merasakan hal sama seperti halnya Sasuke saat berada didekat Itachi. Sosok itachi memanglah mirip seperti Sasuke.

Meski demikian Naruto masih bisa membedakan mana rasanya pada sang raven.

Hanya saja lengan yang memeluknya dengan hangat ini bukan tangan Sasuke. Sayangnya degup jantung yang ia rasakan ini bukan milik Sasuke. Semua rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang dirasakannya saat ini tidak berasal dari suaminya. Dan itulah yang membuat sang blonde semakin tersakiti.

Naruto terisak dalam diam, ia tak mau terlihat menyedihkan didepan orang lain, hanya saja saat ini Naruto memang benar2 membutuhkan seseorang ada disampingnya.

Ia tak ingin sendiri.

Dan Itachi ada disisinya.

"...Itachi-nii gomenne..."

.

.

.

Kelopak berwarna tan itu perlahan terbuka menampakkan sepasang iris sebiru shapire didalamnya.

Naruto merasa kepalanya sangat berat dan matanya membengkak karena sembab. Perlahan ia mulai berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Namun seketika itu juga ia merasa sangat mual.

Ia melirik kearah jam weker yang terletak persis di atas laci disamping tempat tidur. Sudah pukul 10pagi rupanya, itu artinya Naruto sudah tertidur sangat lama. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut terusan satin berwarna putih, piyama yang biasa ia kenakan saat tidur. Sepertinya Kurenai-san lah yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya semalam.

Gadis berkulit kecoklatan itu, menatap sendu kearah tempat disampingnya yang kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda telah ditiduri, dan itu artinya Sasuke tak pulang kerumah.

Detik itu juga rasanya Naruto ingin menangis, dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Sakit sekali. Iris shapire nya menerawang jauh keluar jendela.

Pikirannya begitu kacau, segala prasangka buruk menghantui otaknya.

Kemana suaminya sekarang?

Kenapa ia tak kunjung pulang?

Lalu bersama siapa Sasuke semalam?

Apakah ia sedang bersama Hinata?

Ataukah sekarang suaminya itu sudah kembali ke Amerika?

Naruto tak tahu,

gadis tan itu meremas surai keemasannya geram. Ia sangat kesal dan kecewa dengan sikap suaminya. Kenapa ini harus terjadi ditengah kebahagiaan yang baru saja Naruto rasakan?

Kenapa Hinata harus datang?!

Disebuah kafe berbintang di tengah kota. Seorang pemuda tampan berkuncir tengah menyesap wine nya dalam diam. Didepannya seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan tubuh yang aduhai tengah asik bicara sambil sesekali merayunya.

"Itachi-san, sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak makan siang seperti ini. Aku sangat merindukan mu, anata", suara sexy dari bibir pink itu terdengar menggoda.

Tapi pemuda bernama Itachi itu sama sekali tak bereaksi, sikapnya tetap datar dan dingin sejak awal. Sejujurnya, Itachi tak ingin kesini. Ia benar2 malas jika harus bertemu dengan wanita menor tukang rayu seperti Karin. Jika bukan karena perempuan gila itu adalah salah satu kolega bisnisnya, tentu dengan senang hati Itachi akan segera angkat kaki detik itu juga.

Pagi tadi, tiba-tiba si wanita jalang itu menelpon meminta untuk bertemu. Memakai alasan bisnis untuk bertemu dengan Itachi adalah modus yang biasa wanita itu lancarkan.

Itachi benar2 tak ingin pergi, selain itu Naruto masih juga belum siuman. Sulung Uchiha itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis tan tsb. Sayang sekali, embel2 penanaman saham sedikit mengusik pikirannya. Dan akhirnya setelah semalaman menjaga gadis blonde itu; dengan terpaksa Itachi menitipkan Naruto pada sang kepala rumah tangga-Asuma-.

Entah apa yang sedari tadi dibicarakan Karin, sepenuhnya Itachi tak mendengarkannya. Onixnya itu terus menatap kearah smart phone silver miliknya. Menanti kabar tentang sang blonde dirumah.

Itachi belum pernah merasa sekhawatir ini pada seseorang. Ia tak pernah sampai repot-repot mau menjaga seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri. Mengompres dahinya dan mengganti air kompresannya sendiri. Menjaga sepenuh hati jikalau sang gadis terbangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu.

Ini yang pertama.

Dan Itachi benar2 tak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya tak ingin Naruto semakin terluka. Itachi tak suka melihat gadis tan ceria itu menangis. Hatinya sakit jika Naruto bersedih. Ia selalu ingin melihat gadis itu tersenyum...

Smart phone digenggamannya bergetar pelan, dengan cepat sulung uchiha itu segera mengeceknya.

From: Naru-chan

Sub. : arigatou nee

Unn.., aku tak tahu harus berucap apa padamu Itachi-nii...

Aku malu sekali /

Tapi arigatou nee sudah menjaga ku semalam. Asuma-san yang memberitahuku.

Jika kau sudah pulang aku akan menjamu minum teh.

PS: sekarang aku sudah sehat , hontou nii arigatou itachi-nii ^^

Seulas senyum terbentuk dibibir pucat Itachi.

Hatinya sudah sedikit lega setelah membaca pesan dari sang blonde. Ia pun menyimpan pesan dari Naruto kedalam folder khusus di smart phonenya. Rasanya saat ini Itachi ingin segera berlari pulang untuk menemui gadis musim panas itu. Minum teh dengan Naruto terdengar akan menyenangkan. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat senyum sang gadis lagi.

"Gomenne, Karin-san. Saya harus pergi sekarang juga",

****** Mary U******

Mobil porche berwarna hitam itu melaju membelah jalanan. Sasuke, pengendaranya terlihat tenang dan mengemudikan mobil mewahnya dengan baik.

Hanya saja, jika kau bisa melihat jauh di balik wajah stoicknya... Sasuke tengah galau(?)

Harinya serasa kacau balau. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu buruk.

Ia masih sangat ingat, 4hari yang lalu saat Hinata menelfonya; memberikan kabar mengenai pesta ulang tahun dan perayaan kesuksesan operasi jantungnya.

Tentu sebagai sahabat, Sasuke merasa senang jika gadis yang ia kenal sejak anak2 itu kini telah terbebas dari penyakitnya bawaannya.

Ya, Keluarga uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah kolega bisnis. Tentu saja keluarga mereka sering bertemu. Dan Hinata adalah putri tunggal dari paman Hiashi.

Baik, Sasuke, Itachi maupun Sarada mengenal gadis lavender itu sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Dan dihari penting Hinata tentu Sasuke ingin juga ikut merayakan.

Hanya saja kesibukkan Sasuke dan undangan pesta Hinata yang mendadak membuatnya lupa akan sesuatu. Ya, pemuda raven itu belum sempat mengabari istri blondenya.

Ia merasa bodoh saat mengetahui smart phonenya mati begitu tiba di jepang, dan Hinata tak membiarkan pemuda uchiha itu lepas dari jangkauannya barang sedetik saja.

Sasuke menanggapi sikap manja gadis hyuuga itu dengan sedikit berat hati. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena tak sampai hati menolaknya.

Baginya Hinata sudah seperti Sarada, sama seperti adik perempuannya. Dan ya setelah pesta usai toh Sasuke bisa segera pulang dan melepas rindu dengan sang blondenya dikamar pribadi mereka.

Sayangnya prediksi CEO Uchiha corps itu meleset 100%. Naruto ada disana. Istrinya hadir dipesta! Terlebih gadis blondenya itu nampak begitu cantik tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke sangat terkejut dan sedikit gembira.

Ya, gembira karena ia bisa melihat wajah cantik istrinya lagi. Hanya saja... Iris biru itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terluka.

Tentu saja Sasuke tak menginginkannya. Insting nya berkata jika Naruto tengah cemburu terlebih setelah melihat betapa manjanya Hinata padanya. Sasuke tak mau Istrinya itu salah paham, pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya secara terbuka.

Setidaknya meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya sbg seorang suami.

Tetapi ketika melihat keseluruhan penampilan gadisnya, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

Itu adalah gaya wanita kesukaan anikinya.

Oh yeah, perhiasan bertahtakan ruby itu jelas menggambarkan Itachi secara keselurahan.

Cemburu.

Tentu Sasuke merasa sangat cemburu.

Ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha tak suka jika miliknya diusik. Termasuk Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika istrinya itu dekat dengan anikinya yang terkenal sbg cassanova.

Sasuke tak suka gadisnya disentuh pria lain sekalipun itu anikinya sendiri.

Bila perlu saat itu juga ia akan memesan satu kamar dihotel dan segera menghapus seluruh bekas sentuhan dari anikinya. Sasuke juga sudah merindukan desahan manis sang blonde, raut wajah pasrahnya dibawah tindihan sang raven benar2 membuat Sasuke hilang ikal.

Tapi lagi2, Hinata menghalanginya.

Oh my God!

Demi Tuhan Sasuke tak ingin meninggalkan Naruto disini terlebih Hinata datang bersama Itachi. Ia benar2 tak rela meninggalkan istrinya bersama pria berkuncir tukang rayu itu. Jika saja bukan paman Hiashi alasannya, ia pasti dengan tegas menolak ajakkan Hinata.

Pilihan yang berat mengingat baik Naruto maupun paman Hiashi adalah prioritas. Sasuke cuma bisa merapalkan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya saat harus meninggalkan sang blonde.

Dan sialnya..., Neji- kakak laki-laki Hinata, mengajaknya minum malam itu. Memaksanya mabuk dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri hingga pagi.

Dan sekarang seluruh rencananya gagal total.

Plan B plan C sampai plan X nya hancur sudah.

Ia benar2 merasa bodoh dan tolol. Jika orang tuanya dan kakek Naruto tau hal ini pasti ia akan dicap sebagai suami tak bertanggung jawab. Oh sial! Sasuke tak suka predikat sempurnanya jadi jatuh!

Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya dihalaman. Sasuke segera berlari menuju kedalam kediamannya. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat kehadirannya segera membungkuk memberi hormat. Sasuke terus saja berlari. Ia ingin sekali segera menemui gadis tannya itu.

Onixnya menatap lega saat akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan sosok istrinya itu ditengah taman. Seulas senyum tercetak dibibir tipisnya. Sasuke pun berjalan perlahan menuju tempat istrinya itu berada.

"Kau sedang apa Hime?", tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup pucuk keemasan milik sang istri lembut.

Jari-jari pucatnya menyisir surai panjang itu pelan seakan benda tsb adalah barang yang sangat rapuh.

"Sa..Sasuke", bibir plum Naruto bergetar manakala ia mendapati sang raven sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Ka..kapan kau datang", ia bertanya ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menangkup wajah tan itu kekedua telapak tangannya. Memperhatikan dengan intens setiap lekuk di wajah sang istri. Sedikit pucat dengan mata sembab. Sasuke yakin jika istrinya itu semalaman telah menangis.

Ia mengecup kelopak kecoklatan itu perlahan. Menghayati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan kepada sang blonde.

"Gomenne Naru. Gomen ", Sasuke berbisik lirih.

Lengan berbalut kemeja putih itu memeluk tubuh Naruto begitu erat. Sasuke tak ingin lagi melihat keadaan wanitanya yang sekacau ini. Hatinya remuk. Ia merasa amat sangat bersalah pada gadis musim panasnya itu.

Sasuke merasakan basah di bahu kirinya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar pelan dengan nafas yang naik turun. Sasuke tau wanitanya itu tengah menangis, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Gomenne Naruto",

Hanya kalimat itu yang terus Sasuke rapalkan. Semakin ia meminta maaf semakin ia merasakan sang blonde terisak hebat.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke benar-benar merasa sebagai suami yang tak berguna karena sudah membuat istrinya itu menangis.

Dilain tempat, Sosok pemuda berkuncir tengah menatap adegan diantara kedua suami istri itu dari balik tirai jendela. Onixnya menatap tajam kearah pemuda raven yang tengah memeluk gadis bersurai blonde di bangku taman.

Tangannya terkepal erat. Itachi baru saja tiba setelah kembali dari jamuan makan siang dari kolega bisnisnya. Sulung Uchiha itu bermaksud untuk menemui sang blonde, bahkan Itachi sampai mampir membelikan sebuket bunga mawar merah untuknya.

Tapi sayangnya niatannya itu harus urung detik itu juga saat ia mendapti sang blonde tengah berpelukan dengan ototounya tercinta.

Sesak.

Dada Itachi terasa sesak seperti kekurangan oksigen. Ia mencengkram dadanya sendiri, entah mengapa melihat Naruto bersama Sasuke dadanya bisa sesesak itu.

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera pergi setelah sebelumnya membuang buket bunga itu ketempat sampah.

Itachi berjalan menuju mobil silvernya dengan langkah cepat.

Setelah duduk didepan kemudi, ia merasa emosinya meluap begitu saja.

"Kuso!", geramnya kesal sambil menggebrak kemudi mobil berbalut kulit asli itu keras.

Onixnya berkilat tajam. Amarah yang sangat berkobar didalam hatinya. Kepalanya panas dan tak bisa digunakan untuk berfikir jernih. Itachi benar2 merasakan sesak yang luar biasa dihatinya.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Naruto...",

TBC?

RnR.


	8. Chapter 8

(Cuap-cuap saya: hy, minna-san! Apa kabar? Semoga kalian semua baik dan tetep semangat baca karya abal ku ini ya.. ^^. Uhn satu lagi aku mau memberi tahu, faktanya sasunaru itu sudah melakukan malam pertamanya saat dikediaman Hasirama. Tapi maaf beribu maaf adegan itu aku hilangkan sejak awal. Karena publish pertama cerita ini di grup fb SN dan disitu aku diminta untuk tdk menaikkan rate maka dr itu cerita ini sudah sgt terlanjut safe, bagi yg meminta rate M diriku memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, maybe di lain cerita. I'm promise. )

Sudah sejak subuh tadi sang nyonya Uchiha itu sudah sibuk didapur dengan berbagai macam buah dan sayur. Tangan trampilnya dengan cekatan memotong2 buah apel menjadi bentuk kelinci2 yang manis. Karena sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri sejak kecil, memasak bukan lagi menjadi hal yang sulit baginya. Meski pun demikian Kurenai dan Asuma sbg staff rumah tangga tentu masih berusaha melarang nyonya rumah-nya itu untuk memasak sendiri.

"Naruto-sama, saya mohon serahkan urusan dapur kepada saya saja, anda bisa terluka nantinya", pinta Kurenai memohon, wanita itu menatap dengan cemas nyonya rumahnya yang tengah asik memanggang sepotong daging di atas kompor.

"Tenanglah, Kurenai-san. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Lagipula ini tidak akan menjadi istimewa jika kau yang memasaknya",

Lagi2 Kurenai hanya bisa pasrah, Naruto terlalu keras kepala dan ia tak berani untuk melawan kehendak nona mudanya. Jantungnya selalu siap meloncat keluar saat gadis blonde itu hampir menjatuhkan panci ataupun terpeleset genangan air. Demi Tuhan ia tak mau jika sampai nona mudanya itu kenapa2.

Setelah setengah jam berkutat didapur, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan semua menu sarapannya dengan sukses. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sepinggan menu sarapan buatan tangannya sendiri.

Naruto berjalan sepelan mungkin berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan sesosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur diranjangnya.

Bibir plum Naruto tersenyum manis. Ia mengamati pemuda yang tengah mendengkur halus dibalik selimut. Iris shapire nya menatap penuh sayang kepadanya. Perlahan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengelus pipi pucat milik sang raven.

"Sasuke-san bangunlah...", ujar Naruto lembut, ia sedikit menggoyangkan bahu bidang Sasuke.

"Sarapan sudah siap, bangunlah...", tambahnya.

Kelopak pucat itu mulai terbuka. Sasuke menggeliatkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang hangat. Iris onixnya menatap kearah istrinya yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ohayou, baby. Kau bangun pagi sekali", lengan kekar Sasuke mengalung pada pinggang langsing sang istri, membuat Naruto jadi malu bukan kepalang.

"Gomenne.., tapi aku membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasuke-san...",

"Kau apa?",

"Membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasuke-san",

Dahi Sasuke berkerut heran. Sarapan? Bukankah yang biasanya memasak adalah asisten dapurnya tapi kenapa istrinya yang harus memasak kali ini.

"Apa kau dipaksa memasak Naru?", tanya Sasuke yang berhasil membuat istrinya sweatdrop seketika.

"Aku membuatkannya untukmu... Dan aku tak dipaksa, Sasuke-san", bibir plum Naruto mengerucut kesal. Gadis blonde itu tak menyangka jika suaminya itu tidak paham dengan maksud baiknya. "Kalau kau tak mau biar ku buang saja", tukasnya sambil beranjak berdiri. Tapi tangan pucat Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang tidak mau bukan. Kemarikan sarapannya",

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal kemudian segera menghidangkan sarapan buatannya pada meja kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk sarapan ditempat tidur. Sepiring sandwich salmon panggang dengan saus wijen dan telur setengah matang juga segelas susu hangat. Terlihat sempurna meski sedikit gosong disana-sini.

Naruto menatap cemas saat suaminya itu mulai melahap potongan pertamanya. Wajah datar Sasuke membuatnya sedikit kesusahan dalam mengartikan perasaan sang raven. Oh ayolah Naruto benar2 penasaran bagaimana tanggapan sang raven tentang masakannya.

"Enak kah?", iris shapirenya bergerak cemas. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya saking penasarannya.

"Not bad. Aku suka,baby", puji Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Sasuke menyukai masakannya. Dan itu cukup bisa membuat Naruto tertawa dengan riangnya.

"Yatta!", serunya kegirangan...

Naruto memang berinisiatif untuk membuatkan suaminya itu sarapan. Setidaknya ia ingin sekali agar suaminya itu bisa mencicipi masakan buatan tangannya sendiri sesekali.

Semalam Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan berkali-kali pemuda raven itu meminta maaf pada Naruto, membuat sang blonde jadi malu sendiri. Setelah mengetahui kebenarannya. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah pada Sasuke dan juga Hinata. Ia tak tau jika alasan suaminya begitu dekat dengan Hinata tak lain karena iba melihat fisik si gadis lavender yang lemah. Naruto jadi merasa bodoh karena termakan cemburu tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari suaminya terlebih dahulu.

Karena itu lah sebagai balasan atas rasa bersalahnya ia pun berinisiatif untuk memasakkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Dan untungnya pemuda raven itu menyukai masakannya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini, Sasuke tidak kembali ke Amerika. Pemuda raven itu hanya mengurusi keperluan kantornya di Jepang saja. Meski selalu pulang larut, setidaknya Naruto masih bersyukur karena bisa melihat wajah suaminya itu langsung.

Tapi..., Naruto sedikit merasa aneh karena Itachi-nii sama sekali tak nampak. Beberapa kali ia mengirim email atau pun menelponnya nomornya selalu tak aktif. Sementara Sarada-chan juga sudah kembali ke Inggris. Sejujurnya Naruto ingin sekali bertanya menganai Itachi-nii kepada Suaminya itu. Tapi entah kenapa tiap Naruto mengucapkan nama si sulung Uchiha, Sasuke selalu memasang wajah tak suka. Membuat Naruto jadi mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, setelah mengantar suaminya berangkat kerja. Naruto memilih untuk berada ditaman meski hanya untuk sekedar membaca buku. Angin sejuk dibawah rindang pepohonan memang bisa merilekskan tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa akhir2 ini Naruto merasa badannya lemas dan ia sering sekali merasa mual. Sepertinya asam lambungnya naik lagi. Jika sudah seperti itu, Naruto hanya akan meminta obat maag pada Kurenai-san dan tentunya meminta pengurus dapur itu untuk tutup mulut tentang sakitnya.

Naruto merasa sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara bel dikejauhan dari pintu utama. Jarang ada orang yang datang berkunjung pada hari-hari biasa bahkan mungkin tak ada. Hanya keluarga dekat dan pemilik undangan saja lah yang biasanya bisa masuk bebas.

Beberapa saat kemudian nampak Asuma berjalan mendekati sang blonde. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat kepada nona mudanya itu.

"Nona Hyuuga data berkunjung, Naruto-san. Saya mengantarnya ke ruang tamu",

Sesaat Naruto hanya menatap pria berkumis itu, pemahaman awalnya berubah menjadi ketidakpercayaan.

Hyuuga.. Hinata Hyuuga ada disini? Tidak mungkin.

"Bu..bukankah Sasuke sedang pergi. Aku tidak akan menemuinya, katakan padanya suami ku tidak ada dirumah saat ini",

Penolakan yang sedikit dipenuhi kecemburuan itu begitu jelas terdengar. Naruto tersadar Asuma masih menunggu keputusannya, ekspresi pria itu sedikit kaget.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menurunkan amarahnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat benci akan kehadiran hyuuga dirumahnya. Oh jangan sampai suaminya tau jika Naruto adalah Istri pencemburu.

"Gomenne, Asuma-san", setelah mengumpulkan ketenangannya Naruto segera melangkah meninggalkan bangkunya. "Bisakah kau meminta Kurenai-san membawakan teh dan kue untuk kami? Aku akan menemuinya segera",

Hinta duduk disofa bersandaran tinggi, gaun ungu muda dari satin membalut tubuhnya dan menonjolkan sisi feminimnya begitu kuat. Begitu melihat kedatangan sang blonde, senyum anggunnya terlukis di wajah putihnya.

"Aku datang berkunjung, kurasa kita belum saling kenal. Gomenne tidak memberitahukan dulu jika aku akan datang", suara lembut nan merdu itu lagi2 menggelitik telinga.

Naruto menelan ludah seakan batu yang tengah ditelannya.

"Tak apa..., aku senang kau sudi mampir kesini", jawab Naruto berusaha ramah, sedangkan yang benar2 ia inginkan adalah lari dan menjerit.

Iris lavender itu menyipit saat mengamati sekelilingnya. Naruto bisa menangkap raut mencemooh dari Hinata. Matanya menatap rok dan sweeter putih yang Naruto kenakan dengan senyuman aneh.

"Aneh sekali, mengetahui betapa beberapa hal bisa berubah",

Hinata melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk sambil menyilakan kaki.

"Sungguh Ironis bukan. Sangat-sangat Ironis", ia tertawa kasar.

"Apa maksudmu Hyuuga-san?", Naruto berkata pelan.

Iris lavender itu berkilat-kilat. Namun seulas senyum yang teduh tercetak di bibir merah hati Hinata. Membuat tampilan gadis cantik itu begitu kontras.

"Tidak ada", kepala bersurai hitam itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya bercerita tentang gadis pengganggu yang tak diinginkan",

DEG.

Jantung Naruto berdenyut nyeri. Entah kenapa ucapan absur gadis brunette itu seakan mencekik lehernya. Ia tak mampu membalas ataupun berkata-kata. Hanya diam sambil meremas rok denim yang dipakainya itu.

"Aku benar2 senang bisa mengenalmu Naruto-chan. Ku harap kita bisa berteman akrab nee",

Naruto berpaling, ia berkata dengan suara kaku. "Aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu, Hinata-san",

Gadis lavender itu berjalan mendekati sang blonde. Tangan halusnya menjabat tangan Naruto, menggenggam telapak kecoklatan itu erat.

"Aku ingin sekali tahu, Naru-chan. Apa kau menyukai kehidupan pernikahan?. Apakah Sukee memenuhi setiap malam yang belum pernah kau miliki?", Suara Hinta menjadi rendah dan dekat. Matanya menatap tubuh Naruto dengan sorot mengejek. "Aku harus memberitahumu bahwa kau tidak terlihat bahagia, mia cara",

Iris shapire itu membulat menahan amarah. Ia ingin sekali jika bisa menendang keluar peri palsu dihadapannya itu. Terus menerus diam saat dicemooh seseorang yang kau anggap rival tentu menyakitkan.

Naruto tak menduga akan ada pertemuan satu lawan satu seperti ini, atau terjadi disini- dikediamannya bersama Sasuke.

Ia bersyukur karena Suaminya tidak akan kembali sampai larut malam. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Hinata bertemu dengan suaminya saat ini juga.

Kepedihan itu mulai muncul lagi dalam dirinya. Bagaimanapun Naruto sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan tentang suaminya dan Hinata. Karena Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Dan juga karena Naruto sangat percaya kepada suaminya.

Tapi ekspresi penuh kemenangan di mata Hinata telah mengatakan bahwa gadis brunette itu adalah segala-galanya bagi Sasuke dan sang blonde bukanlah tandingannya.

Bahwa Hinata lebih mengenal suaminya itu luar dalam, mengetahui segela sesuatu yang bahkan Naruto belum tahu.

Naruto sedikit merasa lega ketika Kurenai-san datang dengan beberapa orang pelayan mengikutinya sambil mendorong troli penuh pastry dan seteko teh.

"Ohh ya Tuhan. Lezat sekali. Aku sungguh dimanjakan hari ini, Naru-chan", tawa Hinata kembali terdengar merdu. Gadis brunette itu menyesap teh jasmine dicangkirnya dengan nikmat.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menceritakan semua tentang aku. Benar kan Naru-chan", desahnya tertahan. "Dan sekarang giliran kau menunjukkan kepadaku tentang dunia mu", Hinata dengan hati-hati menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan serbet linen berwarna baby pink itu.

Sekilas senyuman mengembang dibibirnya.

"Jadi- Tur berkeliling, tolong", ia berhenti sejenak sebelum menambahkan. "Dan tentunya termasuk kamar tidur"

.

.

.

.

Naruto menyaksikan Asuma menutup pintu besar itu dan nyaris lega saat mendengar deru suara mobil yang kian menjauh. Membawa pergi tamu yang tak diinginkan sang blonde.

Naruto merasa sangat tercabik-cabik, secara mental dan emosional.

Setelah pamitan untuk tidur sebentar kepada Asuma, Naruto segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia menatap sendu kearah bed seukuran king size berbalut sprei putih polos favorit suaminya itu.

Ia kira, dia lah orang pertama yang mengetahui hal kecil kesukaan Sasuke tsb...

Dia kira hanya dia yang tahu. Tapi... Gadis brunette itu berhasil mematahkan keyakinannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya, tapi rasanya tetap saja berbeda. Naruto merasa Hinata masih tetap disana. Mengamati segala sesuatu dengan cermat bahkan termasuk almari pakaiannya, tempat dimana iris lavender itu menatap lembut jajaran jas dan kemeja Sasuke. Membuat sang blonde menggeram tak suka.

"Kau pasti sering kesepian karena Suke sering bertugas ke LN, bukan?",

Naruto ingin menjerit, saat Hinata dengan lancang menduduki singgasananya dan Sasuke. Menepuk halus sprei sutera itu lalu berkomentar, "dia masih suka aroma mint, ehh", kemudian tersenyum.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk membalas uraian Hinata dengan senyuman. Ia merasa akan percuma jika membalasnya dengan perkataan. Karena gadis itu akan selalu bisa membalas ucapannya balik.

Naruto sedikit bersyukur saat Hinata akhirnya berpamitan pulang setelah puas melihat-lihat isi kamarnya.

Dan sepeninggalan peri palsu itu, naruto merasa amat mual dan pusing.

Ia hampir memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya diwastafel. Naruto tak menyangka jika tekanan mental bisa begini berefek pada kesehatannya.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya lemas ke kursi malas. Naruto hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk bantal.

"Sasukee... Ittai nee...",

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis bersurai panjang itu duduk dengan tenang di kursi belakang mobil pribadi miliknya. Iris mata sewarna lavender itu menatap nyalang ke arah luar. Seukir senyum miring terpasang di bibir tipisnya.

Hatinya tengah bergemuruh. Bersorak sorai penuh kemenangan. Pandangan kecewa dari sang blonde tadi mengakhiri jamuan tiba-tiba nya di kediaman Uchiha. Cukup puas sudah membuat wanita itu berpikir keras.

Tangan putih Hinata menyentuh kearah bekas jahitan didadanya yang tertutup gaun.

"Aku tak akan kalah begitu saja", Hinata bergumam dengan suara sepelan yang ia bisa, mencoba meyakinkan dan membangun kembali kepercayaan dirinya.

Pikiran Hinata melayang kearah sosok dirinya dulu...

Ya,Sedari kecil putri tunggal keluarga konglomerat Hyuuga itu sudah divonis memiliki jantung yang lemah.

Fisik yang ringkih membuat hari-harinya hanya dihabiskan diatas tempat tidur saja.

Kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya-Neji- selalu melarangnya melakukan ini itu dengan alasan kesehatan Hinata.

Gadis itu selama hidupnya tak pernah pergi jauh dari kamarnya, dan home schooling adalah pilihan yang harus diterima Hinata untuk menuntut ilmu.

Bosan memang, rutinitasnya hanya bergelut dikamar dengan berbagai obat yang harus diminumnya setiap hari.

Terasa Pahit, dan Hinata tak menyukainya.

Sebagai gadis kecil tentunya Hinata ingin sekali bisa bermain diluar bersama teman-teman yang belum pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. Tapi fisiknya yang lemah membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Malam natal saat usianya 5 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata berkenalan dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Umur mereka yang hanya terpaut 1 tahun, membuat kedua bocah itu menjadi lebih cepat akrab. Sejak itulah Hinata menganggap Uchiha Sasuke sebagai mataharinya.

Hidup Hinata yang dahulu begitu membosankan menjadi berwarna semenjak mengenal bungsu Uchiha itu. Setiap akhir pekan, Sasuke dan kakaknya akn berkunjung untuk bermain bersamanya. Hinata benar2 merasa bahagia dan itu berimbas pula pada kondisi kesehatan Hinata yang mulai ada kemajuan.

Menginjak remaja, Hinata tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik kebanggan keluarganya dan Sasuke pun juga tumbuh tampan dan rupawan.

Persahabatan mereka masih tetap terjaga sampai sekarang, meski sejujurnya Hinata mulai menaruh hati pada sang Uchiha. Diam-diam Hinata suka membayangkan bagaimana kelak hubungannya dengan Sasuke, bisa menjadi mempelai sang raven di pelaminan adalah satu-satunya mimpi Hinata.

Apapun akan dilakukannya agar bisa memiliki sang raven.

Hingga akhirnya, di usia yang ke 17 Hinata memutuskan untuk menjalani operasi bedah yang hanya memiliki persentase keberhasilan yang kecil. Ia berusaha keras meyakinkan keluarganya jika ia pasti bisa menjalani itu semua.

Hinata ingin menjadi istri yang sempurna bagi sang Uchiha, mati pun ia rela bertaruh untuk segalanya.

Demi Sasuke! Ini semua demi Sasuke...

Setelah hampir 8 tahun menetap di Kanada untuk melanjutkan penelitian mengenai operasinya.. Kini Hinata bisa bernafas lega. Operasinya berhasil, dan ia sudah dinyatakan sembuh. Meski tetap saja Hinata tidak boleh melakukan hal yang berat-berat dulu, tapi itu bukan masalah... Sekarang ia bisa dengan percaya diri bersanding dengan mataharinya itu.

Kebahagiaan yang Hinata rasakan itu kiranya hanya bertahan sementara.

Saat pesta ulang tahun dan perayaan keberhasilan operasinya itulah sang gadis Hyuuga mengetahui sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan.

Sasuke Uchiha telah menikah.

Hati Hinata remuk tak bersisa.. Rasanya sakit seperti ribuan duri menancap dan mengoyak perasaannya tanpa ampun. Usahanya menantang maut sia-sia. Semua impiannya terbakar detik itu juga.

Sasuke-nya telah menikah. Pemuda dambaannya itu sudah dimiliki wanita lain.

Membayangkannya saja Hinata ingin sekali membunuh istri pujaannya itu. Ya, jika saja wanita jalang itu bukanlah cucu dari Hasirama Senju mungkin saat itu juga Hinata sudah menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk melenyapkan wanita itu selama-lamanya.

Tidak!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Hinata menjerit seperti orang gila. Ia memecahkan semua kaca atau apapun yang dilihatnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena tak mengetahui berita pernikahan Sasuke dari awal.

Sasuke adalah miliknya. Pemuda itu hanyalah milik Hinata Hyuuga dan jika Hinata tak bisa memilikinya maka orang lain pun tak bisa.

Hinata bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa dia akn membawa kembali Uchiha Sasuke ke pelukannya. Hinatalah yang lebih pantas menjadi mempelai wanitanya. Ia bersumpah akan melenyapkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya

Ya, Sasuke adalah milikku.., desis Hinata tajam.

Tangan putihnya meremas foto 3R bergambar pernikahan Sasuke dan gadis bersurai blonde itu dengan penuh amarah. Ia mengambil sebuah pemantik api . Menyalakannya lalu menyulutnya kearah foto tadi.

Bibir sensualnya tersenyum miring menatap foto yang perlahan mulai hangus terbakar. Miris. Ya, pernikahan Sasuke dengan wanita jalang itu akan berakhir seperti foto ini. Hangus dan terbakar.

Lalu, Hinata akan mendapatkan Sasukenya kembali. Itu pasti!.

TBC. Mind to RnR

Gomenne ya kok seperti Hinata sedang curcol :D wkwk :D

Minna ada yg suka KnB? OOT sekali saya nih -_-

Sankyuu 3


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi nampak menegak gelas wine kesepuluhnya malam itu. Wajah tampannya tampak kacau dan sedikit memerah. Pengaruh alkohol sedikit banyak telah mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya. Dentuman music terdengar membahana disepanjang ruangan gelap tsb, lampu leser warna-warni menyorot ke berbagai arah. Kepulan asap rokok dan bau alkohol membaur menjadi satu di tempat yang disebut sebagai klub malam itu.

Kata orang, klub malam adalah surganya dunia. Tempat dimana kau bisa membuang segala masalah mu bahkan mengganti jati diri mu semaumu. Yang ada hanya berdansa, atau hanya sekedar mabuk ditemani oleh nona-nona cantik dengan bodi aduhai.

Dan itulah yang tengah dilakukan oleh si sulung Uchiha. Pergi ke Milan, mabuk dan berkencan dengan berbagai wanita. Itachi benar-benar ingin kembali ke kehidupannya dulu. Kehidupan yang bebas dan bahagia.

Ini sudah sebulan ia pergi dari Jepang, entah sudah berapa puluh juta yang dihamburkannya untuk berpesta. Itachi tak peduli, toh uangnya masih sangat-sangat berlimpah. Dan dengan uang ia bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Ya, minuman yang nikmat dan malam yang panas.

Seharusnya Itachi menikmatinya. Tetapi bayangan akan sang blonde terus saja menghantui pikirannya. Membuatnya frustasi dan tak bisa bebas menikmati hiburannya.

Wanita yang bagaimana pun bisa dengan mudah Itachi dapatkan. Bahkan jika dilihat para wanita itu lah yang justru mendatangi Itachi dengan sukarela. Tapi pemuda Uchiha tersebut sudah benar-benar kehilangan selera.

Yang ada diotaknya hanya Naruto, Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Demi Kami-sama, Itachi benar-benar tak bisa sepaham dengan perasaannya. Ia merasa hatinya sudah mengkhianati kewarasannya.

Bagaimana bisa Seorang playboy kelas kakap seperti Itachi malah jatuh cinta kepada istri dari ototounya sendiri. Ia bisa mendapatkan semua wanita, tapi kenapa justru hatinya jatuh pada wanita yang notabene adalah keluarganya. Fuckin hell ! Itachi benar-benar serasa di Neraka

Aku benar-benar sudah gila, desahnya frustasi.

Pemuda pemilik tanda lahir unik tersebut mulai menyalakan smart phonenya yang dari sebulan lalu sengaja di non aktifkan.

Perlahan deretan e-mail dan telpon tak terjawab terpampang pada layar touchscreen tersebut. Beberapa dari koleganya, Sarada, dan juga... Naruto.

Onix sewarna langit malam itu menatap teduh kemudian tangan pucatnya bergerak menyentuh deretan angka disana. Menunggu sesaat sebelum panggilannya terhubung..

"Bisakah kau pesankan aku tiket untuk besok? Ya,, aku ingin pulang ke Jepang segera",

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Tubuh tannya terbalut dres satin berwarna Hitam dengan hiasan batu2 berwarna shapire di potongan lehernya. Surai keemasannya di ikat keatas dengan hiasan permata.

Hari ini terasa sangat special baginya.. Karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk berpenampilan seistimewa harinya. Ia merapikan Concealer yang dipakainya di bawah mata. Kantung matanya mulai menebal seiring dengan kepenatannya.

Beruntung sapuan make up dapat menghilangkannya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Perutnya lagi-lagi melilit..., entah mengapa sekarang maagh nya jadi lebih sering kambuh. Membuatnya sulit makan dan terus-terusan muntah. Naruto sudah mengkonsumsi berbagaiobat tapi maagh nya selalu datang dan menghilang.

Aku mungkin terlalu stress, ia mendesah pasrah kemudian menelan beberapa pil dan segera berkemas.

Naruto harus meninggalkan segala kepenatannya itu untuk hari ini. Terus-terusan memikirkan tentang gadis brunette itu bisa membuatnya hampir gila dan mengganggu kesehatan tentunya. Naruto tak ingin Asuma semakin khawatir dan akhirnya malah mengadukan semuanya kepada sang suami.

Ya, kedatangan Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah rahasia. Naruto sudah menyuruh seluruh pelayan untuk tutup mulut. Ia tak mau Sasuke tahu tentang kunjungan tak menyenangkan dari nona Hyuuga itu tempo hari.

Meski pun dampaknya bisa terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke, Naruto tetap saja mengelak. Suami mana yang tak khawatir menjumpai istrinya terlihat strees dengan kantung mata yang menghitam setiap harinya. Jelas saja Sasuke selalu mendesak untuk pergi ke dokter, namun sang blonde selalu menemukan cara untuk mengelak.

Hari ini..., Sasuke mengajaknya dinner. Suaminya itu merancang makan malam romantis berdua di sebuah restoran di tengah kota. Sasuke beranggapan mungkin dengan sedikit penyegaran istrinya itu bisa kembali secerah yang dulu.

Dan Tentu Naruto amat bahagia mengingat jadwal suaminya yang padat namun masih meluangkan waktu untuknya. Kebahagiaan apa lagi yang bisa menandingi ini semua.

Kebahagiaan yang sempurna.

Terlebih kakak ipar kesayangannya-Itachi- baru saja bisa dihubungi kemarin lusa. Naruto bahkan sudah memesan teh paling mahal untuk menjamu kakak iparnya itu sesuai dengan janjinya dulu.

Kini ia merasa keluarganya telah sempurna..

Sepanjang perjalanan tangan mereka saling bergenggaman satu sama lain. Naruto terus saja mengembangkan senyuman menawannya sedari tadi. Rasa bahagia tengah mendominasi pikirannya. Membuat Naruto sesaat terlupa akan masalahnya.

Terlebih pemandangan romantis di restoran itu menambah mood sang blonde menjadi sangat bagus. Cahaya lilin yang temaram, musik klasik yang mengalun lembut juga suasana yang mendukung membuat dinner kali ini benar2 sempurna.

Naruto meremas tangannya gugup. Ia sangat jarang memiliki kesempatan makan malam romatis ditempat special seperti ini bersama suaminya. Gugup? Tentu saja. Wanita mana yang tak gugup jika berkencan dengan Uchiha?!.

Makanan-makanan mewah mulai terhidang di meja. Nafsu makan Naruto mulai membaik, mencium aroma dari kepiting lada hitamnya membuat perut Naruto berontak manja minta diisi. Hal yang sangat bagus bukan mengingat ia hanya bisa mengkonsumsi makanan tertentu saja agar ia tak mual.

"Drrtttt... Drrrttt..."

Smartphone Sasuke berdering nyaring. Pemuda bersurai raven itu menatap layar tersebut datar. Tak seperti biasanya Sasuke memilih mengabaikan sambungan telponnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya heran sambil menyantap hidangannya.

Sekali lagi smart phone itu berdering, onix Sasuke berputar malas. Ia mengacuhkan telponnya dan memilih untuk makan. Namun telpon itu tak kunjung berhenti berdering.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Sepertinya penting...", tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke hanya diam seperti tengah berpikir. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk pelan lalu memencet tombol dial di smartphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa menelfon malam-malam begini?",

Suara disebrang sana samar-samar terdengar panik oleh Naruto.

Gadis tan itu semakin heran mana kala suaminya itu berekspresi yang sama. Ia hanya bisa diam dan mengamati saja.

"Di rumah sakit mana? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Jaa...",

Sambungan itu terputus namun Sasuke tetap diam mengamati ujung sepatu mengkilapnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum berucap, "gomenne Naru. Bisa kau menunggu? Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit saat ini juga",

"Eh, kenapa? Siapa yang sakit, Sasuke?",

Pemuda onix itu hanya diam tak mengindahkan ucapan sang blonde. Bibir pucatnya terkatup rapat. Rasanya sungguh berat baginya untuk berkata selanjutnya.

"Hinata... Dia masuk rumah sakit. Barusan Paman Hiashi yang menelfon, beliau meminta ku untuk segera kesana",

Iris shapire Naruto membulat, ia merasa perutnya tegang...

"Be..begitukah? A..Apa boleh.. Buat nee", suara Naruto bergetar. Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Pergilah. Aku... Akn menunggu mu", cicitnya berusaha nampak tegar.

Sasuke memandang istrinya itu penuh penyesalan. Ia merasa bersalah karena harus mengecewakan istrinya di acara yang ia buat sendiri. Hanya saja ia tak bisa mengabaikan Hinata begitu saja...

"Jika kau merasa capek, telponlah Asuma agar menjemputmu. Aku pergi dulu, Naru. Gomenne",

Sosok pemuda itu perlahan mulai menghilang dikejauhan meninggalkan sang blonde yang tengah termangu di kursinya...

Mata yang tadinya ceria itu kini meredup. "Aku akan menunggumu",

Ucapannya itu terus terngiang dikepalanya.

Ia Merasa sangat bodoh bersikap sok tegar didepan suaminya sehingga membuat Sasuke justru pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Sakit sekali hati Naruto saat ini. Dihari istimewanya yang berjalan lancar awalnya kini berubah bencana.

Ia menatap ke piring-piring berisi makanan yang belum tersentuh itu. Bahkan mereka belum makan hidangan utamanya tapi... Semua ini sudah harus berakhir...

Hatinya sakit.

Sakit sekali! Tak terasa tetesan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya. Ia terisak pelan, mencoba menahan suara dan sakit hatinya.

"Baka! Kau benar-benar Teme Sasuke! Hidoii-", isaknya lirih.

Tiba2 perutnya terasa melilit... Rasa sakitnya lebih parah dari yang biasa ia rasakan. Naruto sampai harus menekukkan tubuhnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berjalan keluar restoran. Iris shapirenya bergerak gelisah mencari tempat untuknya duduk.

Ia sudah menghubungi orang rumah untuk segera menjemputnya. Rasa sakit yang teramat ini benar2 hampir membuatnya pingsan.

"Ittai.. Ittai.. Hikz.. Sasuke.. Ittaii..",

Bibir plum yang kini memucat itu terisak pelan.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa maagh bisa sesakit ini. Belum pernah ia merasakan sakit yang seluar biasa ini. Sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa agar jemputannya segera datang. Mantelnya tertinggal di mobil Sasuke, tentu saja hawa dingin menerpanya tanpa ampun. Membuat tubuh kesakitan itu menggigil hebat.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Naruto merasa sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan pingsan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Iris shapire nya menangkap sosok pemuda yang tengah berlari panik kearahnya.

Pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh Naruto sambil menepuk halus pipi pucat nya.

"Naruto! Hei, bangunlah! Kau tak apa", nada khawatir jelas terdengar disuaranya yang bergetar.

Kelopak pucat itu terbuka. Naruto bisa melihat meski samar bahwa Itachi lah yang ada disana. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya yang melemah.

"Itachi-nii..., kau da...",

Dan belum sempat Naruto selesai berucap, rasa sakit teramat diperutnya merengut kesadarannya secara paksa. Tubuh lemasnya terjatuh kepelukan Itachi.

"Sial! Kau kenapa Naru! Sadarlah! Kita kerumah sakit sekarang juga",

Itachi mulai menggendong tubuh Naru ala bridal style. Otak jeniusnya tak bisa berpikir saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah untuk segera membawa sang blonde ke rumah sakit.

Pertemuan pertama untuk kesekian lamanya dengan si blonde malah tragis begini. Ia sedikit bersyukur, malam itu berkendara ke kediaman adiknya. Meski awalnya harus menelan pil pahit karena tau Naruto tengah berkencan ria dengan Sasuke.., Tapi kini.. Itachi lah yang ada disisi Naruto disaat kondisi gadis itu melemah.

Itachi sedikit berlari menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir di depan restoran. Ia membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dengan cepat lalu segera membaringkan tubuh lemah itu disana.

"Bertahanlah Naru. Kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang..",

Onix Itachi menatap cemas, Wajah naruto semakin memucat, tubuhnya pun dingin. Dan satu lagi ekspresinya benar-benar kesakitan. Tiba-tiba onixnya menangkap aliran merah di kaki sang blonde. Matanya membulat sempurna. Itachi menyingkap sedikit gaun hitam milik Naruto dan kini ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas aliran darah merembes dari arah selakangan sang blonde.

"Ya tuhan.., Naruto .. Kau..",

.

.

.

"Jika saja anda terlambat membawa Naruto-san ke rumah sakit sepuluh menit saja, bisa dipastikan janin dirahimnya sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi. Sebaiknya pastikan Naruto-san tidak terbebani secara mental dan emosional, kandungannya bisa dalam bahaya",

Ucapan dari dokter yang menangani sang blonde itu masih terngiang dengan jelas di benak Itachi. Pemuda berkuncir itu menatap sendu wajah pucat gadis tan yang tengah terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit itu. Selang infus menacap di nadinya dalam.

Itachi menggenggam tangan yang mendingin itu lembut. Hatinya masih kacau, tapi jika melihat bagaimana nasib sang blonde kini.. Itachi benar-benar tak sampai hati.

"Kau ingin sesuatu Naru?", ia bertanya lembut sementara sang blonde hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng perlahan.

Itachi mengusap surai keemasan itu lembut., ia bisa melihat mata sembab Naruto yang masih belum juga berhenti menangis.

Sejak diberitahukan kondisi yang sebenarnya oleh sang dokter, wajah tegang dan ketakutan saja yang terlihat dari Naruto. Ia terus saja menangis, memaki dirinya sambil terus meminta maaf pada calon anaknya itu.

Naruto tak pernah tau jika dirinya hamil.., kepenatan yang ditimbulkan Hinata dulu membuatnya bahkan tak lagi menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya.

Iris sebiru lautan itu sesekali menatap kosong; Naruto begitu merasa bersalah telah lalai terhadap kehamilannya sendiri. Ia bahkan meminum obat maagh bahkan obat penenang secara rutin. Ya Tuhan demi apapun jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya kelak; Naruto bersumpah akan menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada percakapan yang berarti diruangan serba putih tersebut. Yang tinggal Hanya keheningan.

Itachi memang sengaja memberikan waktu untuk sang blonde sendirian. Pemuda Uchiha itu sangat mengerti beban apa yang tengah dipikul Naruto.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia berpamitan untuk keluar membeli kopi sementara Naruto tengah menjalani pemeriksaan. Itachi menghempaskan tubuh atletisnya keatas bangku ruang tunggu. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat percakapannya dahulu dengan sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku.

Jika saja ia tak menuruti egonya jika saja ia menyetujui hal konyol yang ayahnya katakan.. Mungkin Naruto tak akan seperti ini...Mungkin gadis itu bisa tersenyum jauh lebih bahagia dari ini..

"Aku bodoh sekali...", bergumam tak jelas, pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Gadis kesayangannya itu hampir saja mengalami keguguran. Jika saja Itachi tak segera membawanya ke rumah sakit mungkin calon keponakannya itu tak akan pernah sempat terlahir kedunia.

Matanya memanas.., Ia merasa amat sangat bersalah. Dokter yang menangani Naruto berkata jika gadis tersebut terlalu banyak pikiran. Stress memang musuh utama diawal kehamilan bagi ibu muda seperti Naruto. Tapi apa pemicu stressnya sampai saat ini ia pun tak tau.

Menyesali kebodohannya yang malah lari ke Milan untuk hura-hura dan tak memperdulikan sang blonde. Itachi tak tau apa yang telah terjadi.., ia hanya mengerti jika Naruto... Gadis itu Sudah bahagia bersama suaminya.

Dan hal itu Membuat hati Itachi panas.

Kantung mata Naruto memang terlihat menebal.., gadis itu pasti kesulitan tidur akhir-akhir ini. Itachi sangat yakin jika ototounya yang dingin itu tak akan pernah menyadari perubahan Naruto.

Pikiran Itachi melayang kemana-mana..., otak jeniusnya serasa mati rasa. Ia tak mampu berpikir jernih saat ini. Beberapa kali nampak ia meninju tembok dengan amarah tertumpuk.

Jika diurut dari awal masa perjodohan. Harusnya Itachilah yang menikahi cucu Hasiram Senju dan bukan Sasuke yang notabene anak kedua. Tapi Sayangnya Itachi menolak terang-terangan semuanya, kehidupan bebasnya masih terasa menggiurkan dimatanya kala itu. Dan walhasil.., Sasuke lah yang menggantikan posisinya...

Kini Itachi sangat menyesalinya..., menyesali apa yang dulu sudah ia lepaskan ..

Tapi saat ini Itachi tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar menyesali hal yang telah berlalu. Gadis kesayangannya itu membutuhkan uluran tangan darinya. Membutuhkan teman untuk menjaga rahasianya. Dan Itachi sudah bersumpah kali ini ia akn menjaga sang blonde bagaimana pun caranya.

Naruto telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama dirinya di Milan waktu itu. Dugaan Itachi sedikit tapat saat tau Hinatalah otak dari semua ini. Demi Tuhan, Itachi benar-benar tak menyangka jika gadis anggun pemalu itu bisa berbuat seperti itu.., Hinata yang ia kenal dulu bukan gadis arogan yang menghalalkan segala cara.

_**Cinta bisa merubah segalanya huh**_, desisnya mencemooh.

Itachi menghampiri kamar rawat Naruto setelah para perawat mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia tersenyum lembut begitu melihat sang blonde tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Rasa lega sedikit terasa dihati Itachi.

Ia mengusap lembut pipi chubby yang mulai terlihat merah itu. Badannya sudah tak sedingin tadi dan itu bagus. Perawatan yang tepat memang sedang dibutuhkan sang blonde saat ini.

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya sendiri pada kursi disamping ranjang Naruto. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada perjanjian yang ia buat bersama sang blonde beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya bisa meremas surainya frustasi.

Sejujurnya ia tak setuju dengan permohonan Naruto yang terdengar tak masuk akal. Bagaimana tidak, gadis tan itu memohon untuk merahasiakan soal kehamilannya dari siapapun termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

Awalnya Itachi menolak, karena mengingat kondisi kehamilan Naruto yang lemah. Gadis blonde itu butuh bantuan dan perhatian dari semua orang untuk menjaganya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto malah ingin merahasiakan kabar bahagia itu terutama pada suaminya.

Dan sebagai jawaban akhirnya.., Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengabulkan segala permintaan gadis musim panas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda bersurai raven berperawakkan bak pahatan dewa yunani itu nampak berlarian disepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Meski raut wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya tapi jika kau perhatikan dengan seksama, wajah tampan itu terlihat tegang dan cemas.

Kemejanya berantakan tak lagi nampak licin seperti awalnya. Pemuda itu terengah-engah mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang pendek-pendek. Setelah beberapa kali bertanya kepada setiap perawat yang ditemuinya akhirnya pemuda tsb berhasil menemukan kamar yang ia cari.

"Baby! Demi Tuhan kau kenapa?", ia berseru keras saat memasuki ruang rawat bercat putih polos itu. "Kau ok? Apa yang sakit? Ku mohon katakan padaku", tanyanya cemas.

Gadis tan yang cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan sang raven itu cuma bisa tersenyum kaku. "Aku.. Tak apa",

Menyibakkan surai keemasannya ke belakang telinga, Naruto berusaha nampak terlihat sewajarnya.

"Aku sangat terkejut begitu Asuma memberitahuku.., baby. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu", nada khawatir jelas kentara di suara Sasuke.

Gadis tan itu menelan ludah seakan tengah batu. Suaranya rendah. "Kau.. Tak perlu cemas. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja"

"Benarkah? Apa tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?", tanya Sasuke mendesak. "Dokter sudah memeriksa mu? Kata Asuma kau mengalami bleeding. Ada apa dengan mu ,baby?"

Naruto menunduk lemah. "Kau salah. Ti..tidak seperti itu..",

Raut wajah Sasuke nampak begitu cemas, ia merasa tak puas dengan jawaban sang blonde yang terkesan menutup nutupi sesuatu. Tapi ditanya seperti apapun, istrinya itu tetap bungkam.

"Dia hanya terkena infeksii pencernaan saja tidak lebih, ototou",

Suara mengintrupsi itu terdengar tajam dari belakang.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati kakak sulungnya itu tengah duduk bersila kaki di sofa tunggu. Onixnya membulat kaget..,

"Aniki.., kau... Sedang apa kau ada disini?", Sasuke memicingkan onixnya dingin. Merasa tak suka dengan kehadiran anikinya.

Itachi menyeringai tipis, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang sang blonde kemudian tangan pucatnya itu menyentuh kening sang blonde, mencoba mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah tak demam, Naru-chan. Apa kau mau aku kupaskan jeruk, unn?",

Perlakuan spesial Itachi menyulut kemarahan sang raven. Sasuke dengan kasar menepis tangan anikinya itu dari dahi Naruto.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh istriku, brengsek!", onixnya berkilat tajam. Sasuke merasa sangat tak nyaman melihat anikinya begitu perhatian terhadap gadis blonde miliknya itu. Tangannya terkepal diudara siap meninju wajah menyebalkan tersebut.

Tapi jeritan Naruto menghalanginya.

"STOP! Tak bisakah kalian berdua keluar! Aku ingin istirahat",

Kedua putra Fugaku Uchiha itu saling menatap garang satu sama lain di sebuah ruangan di kafetaria Rumah sakit. Meski dari luar mereka terlihat seperti tengah meminum kopinya dengan santai namun yang sebenarnya terjadi kedua lelaki tampan itu tengah saling menggertak dalam diam. Jika adegan saat ini ada dalam anime, kita tentu bisa melihat percikan listrik dikedua onix hitam mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mu disini, aniki", tukas Sasuke membuka obrolan. "Sedang apa kau disini?",

"Tidakkah kau mau berterima kasih dahulu kepada orang yang telah menolong istrimu, ototou",

"Begitukah? Jadi sejak kapan kau mulai menaruh perhatian kepada wanita? Seingat ku itu bukan gaya mu",

"Humm.., coba ku ingat. Mungkin sejak aku mengenal Naruto",

Suasana diantara keduanya kian memanas. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika mereka meluapkan emosi sampai berjibaku didepan umum.

Onix keduanya sama-sama berkilat tajam.

"Jauhi istri ku, atau kau akan mati", Sasuke berucap dengan nada datar sambil menyesap kopinya.

Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum miring mendengar gertakan sang raven. "Oh, ya seperti kau bisa saja",

Itachi berucap mencemooh, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menunjukkan auranya yang tak bisa dibantah. "Aku tak pernah mendekati Naruto, lagipula bukankah kau tak mempedulikannya ototou? Ahh benar! Hinata-chan lebih membutuhkan mu bukan",

Sasuke mendesis rendah. "Kau!", mengepalkan tangannya rapat, Ia mulai terbawa emosi

"Jangan bicara omong kosong! Naruto adalah istriku!", nyalangnya keras.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kemarahan adik laki-lakinya itu. Ia tetap tenang seakan yang dihadapinya hanyalah seorang bocah berumur 5tahun.

"Jadi- karena dia istrimu, kau berhak pergi kemanapun sesuka mu begitu? Terdengar terlalu egois kan, Sasuke",

Ia bertanya sarkatis. "Jangan pernah sakiti Naruto, atau aku akan mengambil yang menjadi hak ku kembali. Ingat itu Sasuke", matanya menatap lurus kearah bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku duluan", Itachi berucap Sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung seorang diri.

Bagi Itachi ini sudah cukup untuk memperingati ototou-nya itu. Yang terpenting adalah setelah ini...,

Ya, Itachi sudah bertekad bulat akan membahagiakan sang blonde. Apapun resikonya ia akan melampaui itu semua. Meski pun itu haruz dengan jalan perceraian ototou-nya sendiri.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.., menjalani hari dalam dilema dan penuh ketidak pastian. Tidak lagi seperti hari-harinya yang biasa sempurna yang ia lewati begitu saja.

Tidak.., Jika kau berkata seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria plin-plan dan tak berpendirian, kau salah besar bung!

Karena Sasuke sangat berpendirian lah ia harus merasakan dilema seperti ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menghela nafas berat sepanjang hari ini. Nara Shikamaru, sekretaris sekaligus sahabat sang raven sejak kuliah itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi heran.

Hei, apakah matahari terbit dari tenggara sekarang, ia bergumam pelan.

Tak biasanya bos besarnya yang bermuka datar itu terlihat suntuk dan kacau. Matanya terus menatap kearah Sasuke saat menyerahkan beberapa map . Dan tak seperti biasanya Sasuke hanya diam memandang kosong lembaran-lembaran yang harus ditandatangani nya itu.

"Eerr~ apa kau butuh air minum, Sasuke? Sepertinya kau sedang dehidrasi sampai-sampai berkas penting itu hanya kau plototi sedari tadi...", Shikamaru berkata santai.

"Gomen, akan segera ku tanda tangani",

Iris Shikamaru membulat. Gomen? Apa dia tak salah dengar? Seorang Uchiha meminta maaf? Oh ya Tuhan apa ini sungguhan.

Tangan pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan cepat merampas seluruh berkas yang tadi ia serahkan di meja.

"Stop! Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Hei bung, kau tak bisa membohongi ku!", tukas Shikamaru kesal. Ia tak mengerti apa gerangan yg sedang terjadi pada teman(?) Nya itu yang Shikamaru yakini hanya satu= Sasuke benar-benar sedang tak sehat!

Onix sehitam malam itu menatap sosok sekretarisnya dengan tatapan hampa. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian mencoba menyandarkan tubuhnya sendiri ke kursi.

"Kau benar! Aku memang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja", desahnya pelan. Kelopak mata Sasuke terpejam. Sepertinya galau(?) Berkepanjangan itu sdh membuat air mukanya berubah. Sasuke tak ingin orang lain mengetahui jika dia sedang ada masalah. Tapi sepertinya pemuda Uchiha kita ini tak akan bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sekretarisnya yang berotak jenius itu.

Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya ke meja.. Dan Memasang wajah seakan sedang berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia berkata.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami kesulitan karena wanita, Shika?",

"Apa?", mata Shikamaru membulat. "Tentu saja, jika kau tahu Temari itu sangat merepotkan! Dia suka sekali marah karena semua hal, membuatku tak bisa tidur saja", jelasnya meletup-letup.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika ia marah?",

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali tidur"

"Lalu Temari?"

"Ya pasti dia marah-marah. Merepotkan sekali bukan"

"Hn",

Suasana terasa aneh di ruangan berpendingin udara itu. Shikamaru merasa jika Sasuke mulai tak waras menanyakan hal-hal yang diluar kebiasaanya.

Wanita? Tak biasanya bukan si workaholic itu menanyakan soal wanita seperti sekarang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto? Apa kalian bertengkar?", tanya Shikamaru mencoba mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Aku tak tahu, Shika", ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Naruto tak pernah berkata apapun, tapi menurut dokter kebalikannya. Dia.. Sedikit tertekan", onix sekelam malam itu meredup. Tangan pucatnya memainkan pena hitam miliknya diatas meja.

"Jadi", ujar shikamaru, merapikan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya kedalam map-map yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?",

Sasuke meletakkan penanya, termenung. Ia menarik napas. "Aku tak tau", jawabnya pelan.

"Yang ku tahu wanita itu makhluk yang sensitif dan berharga diri tinggi", ujar Shikamaru santai. "Apa yang ada dimulut dan dihatinya sangat berbeda,bung",

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Serumit itu?",

"Ya, begitulah",

Sasuke meneguk air digelasnya dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar tak tahu jika makhluk berjenis wanita itu begitu merumitkan. Oh ayolah, dia tak pernah dibuat pusing seperti ini oleh yang namanya wanita sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat bingung shika. Apa menurut mu ini salah?", tukasnya kaku. "Ini sedikit rumit",

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. "Tergantung", ujarnya

"Mereka berdua sangat penting buatku", tukas Sasuke pelan. "Naruto adalah istriku sementara Hinata..., dia sudah seperti adik ku sendiri", menerawang jauh keluar jendela dikantornya, Sasuke hanya bisa bertopang dagu. "Naruto, tak pernah berkata apapun saat aku pergi menemui Hinata. Jadi kukira semua baik-baik saja..", sambungnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat didepan meja mahoni bername tag CEO itu.

"Kau itu pintar atau idiot sih", Shikamaru berucap santai. "Mana ada wanita yang rela suaminya pergi ketempat wanita lain! Jangan naif,bung",

Sasuke mantapnya datar. Ia sedikit tersinggung atas ucapan kurang ajar sekretarisnya itu, hanya saja yang diucapkan Shikamaru jelas benar adanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan", ia meremas surai kehitamannya kesal. "Aku tak tau,Shika. Ini terlalu rumit! Hinata membutuhkan ku sebagai kakak, sementara Naruto... Dia...", bibir tipisnya mengatup rapat. Ia menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas meja. "Naruto.., Dia adalah istri ku",

Kepala bersurai menantang gravitasi itu menunduk dalam. Saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan jawaban dari Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikan segala masalahnya. "Aku harus bagaimana...", desahnya pelan.

"Kau hanya perlu memilih mana yang lebih penting, Teme! Tegaslah! Naruto lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada adik manis-manja mu itu, Baka!",

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan sang blonde selain berbaring dan memakan hidangannya. Itachi-nii memaksanya untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi setelah mendengarkan ucapan dokter yang mengatakan lambung Naruto sedikit rewel.

Infus ditangannya bahkan sudah dicabut sejak kemarin, ia merasa sudah sangat sehat. Tidur seharian seperti ini justru membuat otot-ototnya kaku.

Naruto menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, menatap kumpulan awan yang berarak dilangit yang biru. Tangan tannya meraba penuh sayang ke atas perutnya yang masih rata.

"Satu setengah bulan, unn", ia bergumam pelan. "Ku harap kau tumbuh sehat ya, sayang",

Ya.., Naruto saat ini memang sedang hamil. Tapi kehamilannya itu sengaja ia tutupi dari siapapun. Ia meminta Itachi memalsukan semua laporan kesehatannya selama di rumah sakit. Meminta sang sulung Uchiha untuk merahasiakan semuanya. Ia hanya merasa kabar kehamilannya itu tidak tepat.

Iris sewarna lautan itu meredup. Hatinya sangat sakit jika harus mengingat bagaimana nasibnya saat ini. Suaminya pergi ketempat wanita lain yang jelas mengincar Sasuke terang-terangan dan Naruto, dirinya tak sengaja hampir membunuh jabang bayinya sendiri.

Sejujurnya saja , Naruto merasa kalah bersaing dengan sang gadis hyuuga, bahkan sebelum bertarung. Meskipun ia berteriak, suaminya itu tetap akan memihak Hinata. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan hatinya dulu, memantapkan tekatnya sekuat yang ia mampu baru ia akan bercerita kepada semuanya

Tadi pagi saja ia bermimpi tengah terbangun di kamar mereka yang kosong tanpa adanya Sasuke disana. Itu sangat menyiksa terlebih kau melihat wajah anggun peri palsu itu dimimpimu! Demi Tuhan, Naruto tak akan mau mengulangi mimpi buruk tersebut. Karena itu semua sangat menyesakkan.

"Mungkin lebih baik berpisah", Naruto mengucapkannya pelan.

Lagipula tak ada yang menahan mereka untuk tetap bersama bukan. Jika Sasuke lebih memilih Hinata tentu Naruto akan pergi. Itu sudah siklusnya. Tapi tegakah ia memisahkan seorang anak dari ayahnya sendiri. Tidak itu tidak benar, kata Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau mau ice cream,Naruto", suara baritone yang sangat dikenali Naruto itu berasal dari arah pintu depan. Secepat kilat ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Dan irisnya membulat kaget, karen benar itu adalah Sasuke, suaminya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa tidurmu nyenyak, baby?", tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Ya, aku sudah lebih sehat sekarang",

Perasaan Naruto bercampur aduk. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan datang pada waktu seperti ini. jam dinding bahkan masih menunjuk pukul 3sore waktu setempat. Dan tentu itu bukan jam pulang sang raven, lalu apa yang membuat CEO Uchiha Corps itu datang kesinipun Naruto tak tau.

"Tak biasanya kau kesini.., apa tak ada rapat dikantor?", Naruto berbicara dengan lebih lembut. Ia mengambil sebuah apel di meja disamping mejanya. Mengupasnya lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil. "Kau mau, Sasuke?",

Onix Sasuke menatap lembut kearah gadis berkulit kecoklatan bermarga Uchiha itu.

Ia berjalan mendekat mendudukkan dirinya sendiri ke samping tubuh sang blonde. Meniadakan jarak yang tadi menghalanginya berada dekat dengan gadis beraroma citrus itu.

"aku hanya terpikir tentang mu, jadi aku kesini. Lagipula sekretarisku bisa mengurus segalanya untuk ku",

Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba berada sedekat itu dengan sang raven membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dan nafasnya seperti tercekat.

Tentunya Sasuke dapat melihat ketegangan sang blonde yang semakin meningkat .

"Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku akan mengajak mu berlibur ke pulau pribadi Uchiha nanti", Sasuke mengangkat tangan sang blonde, menggenggamnya kemudian mengecupnya lembut. "Bukankah kita belum pergi bulan madu, sayang? Kau akan suka villa kita di sana",

Naruto menelan ludah gugup, wajah tampan suaminya itu bisa ia lihat dengan jelas dalam jarak sedekat itu. Entahlah, rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Perasaan rindu itu pun mulai bergelayut di hatinya.

Sasuke menatap intens wanita cantik yang saat ini tengah merona malu dihadapannya itu. Ia menangkupkan telak tangannya pada kedua pipi chubby Naruto. Mendekatkan bibir tipisnya untuk mengecup bibir plum yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Sasuke menarik Naruto lebih dekat, ciumannya semakin dalam saat lidahnya mulai menelusuri lidah Naruto, mendorong lebih menuntut kedalam desakan yang lebih sensual.

Naruto terkejut dengan responnya sendiri yang seketika melingkarkan tangannya dileher pemuda raven itu. Meremas surai melawan gravitasinya lalu menelusuri setiap jengkal lekuk tubuh sang raven. Kerinduan nya akan sosok Sasuke mendominasi otaknya.

Dan setelah ciuman panas itu harus berakhir karena tuntutan oksigen, Naruto hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada suaminya itu. Mengais sisa kehangatan yang tadi dibuat sang raven. Tak terasa setetes air mata lolos dari kelopak kecoklatanya

"Hontou ni aishiteru, Sasuke. Daisukii.. ",

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ungkapan cinta istri blondenya itu. Ia menguatkan pelukannya, melingkupi tubuh mungil Naruto dikedua lengannya.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan. Ia akan menjauhi Hinata.

Setelah sedikit bercerita kepada sekretaris pemalasnya itu, Sasuke sedikit bisa berpikir jernih. Setidaknya sekarang ia selangkah lebih maju dalam urusan percintaan.

Saat ini, Naruto jelas lebih membutuhkan kehadirannya dari pada siapapun. Sasuke adalah suaminya, Naruto berhak mendapatkan seluruh perhatian darinya.

Tentu saja. Sasuke akan memberikan semuanya kepada wanita yang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sejak ia merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan itu ada dalam diri sang blonde. Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk menjaga gadis musim panasnya itu. Ia tak mau jika sampai bidadarinya itu tak bahagia apalagi sampai jatuh kepelukan lelaki lain.

Tidak! Uchiha tak suka berbagi! Itu bukan sifat Sasuke. Naruto adalah miliknya dan wanitanya jelas mutlak memiliki seluruh kehidupannya.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, Sasuke sudah memutuskannya. Membahagiakan istrinya lalu menjauhi gadis lavender sahabat kecilnya itu

Ditempat lain, tepatnya dibalik dinding ruang rawat itu berdiri sesosok pemuda berkuncir yang tengah membawa sekeranjang buah ditangannya.

Pemuda tersebut sudah berdiri disitu beberapa saat sebelum pasangan suami istri itu berciuman. Iris hitam sewarna onixnya itu berkilat menahan amarah. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana detik itu juga.

Naruto tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda berkuncir itu. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tiada duanya. Lagi-lagi suaminya itu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Membuatnya mabuk akan pesona sang Uchiha. Melupakan semua luka yang ia derita dihatinya.

Biarlah untuk saat ini Naruto hanya ingin berada didekat suaminya...

Kalian tau.., kebahagian terbesar menjadi seorang istri adalah dicintai sang suami sepenuh hati lalu.. Bisa memperoleh keturunan darinya tentu saja.

Itulah kebahagiaan yang tengah Naruto alami saat ini..

Kandungannya sudah menginjak 2bulan.., perutnya pun tak serata yg dulu lagi.., Tak jarang sang gadis blonde itu berdiri didepan cermin wastafel berlama-lama hanya untuk mengamati perubahan pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya tersebut.

Meskipun hingga saat ini suaminya tak mengetahui berita kehamilannya bukan berarti Naruto akan bungkam selamanya. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan kabar bahagia ini kepada suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tepat di hari ulang tahun sang suamilah Naruto akan menceritakan kebahagian kecilnya itu. Membayangkannya saja Naruto sudah tak sabar, Bukankah itu akan menjadi kado yang sangat menggembirakan?

Sejujurnya, Naruto sudah ingin sekali bisa pergi ke RS bersama suaminya itu. Hanya saja karena ini masih rahasia, ia harus pergi check up ditemani Itachi-nii. Ya setidaknya itu tak akan lama karena setelah Sasuke tahu, pemuda raven itu pastilah yang akan selalu ribet menyuruh Naruto untuk sering-sering periksa.

Saat ini, Naruto tengah berbaring diranjangnya sambil membaca buku tak lupa ditemani segelas susu hangat khusus ibu hamil rasa vanilla. Karena kehamilannya mulai mempengaruhi mood dan siklus makannya, Dokter sangat menyarankan agar Naruto mengkonsumsi susu ibu hamil setiap harinya. Setidaknya susu itu akan mencukupi kebutuhan gizinya dan sang bayi selama Naruto masih sulit mengkonsumsi makanan tertentu karena mual dan muntah.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat istri mungilnya itu tengah asik meminum susunya. Sebetulnya, ia sedikit heran dengan kebiasaan baru istrinya itu. Naruto mengkonsumsi susu setiap hari dan gadis tan itu jadi lebih sering muntah terutama di pagi hari. Sasuke tak tahu apa sebabnya, karena Naruto hanya menjawabnya asal dan sering kali mengelak saat ditanya.

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjangnya kemudian merebahkan tubuh atletisnya itu di samping sang blonde. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Naruto yang dirasanya semakin menchuby(?)

"Kau semakin menggemaskan,baby. Susu mu itu membuatmu menggendut", ucap Sasuke usil.

Naruto menekukkan bibir plumnya kesal. "Aku tidak menggendut Sasuke", kemudian membuang muka tak ingin melihat sang raven yang semakin terkikik geli. "Kau menyebalkan,unn",

Kalau saja Sasuke tahu pastilah tak akan bicara seperti itu, pikir Naruto dalam hati. Iris shapirenya melirik kearah pemuda tampan itu, matanya berkilat penuh kebahagiaan. Ya, rasanya sudah sangat tak sabar ...

"Ngg.., Suke Rabu besok bisakah kau pulang cepat?", Naruto bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa?",

"Ngg.., begini aku...",

\Trururururu... / *ane gk tw bunyinya kek gmna, gomen*

Belum selesai Naruto bicara, ponsel Sasuke berdering nyaring mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke segera mengambil smartphone berwarna putih yang ia letakkan di atas bantal sebelumnya.

Irisnya membulat (meski untuk melihatnya kau membutuhkan mikroskop, karena perubahannya benar2 gak ketara) , Sasuke hanya diam memandangi ponselnya yang masih semangat bergetar. Dan lalu jemarinya itu segera mereject panggilan tersebut sebelum ia simpan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

Alis Naruto terangkat heran, "kenapa tak diangkat Suke? Tidak biasanya kau tolak", tanya Naruto. "Memangnya dari siapa?".

Sasuke tersenyum simpul "Tidak penting, baby", Sasuke berucap dengan pelan. "Aku hanya ingin bersama mu saja hari ini",

.

.

.

.

PRANG!

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar keseluruh penjuru ruangan bernuansa ungu itu. Sebuah vas yang terbuat dari kaca biru teronggok berserakkan dilantai marmer ruangan tersebut. Kemudian menyusul beberapa barang pecah belah lainnya yang siap untuk hancur berantakan.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang nampak terlihat begitu emosi disudut ruangan. Iris sewarna lavendernya berkilat penuh amarah. Ia menggenggam sebuah benda berwarna ungu erat sebelum akhirnya benda malang itu terlempar ke lantai.

"Jahat! Kau Jahat, Suke!", teriaknya nyalang.

Tangan putih mulus itu menghancurkan semua yang dilihatnya. Hatinya tengah meradang marah. Amarahnya meluap-luap, semua yang ada didepan matanya harus hancur! Yaa harus hancur sehancur hatinya saat ini.

Sudah 3 hari..., pemuda idamannya itu mengacuhkannya.

Hinata sudah mencoba menelpon maupun mengirim e-mail ratusan kali namun pangeran impiannya itu tak sekali pun menggubrisnya. Hinata sampai rela pergi ke kediaman sang Uchiha, sayang para penjaga tak mengizinkannya masuk lebih dari pintu gerbang saja.

Hinata menggeram frustasi.., ia menatap nyalang pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Ia sangat cantik, putih mulus dan Innocence. Semua orang mengakui itu.., setiap pemuda tampan dan kaya raya berlomba mendapatkan hati dan perhatiannya. Sebagai seorang wanita ia sangat sempurna dan mempesona.

Tapi kenapa suke, kenapa? Ia menjerit dalam hati.

Secantik apapun parasnya, ia tak pernah bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari sang Uchiha tercinta! Entah kenapa pangerannya itu sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya!

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha sejauh apapun ia melangkah, Sasuke tetap tak tergapai.

hatinya sangat sakit..,

Hinata sudah melakukan segalanya untuk sang Uchiha,

Ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri diatas meja operasi menghabiskan ratusan juta bahkan milyaran hanya agar ia bisa pantas bersanding dengan sang raven.

Tapi semua usahanya SIA-SIA

Seluruh impiannya HANCUR

Segalanya telah direnggut paksa saat kenyataan bahwa pangerannya telah menikah membuat seluruhnya MUSNAH

Pangerannya telah dirampas oleh seorang gadis buruk rupa!

Tidak! Itu Tidak bisa dibirakan !

Padahal Hinata lah yang lebih dahulu mengenal sang raven..

Padahal Hinata lah satu-satunya orang yang paling banyak berkorban untuk sang Uchiha.

Tidak! Ia tak bisa diam saja melihat impiannya hancur!

Tidak! Sasuke adalah miliknya.

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya berjalan mendekat diantara puing-puing pecahan vas yang bergeletakkan dilantai. Hinata mengambil sepotong pecahannya kemudian tanpa gentar menggoresnya dalam ke nadi pucatnya. Seketika darah seger merembes deras dari sobekan di pergelangan tangan tersebut.

Ia tertawa pelan menatap setiap tetesan darahnya yang perlahan mulai menggenang dilantai. Sebuah ide briliant terlintas diotaknya..

"Ya ! Kau pasti hanya milikku! Akan kupastikan kau akan kembali padaku, Sasuke",

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling spesial bagi Naruto. Jauh-jauh hari ia sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan untuk hari ini. Gaun terbaiknya sudah dipersiapkan dengan sempurna. Dan juga... Sebuah cake strawberry yang tak terlalu manis sudah terbungkus indah di lemari es. Butuh seharian penuh untuk Naruto menyelesaikan cake tersebut. Ini demi Sasuke. Semuanya Demi kado spesial di hari ulang tahun suaminya.

Naruto menatap jam tangannya dengan cemas.., ia sangat gugup dan berdebar menanti jam yang sudah dijanjikan. Ya, kemarin ia sudah meminta suaminya itu agar pulang cepat hari ini. Naruto mengundang suaminya itu untuk makan malam disebuah restoran di tengah perkotaan Konoha. Ia sudah mempersiapkan pesta kejutan ini. karena itu saat Sasuke menawari untuk menjemputnya ia menolak dengan senang hati.

Tangan berwarna tan itu terus menggenggam sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru tua. Didalamnya sebuah arloji perak tertata dengan apiknya. Hadiah kecil untuk sang suami tercinta. Naruto tidak tahu barang apa yang Sasuke inginkan sebagai hadiah. Bukankah suaminya itu sudah memiliki segalanya. Tidak ada yang Sasuke tak punya.

Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa benda.. Naruto memilih arloji sebagai hadiahnya. Sebuah pengingat waktu agar suaminya yang gila kerja itu bisa mengingat waktu bebasnya. Mengingatkan Sasuke agar pulang tepat waktu untuk menemui Naruto dirumah. Kado yang manis bukan.

Oh.., dan tak lupa Naruto juga menyelipkan sebuah tespek bergaris dua disana. Jika Sasuke mengerti, itu pasti akan menjadi hadiah kejutan yang hebat.

Ini akan jadi malam yang sempurna.

Sasuke berjalan menuju restoran dimana istrinya membuat janji. Ini masih pukul 7malam, bukan jam pulang yang biasa ia ambil setiap harinya. Hanya saja, janji dengan istrinya itu tak mungkin diingkarinya.

Beberapa orang pelayan membungkuk memberi hormat saat ia melintas. Onixnya menatap berkeliling mencari sang istri berada lalu tak lama ia pun menemukannya.

Tepat di sebuah meja dibawah naungan atap daun rumbia diluar restoran. Candlelight dinner ehh? Apalagi suasananya sangat mendukung. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat istrinya merona merah saat menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah datang, Sasuke", tukas Naruto kikuk. Wajah tannya merona menatap sang suami diam-diam.

Ia begitu malu terlebih saat suaminya itu menatapnya intens setiap jengkal tubuhnya penuh penilaian.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau terlihat sempurna, Hime-sama", ia memuji tulus kemudian mengecup punggung tangan kecoklatan itu.

Ini sangat memalukan, pikir Naruto

. Ia begitu merasa tersanjung ketika suaminya itu memuji setinggi itu terlebih kecupan lembut di tangannya membuat hatinya melambung.

Beberapa orang pelayan mulai datang menghidangkan berbagai makanan lezat. Semua hidangan itu ditata rapi tak lupa dengan sebuah cake bertuliskan "happy birthday" dari selai strawberry dan lilin2 kecil ditengahnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat cake itu dihidangkan.., bibirnya melengkung menandakan ia sedang merasa bahagia. Sejujurnya ia sendiri pun tak ingat jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Karena itu ia sama sekali tak berpikir apapun saat istrinya itu tiba-tiba mengundangnya makan malam.

Diluar dugaan, Naruto termasuk istri yang perhatian juga.

"Kudengar dari Asuma-san, kau suka sekali dengan cheese ham, suke", ucap Naruto sambil menghidangkan sepiring daging ham yang terlihat menggiurkan dihadapan sang raven. "Karena itu aku memesan ini", imbuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku memang suka. Terima kasih", mengiris dagingnya menjadi lebih kecil kemudian melahapnya, Sasuke nampak begitu menikmati.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Sasuke",

Naruto berucap dengan canggung, kedua tangannya menjulurkan sekotak hadiah kepada sang raven. "Gomen, aku hanya bisa memberi ini. Kuharap kau menyukainya",

Jantung Naruto seakan berlomba, berdebar sangat kencang saat sang raven menerima kadonya dengan senyum.

Hampir saja Sasuke membuka kotak itu kalau saja seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang tak meneriakinya.

"Sasuke! Ohh syukurlah aku berhasil menemukanmu,"

Pemuda beriris unik itu nampak terengah karena berlari.

"Neji! Sedang apa kau?", Sasuke bertanya heran saat melihat pemuda yang sama sekali tak dipikirkannya bisa bertemu disini.

Pemuda bernama Neji itu menyeka rambut coklatnya yang terjuntai menutupi wajahnya itu sebelum akhirnya berucap. "Kumohon! Kau harus ikut dengan ku Suke! Ini sangat gawat!", pinta Neji memaksa. Raut wajahnya nampak kalut dan ketakutan.

"Hei, tunggu! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?", Sasuke bersikeras menolak saat pemuda brunette itu mulai menarik lengannya seenaknya. "Kau tak bisa membawa ku pergi Neji! Aku sedang ada janji dengan istri ku!",

Neji terdiam, kemudian matanya melirik kearah gadis blonde yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak mengerti. Ia menunduk memberi salam pada Naruto. "Gomenne, Naruto-san! Aku belum memberi salam padamu", ucapnya menyesal.

Naruto buru-buru melambaikan tangannya cepat . "Ano.. Tidak apa-apa kok! Sudahlah jangan sungkan",

Setelah menegakkan tubuhnya. Iris unik Neji beralih menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap. Jika saja Neji perempuan pastilah ia berekspresi seperti mau menangis saja. Tanpa basabasi lagi pemuda bersurai panjang itu menunduk dalam dihadapan sang raven. Tangannya terkepal erat. Seakan permohonan yang akan ia buat itu menyangkut hidup dan mati.

"Kumohon,Suke! Ikutlah dengan ku sekarang juga! Ini demi Hinata! Aku mohon", tukas Neji penuh harap.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya kaget terlebih pula Naruto yang juga terkejut dengan permintaan sang brunette.

"Kau apa?! Ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?", Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Tiba-tiba saja diminta ikut ke RS demi seseorang yg entah kenapa ditengah janji dengan sang istri, tentu membuatnya heran. "Ceritakan padaku! Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini?",

Neji menundukkan wajahnya, raut wajahnya berubah mendung seketika.

"Aku mecari mu kekantor, resepsionismu bilang kau ada janji disini.", jelasnya parau. "Hinata.., dia mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali...,",

"Apa?!",

"Dia berusaha bunuh diri,Sasuke. Kami berhasil membawanya ke RS tapi ia menolak untuk ditangani.."

Kecemasan jelas terlihat diwajah pemuda berambut bak iklan shampoo itu, tangannya terkepal erat ia sudah hampir merasa putus asa.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membujuknya, karena itu aku mohon Sasuke! Demi Hidup adik ku!",

Hati Naruto berdenyut nyeri. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menahan kesakitannya . Iris shapirenya menatap gelisah dua orang pemuda yg tengah berdebat didepannya itu. Tangannya tergegam erat diatas gaun birunya.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh terlalu terlarut! Ini tak akan baik untuk kandungannya.

"Baby..", Sasuke memanggilnya pelan

"Ah ya, Suke. Ada apa?",

Wajah pemuda bersurai unik itu nampak kalut, ia memutar bola matanya lemah sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Gomenne, baby! Tapi sepertinya kita harus segera ke RS sekarang"

TBC...

Hy minna-san! Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini, semoga semua sehat saja ya ^^

Uhn, aku ada pertanyaan nih..

Adakah dari minna-san yang berdomisili di Surabaya?

Kalo aku sih domisili di kota "P" :D #ngaco

...

See you next chap minna-san 3


	11. Chapter 11

(Cuap-cuap saya: Di chap akan ada sedikit ya.. Hal yang kubenci sebenarnya tapi mau apalagi ini hanyalah sedikit dari bagian cerita. Kuharap minna-san suka dan jangan bully saya :v .)

Enjoy! Mind2RnR

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku ruang tunggu di sebuah rumah sakit. Hawa dingin sedikit mengganggunya; beruntung Sasuke sempat menyampirkan jas hitam berbahan tebal miliknya ke punggung Naruto.

Aroma mint dari jas milik Sasuke menguar mengusik indra penciumnya. Disaat hatinya sedang gundah seperti sekarang, mencium aroma sang raven dapat membuat perasaannya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih nyaman.

Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya disini, diruang tunggu. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda sang raven itu kembali setelah pergi dengan terburu-buru bersama pemuda bernama Neji. Ia menghela nafas panjang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Jenuh, gelisah dan takut. Perasaannya bercampur tak karuan.

Padahal harusnya hari ini akan berakhir dengan malam yang indah berdua bersama Sasuke. Harusnya saat ini Naruto sedang tertawa bergembira bersama suaminya; menyambut sang jabang bayi dengan suka cita. Harusnya seperti itu...

Tapi...

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menelan pil pahit yang berasal dari sang gadis Lavender, Hyuuga Hinata.

Entahlah, Kali ini Naruto pun tak sampai hati saat kakak laki-lakinya-Neji- memberi kabar jika gadis manis itu berusaha untuk mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Karena itu lah Neji sampai harus memohon kepada suaminya untuk membujuk Hinata.

Sejujurnya,Naruto pun sedikit merasa iba terhadap gadis beriris lavender tersebut. Hanya saja tak bisa dipungkiri rasa cemburu dan amarah masih menyelimuti hati maupun pikirannya.

Jika saja bukan karena Sasuke, tentu saat ini Naruto dengan senang hati akan menolak menunggu di tempat sepi berbau obat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa perutnya sedikit mual . Ia pun kemudian berdiri sambil membenahi gaunnya.

"Ughh.., aku mulai mual karena bau ini.., sebaiknya aku segera pergi ketoilet", gumam Naruto pelan.

Gadis tan itu berjalan menuju ke toilet yang terletak di samping tangga. Dan setelah selesai ia pun segera keluar. Naruto mengambil ponselnya didalam tas, bermaksud untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi belum juga ia memencet nomor.., ia mendengar suara Sasuke dari arah lantai atas.

Wajah Naruto berseri.., ia segera berjalan bermaksud untuk menghampiri sang suami..

Tapi yang dilihatnya suaminya itu tengah berbincang bersama seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang Naruto kenali sebagai Hinata.

Iris Naruto mendadak redup. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Lagipula Sasuke terlihat tengah berdebat dengan gadis indigo itu..

"Sepertinya aku per..., YA TUHAN HINATA-SAN !", Naruto berteriak histeris manakala ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana gadis lavender itu terjatuh dari tangga atas, berguling begitu saja hingga berakhir dilantai bawah.

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri tubuh lemah Hinata. Mengguncangkan tubuh putih itu berharap Hinata akan sadar.

"Hinata-san, kau tak apa!bangunlah!", teriak Naruto ketakutan.

Para pengunjung rumah sakit semakin banyak yang berdatangan. Sasuke sudah berlari mencari pertolongan. Sementara Naruto, gadis tan itu memegangi tubuh Hinata yang sudah tergolek lemah dilantai.

_**Ya, tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa ini?,**_ Naruto mendesah dalam hati.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa semuanya harus rumit seperti ini. Tadinya ia dan Sasuke tengah makan malam romantis. Lalu mereka harus ke RS untuk menemui Hinata. Sekarang gadis itu malah terjatuh dari tangga.., padahal Naruto berani bersumpah ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Hinata sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tangga. Entah apa maksudnya. Yang jelas kini orang-orang beranggapan, Sasukelah penyebabnya.

Setelah bantuan medis tiba, Hinata segera dibawa ke ruangan UGD. Iris shapire Naruto menatap nanar. Tubuhnya menggigil ngeri. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk tentang ini

.

.

.

.

**-Flash Back on-**

Sasuke sedikit berlarian begitu Neji membawanya kelantai dua rumah sakit. Setelah meninggalkan sang istri di ruang tunggu, Sasuke segera menemui Hinata.

Ya, semakin cepat ia bertemu dengan Hinata maka masalah ini akan cepat selesai pula. Sasuke sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan sang istri, tapi sepertinya itu akan sulit jika Hinata masih saja terus mencampuri hidupnya.

Begitu tiba, iris onixnya menangkap sosok gadis tersebut tengah tertunduk di sofa didalam ruang rawat dengan pergelangan tangan yg diperban.

Begitu mengetahui Sasuke datang, wajah yang semula tertekuk itu berubah menjadi berbunga dalam sekejap.

"Suke, kau datang! Senangnya", seru gadis brunette itu riang. Ia bergelayut manja memeluk Sasuke yang hanya diam tak bergerak.

Perasaan Sasuke jadi tak enak. Ia harus segera menyuruh gadis manis itu untuk dirawat lalu segera kembali menjeput sang istri kemudian pulang kerumah.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau dirawat bukan", mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hinata secara halus, Sasuke mulai menasehatinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukankah tindakkan mu itu sungguh sangat konyol!",

Hinata membuang muka. "Aku tak mau dirawat suke! Pokoknya tidak!", bantahnya memunggungi sang raven.

"Jangan bodoh! Ayolah aku akan mengurus registrasinya", tukas Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau! Tidak akan, suke!",

Hinata mulai berteriak histeris, menolak semua bujukan Sasuke untuk membiarkan dokter merawatnya. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke merasa kelakuan gadis yang biasanya nampak anggun itu kini jadi kekanak-kanakan dan sangat bodoh.

Ia menarik lengan Hinata sedikit kasar, membawanya menjauh dari ruangan itu. Onixnya menatap tajam, mematri kedua iris lavender Hinata. Mengeluarkan aura yang tak bisa dibantah.

Memijat pelipisnya pelan, Sasuke hanya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang Hyuuga.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan. Kau tak seperti ini sebelumnya? Neji sangat khawatir pada mu. Kau tau itu kan",

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Kau tau.. Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama...", menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang, Hinata mulai berjalan menghampiri sang raven. "Aku.. Biar serendah apapun aku ingin terus bersama mu suke.. Selalu",

"Kau jangan bercanda! Aku sudah menikah Hinata",

"Aku tak peduli! Kau milikku suke!"

Air mata Hinata menetes jatuh ke lantai. Iris lavender itu berubah kelabu menunjukkan hatinya yang juga tengah luka.

"Akan kuhancurkan...", isakkan sang lavender berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan rendah yang tajam. Dengan mata berair, gadis brunette itu menatap sasuke tajam .. Seringai tipis terlihat dibibirnya sebelum...

"Kalian berdua akan kuhancurkan...",

**BRUAKK!**

secara tiba-tiba Hinata melangkah mundur lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri ke tangga... Membuat semua orang yang melihat tubuh tak berdaya itu berteriak histeris..

"Hinata!",

**-End of flash back-**

***normal pov***

Ruang inap kelas wahid yang tadinya sepi itu kini mulai ramai dengan datangnya beberapa orang kerbata Hyuuga. Nampak Neji tengah menyambut seorang nenek berpakaian kimono yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap nanar, saat wanita tua itu meneriaki suaminya dengan berbagai perkataan yang kasar. Ya, semua orang beranggapan Hinata jatuh karena tak sengaja terdorong oleh sang raven. Berita asal itu cepat sekali berkembang.

Memang jika dilihat, sebelum terjatuh Hinata seperti tengah bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang mereka debatkan. Yang jelas Naruto benar-benar yakin Hinata sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri waktu itu..

Jika saja pernyataannya itu bisa merubah pandangan orang-orang tentu sudah sedari tadi Naruto lakukan.

_**Apa yang sudah terjadi, Tuhan**_**. **Naruto mendesah pasrah.

"Sepertinya pasien sudah sadar, silahkan masuk dengan tenang", seorang perawat muncul memberitahukan keadaan Hinata didalam.

Seluruh orang yang ada disini segera berjalan menuju dalam untuk melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Hime ku! Kasihan sekali! Cucu kesayangan ku...malangnya dirimu nak", wanita tua itu menjerit tertahan. Lengkingannya terdengar pilu melihat cucu gadisnya terbaring disana. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menenangkan sang nenek.

Seorang Perawat bertubuh kecil datang sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda ditangannya. "Nona Hinata mengalami sedikit retakan di tulang kaki sebelah kanan.. Selain itu tidak ada keanehan. Untuk beberapa bulan ini sangat dianjurkan untuk memakai kursi roda dulu nyonya", ucap perawat tersebut .

Mata wanita tua itu menatap sasuke penuh amarah. "Kau dengar itu! Bagaimana kau bisa bertanggung jawab nak Sasuke! Hinata ku sudah cacat sekarang", makinya kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya yang bergetar

"Sudahlah nenek. Jangan dibesar-besarkan aku tak apa kok sungguh", tukas Hinata lembut. "Bisakah kalian semua keluar? Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Sasuke..",

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

Entahlah perasaannya kian tak enak.

Satu persatu orang-orang yang ada didalam mulai berjalan keluar. Naruto menatap sang suami yang masih tertunduk diam. Ia sungguh tak ingin pergi dan meninggalkan suaminya disini bersama Hinata.

Iris lavender itu menatap Naruto lekat. Sebuah senyum aneh terukir dibibirnya.

"Gomenne... Naruto",

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dipekarangan rumah seperti biasa. Ia melirik jam digital yang terpampang dismartphonenya. Sudah pukul 2dini hari. Terlalu larut untuknya pulang kerumah. Setelah mengunci pintu, pemuda bersurai unik tersebut langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dilantai dua. Badannya lengket dan pikirannya begitu penat. Mandi air dingin mungkin bisa sedikit meringankan pening dikepalanya.

Perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tak membangunkan seseorang yang tengah terlelap didalam.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Naruto, gadis manis istri tercintanya itu tengah tertidur pulas dibalik selimut tebalnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening istrinya lembut . Rasa bersalah sedikit membebani perasaannya.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi tanpa sandaran yang ada disamping ranjang. Dengan begini Sasuke dapat mengamati dengan jelas wajah tidur sang istri. Iris onixnya menatap sendu.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menjadi suami yang jahat bagi Naruto. Ia mengecewakan gadisnya itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasanya benar-benar frustasi.

Pikirannya masih terbayang pada perkataan Hinata tadi. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka jika gadis lugu yang ia kenal dulu itu kini sudah berubah begitu jauh.

Kepala Sasuke terasa sakit. Membuat masalah dengan Hyuuga tentu sedikit banyak akan berdampak pada Uchiha corps.

"Kau tahu kan nenek sangat menyayangi ku, dan kau pasti tahu kan apa dampaknya jika aku berkata kau tak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku hanya menginginkan kau disamping ku seperti dulu. Pikirkanlah Suke, "

Ucapan Hinata tersebut seperti sebuah kaset kusut yang terus terputar diotak Sasuke.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak takut. Ia yakin perusahannya bisa bertahan meski tanpa sokongan dana dari Hyuuga. Hei, Uchiha corps bukanlah perusahaan kecil! Kehilangan satu maka akan muncul yang lainnya bukan.

Lagi pula mertuanya adalah Hasirama Senju. Apalagi yang perlu ditakutkan.

Ya, Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekad.

Ini semua harus segera selesai!

Naruto mendapati dirinya bangun dengan ranjang kosong disampingnya. Iris shapire Naruto menatap sendu ranjang yang mendingin itu, hatinya terasa begitu hampa.

Naruto memutuskan untuk segera mandi mengingat hari ini adalah jadwal baginya untuk check up rutin ke dokter. Tentu nya Itachi-nii akan segera datang menjemput seperti biasa.

Saat sarapan, Asuma-san memberitahukan bahwa Sasuke sudah berangkat kekantor pagi-pagi sekali. Sasuke pun juga menitipkan pesan agar Naruto tak lupa makan dan banyak istirahat. Pesan yang sangat perhatian bukan? Sayangnya Naruto tak merasakan senang sedikit pun. Ia hanya berusaha nampak tersenyum didepan Asuma-san, sama sekali tak ingin membuat pria berjenggot itu khawatir.

Siang itu,Naruto tengah menunggu di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Itachi-nii memintanya untuk duduk disini selagi sulung uchiha itu mengurus administrasi.

Sedari tadi bersikap baik-baik saja membuat Naruto cukup lelah. Terlebih kandungannya yang juga mulai aktif bergerak membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan.

Tenggorokkannya terasa haus, Naruto pun berdiri bermaksud membeli air mineral di mesin penjual. Tapi belum juga ia beranjak, matanya menangkap sosok sang raven tengah berjalan sambil mendorong seorang gadis yang sangat Naruto kenali diatas kursi roda.

Jantung Naruto berdenyut nyeri.

Bola matanya membulat sempurna, tubuhnya bergetar perlahan. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tampak mencolok, berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari Sasuke. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat bertemu ditempat seperti ini.

Matanya terus mengikuti kemana dua mudamudi itu pergi, sebelum sosok mereka menghilang di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan SPESIALIST orthopedi.

Seketika itu pula tubuhnya langsung terduduk pasrah diatas sofa.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya, memencet nomor sang suami kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"Moshi-moshi", suara Sasuke terdengar begitu sambungan telpon itu tersambung.

"Suke...", naruto memanggil lirih.

"Ya, ada apa baby? Are u ok?",

Naruto mengangguk seakan Sasuke dapat melihatnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ya, I'm fine. Ano.. kau ada dimana Suke?", tanyanya ragu.

Sasuke terdiam. Terdapat jeda panjang sebelum ia berucap. "Aku dirumah sakit",

DEG!

"U..untuk apa? Dengan siapa?", tanya Naruto mati-matian menahan suara agar tak bergetar. "Apa kau sakit suke?", imbuhnya.

"Tidak" desahan suara Sasuke terdengar sangat kentara. "Aku sedang mengantar Hinata untuk rehabilitasi, anata",

Setetes air mata menetes membasahi pipi tan Naruto. Ia berusaha keras untuk tak terdengar terisak. Tak mau suaminya tahu keadaan hatinya yang remuk redam saat ini.

"Souka..", Naruto terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangis serasa tak kuat lagi dibendungnya.

"Tapi Itu.. bukan salah mu Suke. Kenapa?", bisiknya lirih.

"Aku tau..",

Hening. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama terdiam. Sampai suara Hinata terdengar diseberang.

"Suke! Kau sedang apa? Ayolah, dokter sudah menunggu", seru Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

Naruto menggenggam ponselnya erat. Amarah merasuk perlahan kerelung hatinya yang terdalam. Ia tak suka. Sama sekali tidak suka mendengar perempuan munafik itu berada dekat dengan suaminya.

"SaSuke.. Pulanglah. Kau tak perlu berada disitu", tukas Naruto geram.

"Aku tau anata, tapi aku tak bisa..",

"AKu mohon pulanglah!",

"Aku harus pergi. Kutelpon lagi nanti,ok?",

"Kau tak seharusnya disitu,sasuke!aku tidak habis pikir dengan tindakkan mu! Terserahlah, "

TUT.

Sambungan terputus.

Naruto memutus sambungan telpon itu secara sepihak. Segera ia menonaktifkan ponselnya kemudian melemaparnya keras kelantai.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto meremas surai keemasannya erat. Kepalanya berdentum-dentum, hatinya nyeri bukan main. Air mata meluncur begitu saja dari kelopak mata nya.

"Baka!", naruto berteriak kesal. Merasa tak mampu lagi menahan semua amarahnya.

"Kau jahat suke! Jahat!",

Raungan demi raungan meluncur dari mulutnya. Naruto terisak hebat.

"Naru. Kau kenapa?", Itachi yang baru kembali begitu terkejut saat melihat gadis blonde itu sudah terisak keras. "Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan Naruto", tukas nya khawatir.

Mata Naruto semakin memanas begitu melihat kehadiran Itachi. Air matanya semakin tumpah membasahi pipi dan kemejanya.

"Itachi-nii.. Hiks.. Sakit sekali... Hati ku sakit sekali..."

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa surai keemasan itu. Naruto memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Tangisnya sudah reda, nafasnya yang semula naik turun pun mulai menormal. Hanya saja matanya yang sembab menunjukkan fakta jika gadis itu baru saja menangis.

Itachi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan iba. Hatinya begitu tak tega melihat gadis kesayangannya tersakiti hatinya. Terasa begitu menyiksa manakala gadis yang kau cintai menangis tapi kau tak mampu memeluknya. Itulah yang tengah sulung Uchiha itu rasakan.

"Kau sudah baikkan, mia cara?", Itachi berucap sambil mengelus helaian rambut milik sang blonde.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku tak apa aniki. Gomenne",

Meski tersenyum tapi Itachi begitu yakin jika Naruto tengah bersedih. Ia hanya bisa balas tersenyum sebagai seorang 'aniki' yang baik.

Semenjak meninggalkan rumah sakit 15menit yang lalu, Naruto terus terisak pelan sambil menatap keluar jendela. Itu membuat Itachi begitu khawatir. Terlebih Naruto menolak untuk melakukan check up rutinnya. Itachi hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada sang jabang bayi.

Tapi melihat Naruto yang mulai membaik, dalam hati ia berucap lega.

Setidaknya gadis pujaan hatinya itu sudah tak menangis lagi.

Onixnya menatap lekat redup shapire yang semula cerah itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan,Naru-chan?", tanya Itachi langsung. "Tidakkah keputusan mu itu berlebihan?",

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, ia mengangguk mantap sebelum berucap. "Ya, keputusan ku sudah bulat Itachi-nii. Aku tak bisa.., ini demi 'dia' juga", mengusap perutnya lembut, Naruto mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah", Itachi tersenyum tulus. "Aku akan mengantar mu ke rumah Hasirama-san, tapi dengan syarat kau akan membiarkan ku untuk menjagamu, setuju?", terangnya lugas.

"Baiklah, aku setuju nii-san. Arigatou",

.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah, jemarinya sedari tadi sibuk mengutak atik ponsel pintarnya. Mencoba menelpon berulang tapi hanya kotak suara yang menyapa.

Ia meremas surai ravennya kesal. Ia tak pernah bersikap se OOC ini sebelumnya. Gugup, perasaannya begitu tak enak semenjak istri tercintanya memutus telponnya lalu tak bisa dihubungi.

Sasuke merasa hari ini sangatlah kacau.

Ia baru saja tidur tak lebih dari 5jam saat Neji menelponnya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia harus segera keluar dari rumah bahkan sebelum ia bisa mencium sang istri. Merepotkan memang, tapi undangan Hiashi-san tak bisa ditolaknya.

Sasuke masih ingat betul isi percakapannya dengan sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Setidaknya sedikit lega mendengar Hiashi dan Neji mengetahui kebenaran tentang Hinata, mereka menyadari sepenuhnya akal bulus putri tunggal Hyuuga itu. Tapi sayangnya mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak. Pemulihan Hinata adalah nomor satu, maka dengan menyesal Hiashi meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Hinata sampai rehabilitasinya usai. Dan itu sudah keputusan final.

Kepala Sasuke terasa penuh. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia jujur bersimpati kepada Hinata namun sikap licik gadis itu membuat Sasuke jadi sulit memutuskan. Ia tak ingin istrinya terluka. Benar-benar tak ingin tapi mengapa rasanya begitu sulit.

Hinata tampak mengikuti seluruh arahan dokter dengan baik. Sasuke merasa lega akan itu. Ya, semakin Hinata menurut semakin cepat pula kesembuhannya akan pulih. Dan Sasuke juga akan dengan cepat terlepas dari nya.

"Suke.., aku capek sekali. Kaki ku pegal menyangga seperti ini terus", rajuk Hinata manja. Ia mengammbil duduk disamping sang raven lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak.

"Kau tahu.. Aku senang kau mau menemani ku suke", rona bahagia jelas terpancar dari Hinata.

"Minumlah tentu kau haus bukan", ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi yang dibawanya.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi Hinata dalam diam kemudian meminum seteguk kopi pemberiannya karena memang tenggorokkannya mengering.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Buru-buru ia melihatnya, menepis kepala Hinata cepat untuk merogok saku celananya.

Mata Hinata menyipit. "Suke! Tak bisakah kau matikan Hp mu! Kita sedang dirumah sakit sekarang!", tukasnya ketus merasa tak suka melihat sikap Sasuke yang mengabaikannya.

Iris onix Sasuke berkilat tajam, ia menatap Hinata dalam seolah ingin memakan bulat-bulat gadis brunette itu, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Cukup, Hinata", Sasuke berdesis lirih.

Kesabaran seorang Uchiha sudah diambang batas. Sasuke sudah merasa sikap Hinata itu sangatlah keterlaluan.

"Aku hanya akan menemani sampai rehabilitasimu selesai dan itu pun karena keluargamu yang meminta! Jangan besar kepala nona!",

Hinata tersenyum gugup, ia mundur perlahan membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan sang raven.

"Suke.. Maafkan aku.. Kau jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak ok.. Aku akan menurut", Hinata berusaha melunakkan hati Sasuke tapi justru itu membuat uchiha muda tsb semakin muak.

"Aku tak akan pernah melihat wanita sepertimu Hinata, ingatlah satu hal aku sangat mencintai istriku",

Nyut. Hati Hinata berdenyut nyeri. Setitik air mata terkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"Aku.. Aku lah yang mencintaimu lebih dulu,suke..", Hinata menggeram pelan. "Aku yang mencintaimu! Aku yang hrusnya kau pilih! Sadarlah Uchiha Sasuke! Gadis jalang itu tak sepadan dengan mu!",

"Cukup", suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf dibarengi dengan suara tinjuan di tembok. Sasuke menatap nyalang membuat Hinata sontak menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau tak patut menilai rendah siapapun, Hinata. Naruto adalah istri sah ku", kepalan tangan Sasuke masih menempel pada tembok yang tadi ditinjunya. Terlihat sedikit lebam dibuku tangannya yang pucat. "Dia memang bukan nona kaya sepertimu tapi satu yang ku tahu Naruto bukan wanita jalang yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendaptkan cinta!",

Hinata mundur selangkah, ia menggenggam erat gaun ungu tuanya. "Tapi suke.. Aku mencintaimu.. "

"Stop", potong Sasuke. "Dimata ku kau adalah gadis yang baik Hinata. Tapi itu dulu, kini aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Hime-sama", ucap Sasuke pedas yang seakan mencakar-cakar saraf pendengaran Hinata.

Gadis brunette itu mencoba lagi."Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa suke?", ia mencicit pelan penuh kesakitan. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersama mu! Kumohon Sasuke mengertilah", Gadis lavender itu menerjang tubuh tegap Sasuke. Mendorongnya kuat hingga mereka berdua berguling dilantai.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu", iris berair itu menatap licik. Perlahan Hinata mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu demi satu. "Akan ku buat kau jadi milikku suke", Mata Hinata sudah berkabut akan nafsu untuk memiliki sang uchiha. pemikiran sinting melintas di otaknya. Ini memang gila tapi apa salahnya dicoba.

"Minggir Hinata. Aku serius", Sasuke mendesis tajam. Tapi gadis diatasnya itu hanya tersenyum remeh membalasnya.

Mendadak tubuh Sasuke menjadi panas, raut wajahnya muai berubah perlahan. Mengetahui hal itu Hinata menyeringai lebar.

"I see.., reaksinya cepat juga. Tak salahkan aku memesannya khusus untukmu. Su~ke ",

Onix Sasuke mendelik terasa panas. Sangat panas. Terlebih didaerah selatan tubuhnya begitu bereaksi akan setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya. Sial.

"Apa yang kau.. Ukhh! Lakukan.. Hinata...", Sebisa mungkin Sasuke mencoba menahan akal sehatnya. Ia mulai kepayahan, nafasnya memburu naik turun mengatur pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya.

"Kau itu keras kepala, Uchiha Sasuke.", jemari lentik Hinata mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke perlahan. "Aku mendengar pembicaraan mu dengan ayah tadi. Apa kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam, baby?",

Bibir tipis Hinata melesak cepat mendaratkannya pada bibir sang raven yang kepayahan. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram mendapati ciuman sepihak yang Hinata lakukan padanya.

"Well, kita akan bersenang-senang saat ini. Sa-su-ke", ujar Hinata seduktif ."Setablet obat perangsang akan menghibur kita, . Berdoalah semoga seseorang memergoki kegiatan ini, sayang. Dengan begitu kita akan segera menikah, right?! ",

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya frustasi. Ini sudah gila. Hinata benar-benar keterlaluan. Obat perangsang?! What the Hell! Ia sama sekali tak menyangka gadis lugu itu akan bertindak sejauh ini. Pasti kopi tadi. Kau bodoh Sasuke, geramnya dalam hati meruntuki segala tindakan gegabahnya.

Tubuh Hinata sudah topless sebagian.

Ia bergerak gemuali memanja tubuh panas Sasuke. Meraba-raba bidang datar itu begitu seduktif.

"Aku tahu saat ini kau begitu tersiksa bukan. Hei, aku bisa menolongmu suke", ujar Hinata manja. Jari halusnya meraba ke gundukan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih tertutup kain.

"Aku janji akan segera memberimu anak. Karena itu hamili aku Sasuke. Jadikan aku milik mu",

Sasuke berani bersumpah akan membunuh Hinata setelah ini usai. Desakan biologis di selakangannya membuat Sasuke hampir gila. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Ia mendorong tubuh Hinata. Membalik keadaan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar jalang, Hinata", suara Sasuke terdengar parau. Onixnya tertutup kabut nafsu.

Melihat sang Uchiha yang mulai mengambil alih, Hinata tersenyum miring. Ia mengalungkan lengan putihnya ke leher Sasuke begitu intim.

"Ya.. Aku memang jalang karena itu Hamili aku Sasuke", dirty talk terlontar dari bibir tipis Hinata.

Mendengar itu logika Sasuke seakan terbakar. Nafsu, Amarah, dan Kecewa membaur menjadi satu diotaknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permohonan mu, Hime-sama",

Sasuke mendekat, mendaratkan Bibirnya Untuk bergulat dengan liar, menyesap setiap rasa yang keluar dari bibir Hinata.

Hinata pun tak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai aktif memanja kejantanan Sasuke. Hatinya begitu bahagia, karena akhirnya Sasuke kalah akan nafsunya. Ya, jalan baginya untuk mendapatkan sang raven sudah dekat.

Ciuman panas itu berakhir manakala keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen ekstra. Sasuke menatap gadis setengah topless dibawahnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Hinata tersenyum manis. Ciuman tadi begitu intim dan liar membuat tubuhnya seakan terbakar api birahi. Pemuda Uchiha itu begitu menggiurkan.

"Suke.. Aishiteru.. ", Hinata berbisik lembut. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke begitu erat.

Namun sang Uchiha dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Hinata dan mengunci kedua tangan Hinata keatas kepala.

"Sudah tak sabar anata?", tanya Hinata menantang. "Lakukanlah",

Sasuke mulai menjamah tubuh mulus Hinata. Setiap belaiannya membuat gadis brunette itu menggelinjang kesenangan. Nafsu mengalahkan logikanya .

"Naruto..", geram Sasuke lirih. Pemuda raven itu semakin mendalami cumbuannya. Menyentuh dengan manja sambil membayangkan itu adalah tubuh istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto",

"Sa..Sasuke", Hinata mulai bergerak gelisah saat mendengar sang raven menggumam penuh rasa.

"Panggil nama ku Sasuke", pintanya. Hinata memekik nyaring.

"Naruto",

"STOP"

Tubuh Hinata memberontak. Ia berusaha menghentikan setiap sentuhan intim Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Ini tidak bagus.

"Sebut nama ku Sasuke! Se.. KYAAA",

Hinata menjerit keras saat Sasuke secara paksa merobek celana dalam berendanya.

"Jangan Sasuke! Hentikan", tangannya berusaha menutupi daerah sensitifnya itu, Namun tenaga Sasuke begitu kuat menghalanginya.

"Naruto.. Naruto..", Sasuke mendesahkan nama sang istri berulang-ulang membuat Hinata menggila.

"Stop! Aku bukan dia! Aku bukan Naruto", Hinata menjerit frustasi.

Kabut nafsu menguasai logika sang raven. Hinata tau itu. Tapi mengapa Sasuke malah menyerukan nama orang lain dan bukan

namanya.

Hati Hinata begitu terkoyak.

Ditiduri pria yang menyerukan nama wanita lain itu sangat menyiksa batinnya. Sebelum itu terjadi, Hinata harus menghentikannya.

Iris lavendernya melihat vas bunga yang tertata diatas meja. Dengan tenaga yang ada ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan langsung meraih vas tersebut .

"Hentikan Sasuke! Jangan mendekat!", ujar Hinata dengan nada ancaman.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Bukankah kau ingin aku meniduri mu,Hinata!? Kemarilah, aku sedang sangat bernafsu",

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar panik.

"Ada apa? Apa kau takut, Hime?", nada mencemooh jelas terdengar dari nada bicara Sasuke. "Kemarilah, kita akan bercinta. ini akan menyenangkan. Dan aku janji kau akan menyesali ini seumur hidup, Hinata-chan",

"Tidak, Stop!", Hinata berteriak ketakutan.

Vas bunga yang dibawahnya teracung keudara mencoba menggertak sang raven agar tak mendekatinya.

"Kemarilah, Hime"

"Tidak!"

**\PRAAANG!/**

Pecahan vas bunga itu bertebaran dilantai. Hinata memekik keras menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Tangannya refleks melempar vas itu kearah Sasuke saat pemuda itu semakin mendekat.

Iris lavender Hinata menatap ngeri kearah kening Sasuke yang terus mengucurkan darah segar. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan, kakinya terasa lemas seakan seluruh tenaganya tersedot habis. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai perlahan. Air mata menetes perih membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke mulai membenahi pakaiannya, Ia seakan merasa tak terganggu dengan luka sobek menganga dikeningnya.

"Berakhir. Ini sudah selesai, Hinata", Tukas Sasuke tajam.

Dan tanpa menghiraukan gadis yang semakin terisak itu, Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkannya dibelakang.

Ya, it's over now.

Sasuke sudah cukup memberi gadis lavender itu pelajaran yang tak akan dilupakan seumur hidupnya.

Sasuke melenggang menuju parkiran, tak mempedulika tatapan ngeri orang-orang pada lukanya. Ia begitu tak sabar untuk bisa memeluk sang istri tercinta dirumah. Sekarang hidupnya bersama Naruto akan tenang.

Nafsu memang bisa membutakan logika. Tapi Hatinya selamanya akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

TBC

Akhirnyaaaaaaa...!


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke memasuki kediamannya dengan tampang yang menyedihkan. Para pelayan yang kaget melihatnya hanya bisa menatap cemas karena Sasuke berkata tak ingin diganggu.

Sasuke terlalu lelah . Begitu sampai dikamar hanya ruang kosong yang terlihat dan Istrinya sama sekali tak ada dimana pun.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Lelah sekali rasanya, Hari ini begitu banyak kejadian yang telah terjadi dan itu sangat memuakkan.

Ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya, membuka kembali e-mail dari sang istri yang tadi diterimanya.

Onix sehitam malam itu meredup seketika, Kehilangan pesonanya.

Isi e-mail dari sang blonde menyatakan jika Ia akan kembali kerumah kakeknya. Naruto sudah tak tahan dengan semuanya dan telah memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

"BRENGSEK", Sasuke berteriak marah.

Ia menjambak surai hitamnya kesal, amarah kecewa sedih dan penyesalan bercampur dihatinya.

Sasuke benar-benar sangat tak siap dengan ini semua. Ia tak siap harus kehilangan sang blonde secepat ini. Sangat tak siap dan tak akan pernah siap.

Salahkan kebodohannya yang tak pernah memperhatikan sang istri. Salahkan kemunafikannya yang beranggapan Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Ini salahnya!

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan. Jika saja Sasuke lebih tegas sejak awal ,hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia tak akan kehilangan Naruto dan bersedih seperti sekarang.

Tapi Setidaknya Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega, gadis tercintanya itu kini berada di tempat yang aman, setidaknya meski Naruto pergi.. Sasuke tahu dimana bisa menemukannya.

Ya, esok.. Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke akan menjemputnya...

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Hasirama Senju yang biasanya tenang kini sedikit terusik dengan adanya kegaduhan yang terjadi dipintu utama. Beberapa orang penjaga terlihat sibuk berargumen dengan seorang pria bersurai menantang gravitasi.

Sasuke; Pria tersebut nampak emosi dan berusaha untuk masuk kedalam meski telah dihalang-halangi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya sejak pertama pria raven itu memaksa masuk.

Dan usahanya itu selalu berujung kegagalan.

"Biarkan aku masuk! Ini sudah hari ke-3! Apa kalian tidak bosan", hardik Sasuke kesal.

Namun para penjaga hanya bisa menunduk meminta maaf karena sang tuan rumah tak kunjung memberi izin sang raven untuk masuk.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa sampai seperti ini jadinya. Ini sudah hari ke 3 Naruto tak pulang. Dan ini juga sudah ke 3x nya ia datang lalu ditolak.

Senju Hasirama pastilah sudah mengetahui kejadian itu dari Naruto. Sasuke yakin jika pria tua itu tak akan memaafkan dirinya semudah yang dikira, Meski Sasuke memohon bahkan sampai memotong tangannya.

Dan sekarang Akses menuju istrinya benar-benar diblokir darinya, Sasuke bahkan tak bisa menghubungi hp Naruto sejak gadis itu memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya. Tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya dan bahkan para penjaga berkata bahwa Naruto sudah dipindahkan kesuatu tempat rahasia. Demi Kami-sama, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila karenanya.

"Tolong Katakan pada Hasirama-san aku memohon maaf darinya.", Sasuke berkata sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, otak Sasuke rasanya ingin meledak. Ia sudah sangat frustasi lalu apa lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya untuk mendapatkan sang istri kembali. Ayolah Uchiha Sasuke, pikirkan sesuatu,!

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Ponsel disakunya bergetar perlahan, nama Uchiha Itachi terpampang disana.. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera mengangkatnya..

"Ada perlu apa, aniki?"

Suasana Kafe yang tenang dengan aroma kopi yang segar membuat atmosfir didalamnya terasa nyaman dan hangat. Itachi menyesap mocca latte pesanannya penuh nikmat, sementara didepannya seorang pemuda yang notabene adalah adiknya itu tengah duduk bersila tangan didada dengan gaya angkuhnya. Terlihat tidak sabar dan menahan diri.

"Minumlah selagi panas, kopi tak akan nikmat jika dingin bukan, Sasuke?",

Itachi tersenyum manis seperti biasa, ia bersikap sangat wajar dan itu membuat Sasuke muak.

"Bisakah kau katakan saja langsung, aku sedang sangat sibuk, aniki", tukasnya tajam.

Itachi menaruh cangkirnya, kemudian pandangannya berubah tajam menatap sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Apa kau sudah menyadari dosa-dosamu, ototou?", tanya Itachi langsung.

"Tch, kau tak perlu ikut campur urusan ku Itachi. Itu diluar wewenangmu",

"Kau masih keras kepala seperti dulu, pantas Naruto meninggalkan mu",

BRAKK !

Sasuke menggebrak keras meja kayu dihadapannya, membuat seisi kafe menatap kaget kearahnya.

Mata Sasuke berkilat nyalang, "Shut up u're fuckin mouth baka! It's not your business", bentaknya

Itachi menatapnya datar, seakan tak takut akan gertakan sang raven barusan. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata.. "Aku mencintai Naruto.., Ototou",

"APA!",

Sasuke menggeram penuh amarah, buku-buku jarinya mengepal kuat seakan siap meninju.

"Berani sekali kau mencintai istri ku! Kau cari mati ya", Sasuke membentak bengis, Membulatkan matanya penuh amarah. Hatinya begitu kesal mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan tanpa dosa dari anikinya itu.

"Awalnya aku berniat merebutnya dari mu, Sasuke...", Itachi berucap lirih, onixnya meredup seakan tengah menahan kesakitannya.

"Tapi aku sadar.. Saat ini Yang dibutuhkan Naruto bukanlah aku.. Tapi kau...",

Itachi merogoh saku jasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru biru dari sana.

"Aku yakin, Naruto ingin kau mengetahuinya..", tukas Itachi sambil melempar kotak tersebut kearah sang raven. "Renungkan semuanya, ototou. Naruto terlalu baik untuk kau sakiti seperti itu",

Sasuke menatap kotak biru itu dalam diam. Ia tahu kotak apa itu.., karena memang itu adalah miliknya. Ya, Hadiah ulang tahun dari Naruto yang bahkan belum ia buka. Sasuke menggenggam nya penuh kasih.., rasa rindu yang sangat akan sang blonde membuat dadanya sesak seketika. Sekelebatan bayang-bayang kesalahannya melesat dimemori otaknya. Mata Sasuke memanas, betapa ia sangat berdosa pada istrinya itu..

Perlahan ia membuka kotak tersebut ..

Sebuah arloji perak keluaran terbaru, sederhana dan mewah.. Persis seperti kesukaannya. Sasuke tersenyum menatapnya sebelum kemudian mengambilnya untuk dipakai... Tapi sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam sana.. Tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja...

"I.. Ini...", suara Sasuke tercekat.. Tangannya gemetaran memungut stick plastik dengan 2 garis ditengahnya .

Wajahnya memucat, air mata sudah tak bisa lagi dibendung lagi olehnya... Tubuh Sasuke menggigil hebat mencoba menahan perasaannya.

"Katakan.. Ini semua adalah kenyataan aniki.. Katakan!", Sasuke terisak pilu, ia mencengkram dadanya sendiri begitu erat. Seakan ingin meremas jantung nya .. Perasaan berdosa begitu menghantui dirinya.

Ya, Tuhan aku sungguh manusia pendosa.., desis Sasuke bergetar..

Itachi yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.. Berusaha mencari pandangan diluar sana yang bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dan Hinata.., pergilah kejar Naruto sekarang, Sasuke! Dia membutuhkanmu..",

Itachi menepuk lembut pundak adik lelakinya itu.. Mencoba menguatkan dan menyemangati nya..

"Pergilah .. Temui Naruto.. Semoga bahagia, ototou"

Naruto perlahan terbangun dan berbaring bingung beberapa saat, menatap dinding putih kosong dan sinar matahari yang memantul di kaca jendela. Perlahan jemarinya menyusuri lekuk besar di perutnya itu penuh sayang. Ia membelainya lembut seakan hendak menyapa sang jabang bayi didalam sana.

Pagi ini cuaca cerah, berenang di pantai sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Naruto beranjak bangun dari ranjang single bed miliknya kemudian meraih handuk dan bergegas mandi.

Ini hari kedua Naruto tinggal di apartemen lamanya ditepi pantai. Rumah lamanya yang reot tapi penuh akan kenangan bersama kedua orang tuanya dulu. Awalnya kakek dan Itachi menolak keras keinginannya untuk tinggal disana, namun Naruto bersi keras dan dengan sedikit memaksa akhirnya ia bisa mendapat izin.

Setidaknya disana Naruto akan bersenang-senang dan sedikit melupakan rasa sakit hatinya.

Empat hari telah berlalu sejak hari dimana Naruto meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Ia berusaha keras tak memikirkan Sasuke selama tak bersama pemuda raven tersebut . Berusaha tak bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabarnya saat ia merasa rindu. Dan diatas segala-galanya, Naruto berusaha keras tak memikirkan atau menebak-nebak dengan siapa Sasuke bersama saat ini. Itu semua hanya membuat pening dikepalanya semakin menjadi.

Semenjak keluarganya mengetahui semuanya.., Kehidupan Naruto penuh bergantung kepada sang kakek dan Itachi. Tentu saja Kakeknya-Hasirama- begitu marah dan memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke. Hanya saja berita kehamilan Naruto membuat Hasirama tak bisa berbuat sekejam itu.. Cicitnya membutuhkan sosok sang ayah dan itu sudah final.

Sasuke pasti benar-benar mencintai Hinata, pikir Naruto. Dan pada akhirnya, hanya itulah yang akan terjadi. Keputusan Naruto untuk pergi tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Karena sampai kapan pun dirinya tak akan pernah bisa menyandang gelar Uchiha dibelakang namanya.. Karena sampai kapan pun Sasuke bukanlah miliknya.

Dan perlakuan istimewa Sasuke pada Hinata adalah kepedihan tak tertahankan bagi Naruto seperti menusukkan pisau diluka yang menganga. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Naruto menatap bekas samar dijari tempat cincin kawinnya dulu berada. Ia telah meninggalkannya dikotak perhiasan miliknya. Demi tuhan, sekarang tempat itu terasa kosong. Sama seperti hatinya.

.

.

Naruto menghabiskan harinya dengan bertandang ke warung ramen milik paman Teuchi, pria tua yang dulu mengasuhnya. Menghirup aroma kental kaldu sapi membuat Naruto sangat rindu. Dan itu menyenangkan.

Siang itu, _Ichiraku ramen_ tampak sibuk. Naruto menikmati keramaian itu seperti dulu, duduk manis disudut dengan semangkuk ramen dan jus jeruk favoritnya. Ia tengah mengunyah telur rebus bonus dari paman Teuchi saat menyadari atmosfir disekitarnya berubah.

Naruto mendongak dan mencoba mencari penyebabnya, dan irisnya membulat tanpa ia sadari.

Pria itu berdiri dipintu masuk sambil menatap berkeliling, terlihat angkuh dan stoik seperti biasa. Wajah tampannya tak terbantahkan, dan nampak seksi dalam balutan celana pendek selutut dan kaos polo berkerah.

Naruto mengernyit heran, menatap ragu-ragu kearah pria dengan surai menantang gravitasi itu. Kemudian dengan syok menyadari bahwa pria tersebut berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"Sepertinya itu sangat enak, karena kulihat kau seorang diri kuharap kau mengizinkan ku untuk bergabung", senyum singkatnya yang mempesona berhasil menghipnotis Naruto selama sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya tersadar.

"Tidak! Maksudku- aku rasa Tidak", Naruto bergumam keras. "Aku lebih suka sendiri, arigato",

Naruto berdiri kemudian membayar tagihannya dan pergi. Ia memandang kedepan berusaha tak membuat kontak sedikit pun dengan sang raven. Setelah berada diluar, Naruto merasa sangat konyol karena sudah melarikan diri.

DEG.

Jantungnya bahkan masih berdetak cepat seperti itu. Perlahan ia merasa wajahnya kembali memanas, Naruto tak menyukainya. Sama sekali tak menyukai hal yang sudah berusaha dilupakannya.

Dia tak berhak melakukan itu, pikir Naruto marah.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju pantai.. Naruto pikir pria itu tak akan mengejarnya tapi sepertinya ia keliru karena sekarang Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas lelaki itu berjalan dengan santai nya menuju kearahnya.

"Jalanmu cepat juga ya", sapa pria itu ramah saat ia berhenti, mendongak menatap langit. "Cuaca hari ini cukup panas, berlindunglah",

"Jangan sok tahu", sahut Naruto pedas. "Aku tak akan pingsan hanya karena matahari",

Pria itu tertawa kecil, ia berjalan menghampiri sang blonde kemudian mengelus lembut pipi tan Naruto.

"Yupz, sepertinya kau benar. Lihat bercak merah itu.. Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan nona",

Wajah Naruto merona sempurna, ia menepis tangan pucat itu menjauh dari wajahnya. Panas. Bahkan bekas sentuhan jari itu dipipinya terasa panas. Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto pun segera melenggang pergi dari sana detik itu juga

.

.

.

.

.

Sore esok harinya, Naruto mandi dan keramas. Kemudian membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dan berkilau disekeliling wajahnya. Mengenakan celana pendek putih dan kaos longgar berwarna biru tua.

Naruto mempertimbangkan untuk makan dirumah saja, namun rasanya begitu bodoh jika ia membiarkan dirinya terpaksa menjauh dari lingkungan sekitarnya hanya karena kemungkinan kecil akan kehadiran pria raven itu.

Pertemuan ini bukan inginku, Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Naruto bahkan tak tahu jika pria raven itu bisa menemukannya disini. Demi Tuhan, disaat ia tengah merombak hatinya untuk bisa maju, tanpa diduga pria raven itu justru malah hadir dihadapannya. Membuatnya kalut dan berdebar.

Dan benar saja begitu Naruto memasuki Ichiraku ramen, pria itu ada disana. Duduk disudut dengan semangkuk ramen mengepul panas dimejanya.

Pria raven itu tersenyum begitu melihat kehadiran Naruto disana. Dia nampak begitu sempurna dengan balutan kaos lengan panjang hitam dan celana bahan.

"Aku sudah memesankan makan malam untuk mu. Duduklah", ujarnya kalem.

Naruto mengernyit tak suka, ia merasa belum memesan apapun tapi pria itu sudah sangat dengan sok tahunya memesan hidangan untuknya.

"Benarkah?", Naruto mengambil tempat duduk. "Tapi sepertinya kau tak tahu seleraku, tuan sok tahu",

"Well.., sayang sekali aku sudah menanyakan itu kepada Teuchi-san jadi pilihanku tentu tak akan salah",

Senyum kemenangan tercetak dibibir pucat itu membuat Naruto terpaksa mengulum senyum tak suka. Sial, harusnya aku menyuruh paman Teuchi untuk tutup mulut, Naruto menggerutu dalam hati.

Ia menatap mangkuk ramen itu lekat-lekat. Aroma kaldu sapi menggelitik perutnya untuk minta diisi. Oh, God. Ini terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto mulai mengambil sumpitnya, mengaduk mie dalam mangkuk tersebut pelan sebelum menyeruputnya penuh nikmat.

"Aku senang melihatmu begitu nikmat memakannya", tukas pria raven itu sambil menuangkan secangkir ocha panas untuk Naruto.

Ocha itu terasa hangat membasahi kerongkongan Naruto, membuat gadis tan itu merasa nyaman dan hangat. Semburat merah muda nampak menghiasi pipi chubby Naruto, perasaannya begitu hangat hanya dengan meminum ocha darinya. Demi Kami-sama sungguh Naruto sangat meruntuki perlakuan pria itu padanya saat ini. Mengapa harus disaat Naruto berharap melupakannya.

Naruto berkata dengan pelan, "aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini. Ini kesalahan"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu"

Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat. "Kau tahu maksudku...",

"Apa karena kau sudah menikah", sahutnya. "Tapi bukankah aku tidak sedang menggoda mu, nona", ia mengulurkan tangan, mencoba meraih tangan Naruto. Ibu jari pucatnya menyentuh bekas dimana cincin kawin gadis tan itu dulu berada.

"Ya, tapi bukan pernikahan yang mudah diingat", tukas Naruto sambari menarik tangannya menjauh. "Ku mohon jangan menyentuhku sembarangan, tuan", menepis sentuhan ringan sang raven yang sepertinya berhasil menyerang sekujur tubuh Naruto.

"Tapi kurasa itu mustahil",

Naruto menelan ludah berat. "Akan ku beritahu kau, tuan. Apapun yang kau pikirkan akan terjadi diantara kita. Kau salah", gestur Naruto berubah tegang, ia mencoba menyamankan duduknya perlahan. "Aku tak menginginkan ini lagi...",

Hening.

Terdapat jeda sebelum akhirnya pemuda raven itu memulai kembali percakapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus siap hidup dalam kekecewaan", tukasnya santai. "Aku hanya terpikir untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh dari yang aku tahu, nona",

DEG

Jantung Naruto berdegup cepat, seakan seluruh saraf diseluruh tubuhnya menegang mengikuti irama detak jantungnya.

"Apa maksudmu...", meremas celananya pelan, Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya berdebar.

"Tak ada", pria raven itu bergumam pelan. Ia meletakkan cangkir ochanya keatas meja. "Aku hanya bermaksud untuk menebus segala dosaku, mengganti seluruh kekosongan yang kubuat dan mencoba mendapatkan milikku kembali, apa itu terlalu berlebihan?",

Onix sekelam malam itu menatap intens, mengunci pergerakan sang blonde dalam tatapannya. Seakan mencoba menggali lebih dalam kejujuran didalam bola mata sebiru samudara tersebut

"Kau tahu ini tak akan berhasil bukan", ujar Naruto lemah.

"Aku bertaruh untuk itu", ia berkata dengan mantap. "Ahh, Aku mengundang mu kepantai siang depan, ku harap kau akan datang",

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Rambut keemasannya terikat keatas, ia meraih botol parfum miliknya namun kemudian meletakkannya kembali tanpa digunakan.

Ia menatap tampilannya tak peduli, Pertemuan itu bukan keinginan Naruto.

jadi tak perlu ada keharusan untuk berusaha tampil pantas bukan.

Perlahan pikirannya membawa sang blonde untuk membuka kotak perhiasan miliknya. Mengambil sebuah cincin emas bertahtakan berlian yang sudah berhari-hari tergeletak disana.

Iris shapirenya menatap sendu. Hati Naruto terasa sangat tersakiti setiap melihatnya. Cincin pernikahannya bersama Sasuke. Sejak awal itu hanyalah sebuah cincin kosong dan bukan pengikat. Kenyataan itu seakan menyayat-nyayat hati sang blonde.

"Sasuke.. Kenapa..", Naruto berucap lirih.

Air matanya perlahan menetes. Naruto sudah menguatkan hatinya, padahal dirinya sudah menutup rapat-rapat semuanya. Tak ingin mengingat, apalagi membukanya kembali.

Tapi entah bagaimana.. Sasuke- pria yang paling ingin dilupakannya itu justru malah muncul dihadapannya lagi. Harusnya ini tak terjadi sehingga dengan mudah Naruto akan melupakannya.

Berkali-kali Naruto merenung dalam hati. Ia tak ingin bertemu.. Tapi hatinya mengkhianati otaknya. Sungguh Naruto tak ingin terbuai. Hanya saja... Sentuhan ringan dari sang raven selalu mampu membuatnya melambung. Naruto tak mampu membantah.

Mau apa dia disini, pikir Naruto. Bukankah Sasuke sudah memiliki Hinata.., oh God mengingat senyuman peri palsu itu selalu dapat membuat hati sang blonde berdarah.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya. Ia mengusap lembut perutnya yang mulai membesar. Naruto tersenyum saat merasakan tendangan dari sang bayi yang bergerak merespon setiap belaiannya.

"Tou-san mu disini, baby. Apa yang harus kaa-san lakukan?", gumamnya sedih.

Jika saja Naruto tak sedang mengandung benih dari sang Uchiha mungkin akan sangat mudah baginya untuk pergi. Tapi bayinya membutuhkan sosok sang ayah..

Mengingat hal tersebut selalu membuat Naruto tak berdaya.

Lagipula kenyataan bahwa sang suami tak mengetahui kehamilannya membuat Naruto gusar. Ia tak yakin Sasuke akan percaya ini adalah anaknya. Bisa saja kan pria itu mengelak. Dan bahkan lebih parahnya akan menuduhnya macam-macam. Naruto begitu takut Sasuke tak bisa menerimanya.

Demi Kami-sama, bahkan sekarang Naruto tak mampu berpikir jernih.

.

.

Maka disinilah Naruto sekarang..., berjalan pelan penuh kesungguhan menuju pantai. Tangannya sesekali terkepal erat saat berusaha keras agar terlihat tenang.

Cuaca siang itu sedikt mendung.., sinar matahari tak segahar biasanya.. Kumpulan awan nampak berarak dikejauhan.. Angin berhembus menerpa pohon-pohon kelapa yang berdiri kokoh disepanjang pantai.

Iris shapire Naruto menatap berkeliling, mencoba menemukan keberadaan sang raven.

Ia baru saja mencapai anak tangga ketika tangan pucat itu menyentuh bahunya. "Hai, baby.." Sapanya. "Kukira kau tak akan kemari"

Naruto menjawab kaku. "Aku.. Hanya akan menemuimu sebentar saja",

"Souka..", alis pria itu-Sasuke- terangkat. "Aku hargai itu.. Kupikir aku ingin berenang sekarang. Ayolah..",

Naruto menundukkan kepala pirangnya dalam, mencoba menutupi semburat merah jambu dipipinya. Sasuke, pria raven itu terlihat... Sempurna. Mengenakan celana pendek putih, kaca mata hitam yang diangkat keatas, surai ravennya yang dibiarkan berantakan, dan sisanya hanyalah kulit putih pucat yang tidak ditutupi apapun. Demi Tuhan, wanita mana yang tak akan tergoda dengan pesona sang Uchiha?

Naruto dengan canggung mulai melepaskan celana pendeknya. Sedikit bersyukur bikini yang ia kenakan memiliki potongan yang lebih sopan tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa sangat sangat malu. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membuka atasan kaosnya. Ya setidaknya perutnya yang membesar akan tidak terlalu ketara.

Sasuke menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Kaki jenjang eksotis sang blonde mampu membangkitkan alam bawah sadarnya. Membuat pemuda raven itu begitu merindukan kaki kecoklatan yang selalu mengapit tubuhnya disetiap malam panjang... Ohh God, ini akan sangat sulit!

Onix sewarna malamnya terlihat penuh kerinduan.. Gadis tan yang saat ini tengah bermain air laut dengan senangnya itu begitu ingin dipeluknya. Sasuke menatap kearah perut Naruto yang samar terlihat. Air matanya perlahan menggenang.., demi Tuhan Sasuke ingin sekali menyentuhnya.. Menyentuh kehidupan baru yang ada didalamnya.. Benih cintanya.. Anak kandungnya... .

Rasa sakit didadanya begitu menyayat pilu.., teringat akan segala dosanya terhadap sang istri tercinta. Ohh, sungguh Sasuke merasa sebagai manusia paling hina di dunia.. Ucapan maaf tak akan pernah cukup. Karena itulah ia disini.. Berusaha mendapatkan wanitanya sekali lagi.

"Naruto...", ia memanggil lantang setelah sebelumnya mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Apa kau mau aku traktir ice cream!?",

"Tidak", sahut Naruto. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan itu",

"Begitukah?", alis Sasuke terangkat. "Bagaimana kalau aku traktir ramen spesial?",

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab, ia tahu pria raven itu tak akan berhenti menawari hal-hal lainnya sampai Naruto setuju. Itu akan terlalu merepotkan.

"Ayolah, sebaiknya kita makan siang dahulu", Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat tanpa berniat melepasnya. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menahan semua gelora didadanya manakala tangan hangat itu menyentuhnya.

Sasuke membawa sang blonde kesalah satu pondok dipinggir pantai, menyuruhnya menunggu sejenak untuk membeli makanan.

Naruto mereganggkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Berada didekat sang raven membuatnya berdebar secara berlebihan. Sentuhan ringan dari Sasuke nyatanya selalu mampu membangkitkan gelora nya yang sudah susah payah ia redam.

Ia mengusap pucuk perutnya perlahan, merasakan pergerakan buah hatinya yang menendang-nendang.

"Apakah kau merasa bahagia,baby? Hei, tou-san mu ada disini...", bisik Naruto lirih.

"Kalau begitu biarkan ia bertemu tou-sannya secara langsung",

Naruto menengok cepat, ia begitu terkejut manakala Sasuke telah berada dibelakangnya..

"Sa... Sasuke...", iris shapirenya membulat sempurna. Demi Tuhan hati Naruto begitu kalut. Apakah Sasuke mendengarnya, Naruto membatin cemas.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, ia mengulurkan tangan mencoba menyentuh perut Naruto.

"Hai, sayang... Apakah Kau merindukan tou-san unn ?",

Naruto bergerak gelisah, tapi ia juga tak dapat mengelak saat Sasuke menariknya,mendekatkan kepalanya ke atas perutnya.

"Kau sangat aktif sekali ya.., tapi tou-san minta jangan sakiti kaa-san mu, ok?",

Onix Sasuke menatap lembut kearah Naruto. Mencoba meneruskan perasaan terdalamnya agar tersampai pada sang blonde. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, mengecup punggung tangan kecoklatan itu penuh sayang.

"Naruto.. Gomenne..", ujar nya lirih.

Naruto menarik tangannya cepat, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan nafas terengah. Ia mengeplkan tangannya erat diatas paha. Mencoba menahan seluruh perasaannya supaya tidak meledak-ledak.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Suke", sahut Naruto. "Kau tak salah.., harusnya memang akulah yang tak berada diantara kalian",

Iris shapire itu meremang, lelehan air mata mulai tak kuasa dibendungnya. Hanya isakkan lirih yang terdengar dari Naruto.

"Kembalilah.. Ini bukan tempatmu, Suke. Hinata membutuhkan mu. Pergilah", suara Naruto terdengar parau. Bahunya naik turun mencoba mengatur nafas.. Rasa sesak didalam hatinya kian tak mau pergi.. Membuat Naruto semakin tersiksa

"Aku sadar aku sudah keterlaluan ,Naru. Kau boleh menghukumku semaumu.. Tapi kumohon, sayang. Jangan pinta aku menjauh.. Aku tak bisa...", tukas sang raven berusaha meyakinkan.

Tangan pucat Sasuke terulur untuk menghapus lelehan kristal bening di sudut mata Naruto. Ia mengecup lembut kelopak mata gadis tan itu penuh sayang. Mencoba menyalurkan seluruh rasanya lewat kecupan tersebut .

"Aku mohon, babe. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu.., gomenne",

Naruto terisak hebat dalam pelukan sang raven. Hatinya begitu sakit tapi juga terasa sangat hangat manakala suaminya itu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kehangatan dari Sasuke sungguh sangat Naruto rindukan. Hatinya memang sakit tapi jauh dari Sasuke sejujurnya lebih membuatnya sakit. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh sang raven. Matanya sudah basah dan hasrat didadanya sudah tak bisa ia pendam lebih dari ini.

"Kau curang ,suke.. Jahat", isak Naruto lirih

Sasuke terdiam. Membiarkan istri tercintanya itu menangis dan meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Ia tak bisa bicara banyak karena memang dirinya lah yang bersalah. Sasuke kemari untuk mendapatkan sang istri kembali. Jadi.. Meski Naruto harus mencacinya atau bahkan memukulnya dahulu untuk bisa kembali.. Sasuke sudah sangat siap. Ia merasa pantas untuk itu.

"Tahu kah kau aku begitu tersiksa saat tahu kau tak dirumah Naruto.. Hati ku begitu hampa", Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut. "Aku mencoba bertemu dengan mu beberapa kali tapi kakekmu tak mengizinkan...",

Suara Naruto seakan tersendat. Sasuke memeluknya erat, pipi pucatnya menempel di surai keemasan Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu Naruto.., aku melihatmu begitu nyaman ditempat ini sangat berbeda dari kau yang pernah ku tahu. Dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya.. apakah aku belum juga bisa membuat mu senyaman ini..",

Onix kelam itu meredup namun kemudian kembali memancarkan sedikit harapan. "Saat itulah aku memutuskan bahwa aku harus bisa mendapatkan mu kembali. Bagaimana pun caranya. Aku tahu aku sudah sangat menyakitimu, tapi kumohon percayalah Hinata adalah suatu kesalah pahaman"

"Aniki memberitahuku kau ada disini, karena itulah aku datang mencarimu, baby. Untuk memintamu kembali padaku, membawa mu pulang kerumah kita. Dan berita kehamilan mu itu akan semakin membuatku tak akan menyerah. Demi Tuhan, Naruto! Tidakkah kau memandang ku?", nafas Sasuke terengah saat mencoba mengungkapkan semua ganjalan dihatinya. Ia begitu kalut dan takut akan kehilangan sang blonde.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam, melihat ketidak pastian yang menghantui kelembutan dan kerinduannya.

Ia berkata pelan, "aku tahu Hinata masih sangat menginginkan mu, masih sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Dia datang menemuiku dan mengatakannya padaku bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan mu kembali. Dan aku terlalu takut karena hal tersebut ",

Naruto menarik nafas gemetar, "Hinata akan selalu membayang-bayangi kita, dan aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku akan tetep jadi gadis yang menikahi mu karena perjodohan, kemudian ... Melihatmu lebih memihak kepadanya aku sadar bahwa kehidupan ku sebagai nyonya Uchiha sudah begitu mustahil. Bahwa jika kau menginginkan Hinata maka aku harus pergi selamanya",

Isakkan Naruto semakin menjadi.., dadanya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan semuanya... "Gomenne aku tak memberitahukan kehamilan ku secara langsung. Tadinya ini adalah sebuah kejutan. Tapi saat melihatmu tak disampungku, mengetahui kenyataan kau pergi menemaninya rehabilitasi, aku begitu takut.. Kau jelas sangat memihaknya.. Aku takut berita kehamilan ku justru akan membuatmu menertawakan ku atau lebih buruknya lagi mengasihaniku.. Tidak,Sasuke! Jika kau ingin Hinata maka aku akan dengan senang hati pergi.."

"Stop, Hime", Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Naruto, memutus perkataan dari sang blonde. "Cukup. Aku tak menginginkan kau pergi. Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu. Ku mohon tetaplah disisiku, anata. Katakan padaku bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Katakan bahwa kita akan menjadi suami-istri untuk selamanya..",

Naruto tersenyum lembut diatas tangisnya. Ia menjawab pelan dan mudah, "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Dengan segenap hatiku. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu..."

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, menciumnya lembut dan membawanya ke atas tubuhnya, menahannya diperut yang berisi bayi mereka, wajah Naruto berseri-seri memberitahu Sasuke segala yang perlu diketahuinya.

Fin.

_4 years latter..._

Seorang bocah laki-laki tengah asik berlari melewati lorong-lorong rumahnya yang sepi. Ia terus berjalan sampai berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar berukir dari kayu Mahoni, sebelum akhirnya ia pun masuk kedalam.

"Tou-chan! Dimana Kaa-chan ehh? Menma tak bica menemukan Kaa-chan. Menma capek", rengek bocah bersurai hitam dengan garis mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu manja.

"Tou-san tak tau menma. Mungkin Kaa-san sedang ditaman. Apa kau sudah melihatnya kesana?", tanya pria berjas yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya itu sambil melepas kaca matanya.

Bocah lelaki itu menggembungkan pipi tannya lucu, mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya kesal.

"Tidak ada. Menma cudah kecana.. Menma ingin cucu", rajuknya dengan suara cadel yang lucu.

Sasuke- pria berjas- tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menanggapi rajukan dari sang putera tercinta. Ia meraih tubuh gembul anaknya itu kemudian menggendongnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita cari dimana kaa-san mu berada. Jagoan tou-san tidak boleh cengeng unn", tukasnya sambil mencubit hidung sang putra gemas.

"Menma!", seruan seseorang yang sangat dihapalnya membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan mendapti Naruto berlari kearahnya dengan tampang khawatir.

"Ya tuhan sayang! Kaa-san kaget sekali mendapati kamar mu kosong. Kaa-san kan sudah bilang kalau mau ke toilet sebentar.. Uhh.. Kau membuat Kaa-san sangat cemas", ujar perempuan berambut keemasan itu. Nada kekhawatiran jelas terdengar di suaranya.

"Benalkah? Maap kaa-chan.. Menma kila kaa-chan pelgi.. Menma pelgi ketempat tou-chan untuk mencali kaa-chan", ujar bocah tersebut berusaha menjelaskan.

"Menma.., jangan buat kaa-san mu cemas lagi. Ok?", Sasuke mengacak surai hitam puteranya itu gemas.

Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat kedekatan diantara putera dan suaminya itu. Ia berjalan mendekat kemudian mengelus lembut surai hitam Menma."Bagaimana kalau sekarang kaa-chan buatkan cereal. Menma suka kan?", ujarnya lembut.

"Yeay! Ayo tou-chan kita makan! Menma mau dicuapin tou-chan", seru Menma riang.

"Baiklah jagoan! Kita makan bersama. Ayo anata", Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada sang istri tercinta. Betapa ia merasakan kebahagian yang lebih dari kata sempurna.

"Ya..", Naruto balas tersenyum. Meraih tangan sang suami dan menggengamnya erat berjalan beriringan bersama sang buah hati tercinta. What a perfect life..

Hueeeee... :v akhirnya FIN juga! Yeay!

Arigatou minna-san yang sudah mau capek2 baca dn review karya ku ini!

Gomenne tak bsa balas comment minna-san satu-satu. Tapi aku selalu membaca review kalian dengan senang hati. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan maaf jika endingnya ada yang kurang berkenan :)

Caowww.. :3

#momyozha


End file.
